Goldilocks and The Sins
by fanficlove2014
Summary: He wasn't sure how the hell this happened. Suddenly he felt like he was in a fairy tale he knew by heart. Except the character he was playing was suppose to be a little girl and there were people instead of bears and instead of a house in the woods, it was a bar. Okay. Maybe this wasn't what he thought it was. - AU Cover art By DOMinMatrix. Beta read By Jenarla.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He wasn't sure how the hell this happened. Suddenly he felt like he was in a fairy tale he knew by heart. Except the character he was playing was suppose to be a little girl and there were people instead of bears and instead of a house in the woods, it was a bar. Okay. Maybe this wasn't what he thought it was. AU

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story though.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 _Well isn't this wonderful,_ a blonde man thought to himself as he wandered aimlessly through the forest.

The man's name was Meliodas.

And he was hopelessly lost.

"Ugh!" He groaned loudly, fingers sinking into his mop of golden hair. Green eyes flashed in irritation. "I knew backpacking through England alone was a horrible idea. But I just _had_ to do something crazy before joining the corporate world." He grumbled to himself.

Meliodas' family owned a large and very prosperous world wide business. His father had allowed him to go venture out in the world on his own in hopes that it would calm his curious soul. His old man had his hands full with his other two bothers anyways. But the business tycoon had no idea it would have the opposite effect. The blonde meandering the forest was in his mid twenties and yearned for even more adventure.

Hence his random trek through the forest.

Not one of his best ideas in hindsight.

He pushed a branch aside only to have another smack him in the face. "Fuck," he swore as he glowered at the offending object. "I just had to listen to those damn rumors of a bar that served the best ale deep in the forest," he talked to disrupt the quiet. "I bet those villagers are just laughing their asses off at the poor American sap lost in the woods."

The villagers indeed had told the young man legends of a bar in the woods that served the most delicious ale in all the land. So good it was said to be magic! Meliodas of course laughed that part off, he didn't believe in such things.

But ale?

That was something he could get behind. So while his journey into the forest wasn't random; it was stupid. A wild ale chase if he ever saw one.

Which he hadn't.

As far as he was concerned there was no such thing. All he had to do was find the damn bar and this would all be worth it. He stumbled into a clearing. The afternoon sun blinded him and he brought up a hand to shade his eyes. He had traveled most of the morning in the forest so this was his first time seeing it.

He glanced around the clearing. Beautiful didn't begin to do it justice. A clear sparkling stream flowed through it. Birds chirped the most calming song. Wildflowers were everywhere in all different shades. Hell, there was even a bar!

 _Wait,_ he paused, eyes zapping back to the building. _A bar?!_

Meliodas grinned. He found it! He actually found it! He sauntered up to the front door. A sign to the right of the entrance caught his attention.

 _Boar Hat? Well that's an odd name._ He shrugged it off and walked in.

Silence fell over the bar for a second before resuming.

 _Huh, that was weird._

"Welcome weary traveller! Please come in and take a seat!" The most angelic voice he had ever heard greeted him. Meliodas' jaw dropped as soon as he saw her.

 _Damn,_ he hitched his breath involuntarily.

She was gorgeous! Long silver hair cascaded down her back, her bangs falling over one of the the clearest aqua eyes he had ever seen. She wore a pink crop top with a navy scarf and a navy skirt. Her legs went on forever! She had a very voluptuous figure he noted as he watched her pass out drinks. His hands twitched at his side, yearning to touch her.

But that would be creepy. He did just meet her after all. So he resisted the urge.

Plus the bar was packed! There sure were a lot of people here for this being some mysterious legend. Mayhaps the town people really were messing with him. He wondered if they had a better route to find it.

"Yo," he waved at her and she grinned. His knees shook a bit at the sight. "Is this the tavern I've heard so much about?" He cut right to the point, taking a seat at the bar.

Either way he was starved and in need of a good drink.

"Depends," her eyes sparkled as she handed him a menu. "What have you heard?"

"That you serve the best ale around," he shrugged hoping he appeared cool and collected. He eyed the menu but kept finding himself gazing at his waitress instead.

"Well that's true," a male voice answered instead of the silver haired beauty.

Meliodas glanced up to find a tall man with white hair and a fixation on red leather, standing before him. The man's grin could only be described as fox like as he handed the blonde an ale.

One he didn't even order.

He quirked a brow, the man behind the bar only beamed. "I think this is wha you're lookin fo'," he laughed, waving the waitress away. Meliodas frowned. "Don't worry," the man drew his attention away from her retreating form. "She'll be back. This is where she picks up drinks after all."

Meliodas debated denying the claim that he looked at her all together. But figured what was the point. He feigned indifference with raised shoulders, dropping them before taking a drink. He came here specifically for it so he may as well give it a try.

"Wow!" His eyes widened. "That _is_ the best ale I've ever tasted!" He gulped down the rest and slammed it on the counter with a refreshing "ah," leaving his lips.

The white haired man chuckled as he refilled the mug. "You have good taste! A lotta people here have to work up to this stuff. You downed it in one go!" He told him seemingly impressed.

"Ban!" a voice called and saw said man's crimson eyes widen. He pointed down. Meliodas wasn't sure what that was about but he turned to look at who was addressing the man.

There stood a young man not much taller than him. He had cider colored hair and amber eyes that matched the shade of the hood on his blue hooded button up and shoes. He noticed the man frowned and stood on the balls of his feet, like he had just landed after completing a gymnastic move.

 _Strange,_ Meliodas thought but took another swig of his drink. He probably just imagined it.

"Whadda ya need King?" Ban asked him, his eyes shifting uneasily over the new occupant at his bar.

"Seven more ales, the light stuff," King told him as he too shot an apprehensive look at the blonde man taking up space at the counter.

Ban shook his head and placed the drinks on a tray. "Easy there buddy, it's _heavy,_ " he emphasised to the other worker. King paled slightly and did his best to lift it.

Meliodas couldn't figure out why he was struggling so much. He worked here, he should be carrying heavy trays all the time. Wasn't he used to it by now?

 _Maybe he's new,_ he thought taking another drink and placing a food order with Ban.

The bartender nodded. He scanned the crowd, cupping a hand to his mouth as he shouted, "Diane come help King. Escanor! Watch the bar!"

Ban then disappeared behind the bar, seemingly into the floor.

"Whoa!" Meliodas got off his chair to lean over the counter. There he found a set of stairs leading down. "Where do those go?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"To the kitchen," King answered him, still struggling to hoist the tray up off the countertop. Meliodas felt bad for the guy and almost offered help until he spoke again. "Diane!" King sighed with relief, a wide grin spreading across his face.

A good looking brunette with purple eyes wearing the same uniform as the other waitress approached. A blonde man with a bushy mustache followed her and dipped back behind the bar. He assumed they were Diane and Escanor, that Ban had called for.

Diane frowned at King and his smile fell slightly. "King," she put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you just-" She stopped when King sent a meaningful look to Meliodas. "Oh."

"If you could just take a few of them I think I could manage," he told her, a red tinge to his ears. He didn't like showing how weak he physically was in front of her.

"No problem King!" She chirped happily. "Hiya stranger," she grinned at Meliodas who nodded his head from behind the mug. She disappeared into the crowd followed by King.

He scanned the tavern and noticed there were other workers as well besides the four he had already met. Ban, Escanor, Diane and King. He wasn't sure what the silver beauty's name was but he saw two unfamiliar faces in the crowd carrying trays much like her. One had purple hair and wore glasses. The other wore practically nothing and had dark, almost black, hair.

It was an interesting staff.

He mostly kept to himself as he observed. Drunken men would make passes at the women. Sometimes groping, their attempts leading to a thorough beating by Diane or the other woman, whose name he finally figured out to be Merlin when she stopped by the bar to grab drinks. He noticed no one tried anything with the silverette, maybe her sweet smile was enough to dissuade more than the casual flirting.

Merlin introduced herself with an arrogant smile. He shivered. He got the feeling he was nothing but a lab rat when she looked at him.

Meliodas also met the other worker with the purple hair in glasses. His name was Gowther. He wasn't particularly interesting in any way. He spoke in a monotone when addressing anyone, but he did seem to be calculating non stop. But what? Meliodas had no clue.

He had yet to learn the silver haired beauty's name. Time passed rather quickly and he had Ban back behind the bar and food in front of him. The white haired man was much better company then Escanor, not that the other blonde man wasn't nice.

"So how'd ya find your way out here, uh…" Ban waved vaguely at him and the blonde realized he wanted a name.

"Meliodas," he supplied smiling and eating his food.

"How'd ya get here Meliodas?"

"I walked."

"I mean how'dya find it?"

"Still just walked. I heard some rumors of a bar in deep in the forest that served the best tasting ale. I had to check it out, so I packed a bag and left earlier this morning. Wandered the woods for alot longer then I probably should have but I found it. I mean I'm here aren't I?"

"That you are!" Ban cheered and took a drink of his mug.

Meliodas doubted its contents held water.

"I didn't really expect to find it though," the blonde confessed to him. His lips a bit looser than they would normally be thanks to the fantastic ale.

"Oh yeah?" The bartender cleaned a mug, his eyes holding a skeptical gaze. "Why's that?"

"Well when I said rumor, I really meant legend. Supposedly this whole place doesn't exist and anyone that enters it doesn't return."

"Then how did the rumors start?"

"Exactly!" Meliodas snapped his fingers and grinned.

"So you came seeking this place out even though they said you wouldn't return?" a soft voice spoke.

Both Meliodas and Ban whipped around to find a troubled looking silverette.

"Elizabeth," Ban spoke a warning.

"Elizabeth huh?" Meliodas ignored the tone and beamed at the young woman. "I was wondering what your name was. Elizabeth," he tested the name out. "I like it. It suits you."

The woman blushed brightly from his small praise, a smile working its way on her face. "And what might your name be weary traveller," she questioned repeating the same phrase she had greeted him with.

"Meliodas," he chirped holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Meliodas," she nodded reaching her hand out to shake his.

Their hands connected and a spark was felt by both of them. Eyes widened from around the room. Every worker felt it as if they themselves had shaken the hand of the new comer. Each one exchanged wary glances with each other, wondering what this could mean.

Elizabeth missed their glances. She only had eyes for Meliodas in that moment. The strange man that wandered into her bar from the forest. Not that many people ever used that door. Those that did were given drink and food then sent on their way.

What she did next would surely ensure King's wrath.

"Would you like a place to stay tonight Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth offered ignoring how the bar had gone eerily quiet. "It's gotten rather late out and I would hate for you to get lost in the forest again," she smiled sweetly.

He couldn't stop himself from saying, "Do I get to stay with you?"

She giggled, the sound like the tinkling of bells to his ears. She slipped her hand out of his and he ignored the sudden loss of warmth in favor of focusing on the sound of her laughter. He didn't get to enjoy it for long.

"Not on your life you bastard!" An angry voice boomed throughout the bar.

Meliodas then found himself being tackled to the ground by a pink blob.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth scolded hands flying to her curvaceous hips. The blonde on the floor watched her every movement, not paying the pink thing on top of him any mind.

He had a great view of her legs from down here.

"Didn't you hear what he said!" The pink thing on top of him argued. "Stay with you!" the voice shrieked. "This guy must have balls of steel to even suggest such a thing! Doesn't he know who you are?"

"We'll probably have to tell him now. Thanks Master," Ban commented as he lazily leaned over the bar, checking on the man.

"Huh?" Meliodas was really confused now. He looked at the pink thing on his chest and found, "A talking pig?!"

His mouth fell open and he swore he heard a collective sigh from all the workers.

"Alright everyone," Elizabeth spoke softly. "We are closing up shop for the night."

There were collective groans from all the other patrons as they finished their drinks. Apparently they weren't moving fast enough for Ban.

"You heard the lil lady," he slammed his hands down on the bar. "Get out!" he bellowed.

The people scurried to leave. But not out the door Meliodas came through earlier. They tapped multiple different areas of a window pane that was in front of a set of stairs. To his continued astonishment it turned into a door. The group of drinkers bolted into it, shutting it behind themselves.

It shifted back into a window.

"What the fuck?" Meliodas swore. The pig on top of him smacked him across the face with a hoof. "Ow! Wha the fuck!" he repeated outraged now from being hit.

"Stop swearing!" The pig demanded.

"Hawk! Don't hit him!" Elizabeth kneeled down besides the pair. She placed a gentle hand on Meliodas' cheek and he felt himself instantly relax at the touch. "He doesn't know what's going on."

"What is going on?" He asked, gazing into her visible blue eye, the other still hidden by her bangs.

She smiled sheepishly at him. He wasn't sure why she would be nervous. He gave her a smile in hopes of easing her stress. It helped a little.

"I would like to know that as well," King commanded, his voice hard. "What is the meaning of all this Elizabeth?"

She gulped, shifting anxiously on her knees. Meliodas frowned. So King was why she was nervous. He sat up causing Hawk to tumble onto the ground. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder as he eyed King.

"Hey, she didn't do anything wrong," the blonde told him.

King quirked a brow at him. "But she did. She asked you to stay."

Now it was Meliodas turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that? It's dark out and this bar is in the middle of the forest," he pointed out the obvious. "You can't tell me it hasn't happened before."

"It hasn't."

"Well if you ask me you should have extra rooms here anyways. I can't be the only one who stayed a little too long to find his way back."

"Actually, you are," Diane spoke now. He looked over to her and found her watching him like he was some sort of anomaly. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked," he gave her the same answer he had given Ban. Said man belted out a laugh at his answer. It eased the tension in the room immensely.

King let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging. "Did you find anything out at all Ban?"

The white haired man tapped his fingers on the bar in thought. "Na, just that he only wanted to find us cause of the ale. Didn't think he'd find us at all."

"So I was right!" Elizabeth beamed at Meliodas, a light blush on her cheeks, and his mouth went dry.

She pressed up against him, reminding him that he had his arm around her. Seeing as King was no longer a threat he removed his hold. Both of them frowned at the loss of touch as they stood up.

"Right about what?" Hawk spoke up and Meliodas fought the urge to gawk at him. He was a pig! Who talked!

"I believe our little princess here picked up right away on the same thing I noticed after conversing with him," Merlin spoke up from a nearby table. A smug smile barely hidden by one of her delicate hands.

"Which is what Lady Merlin?" Escanor asked from beside her.

This time Gowther answered. "That he has no ill will towards us."

"Why would I?" Meliodas furrowed his brow. He then looked at Elizabeth. "Wait a minute. You're a… princess?"

She blushed as she nodded and he couldn't help but find it irresistible. He wondered what else he could do to make her face turn that delicious shade of red.

"Am I the only one who didn't pick up on that?" Diane huffed.

"Uh, I didn't," Escanor admitted raising his hand meekly.

"Great," Diane mumbled then brightened. "At least it wasn't just me."

"I didn't know either!" Hawk pipes up. "Sorry for jumping you pal." He smiled and Meliodas patted him on the head.

Ban snickered, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Pretty sure your instincts were right on for tackling him when you did, Master." He sent Meliodas a knowing look, the accused merely shrugged.

"So what's the deal with everyone going that way," he pointed at the window, deciding to move the subject past him wanting to stay with Elizabeth. "Instead of using the door?

"That, dear traveler, is a hidden doorway. The only people to walk through the front are ones such as yourself. And that hasn't happened," Merlin paused. "Well for a very long time. Not often either."

"Right." Meliodas only understood half of what she said. "And where does the doorway lead to?"

The workers all exchanged glances. It seemed they were debating if they were actually going to tell him or not. Elizabeth was the one who spoke in his defense.

"He made it here. No harm will come from telling him where the passage leads," she told them all but she looked at King.

The cider haired man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He waved his free hand, giving her permission. Elizabeth smiled widely spinning on her heel to deliver the news.

"The doorway is to the Fairy King's forest!"

* * *

A/N: Well hey everyone! How's it going? How've ya been? As you can see I'm back with another story! I say story because… Well I started this as a one shot and of course I couldn't leave it at the two chapters I had originally planned… I don't know how people do it! I just can't stop writing once I get an idea! This, and my other story A Genie Named King, were BOTH supposed to be one shots!

But here I am, pre-writing the chapters for Genie and this one (which I will affectionately call Goldi) already finished.. Not to mention Destiny is already over 115k words and over 30 chapters. *sigh*

Whadaya gonna do?

Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this little side project of mine! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! It will be updating weekly! (The joys of having a story finished before hand! XD)

Thanks for reading!

Luv~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story though.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 2**

"Fairy King's… forest," Meliodas spoke slowly. Testing out the words. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's a place where the fairies reside, dear traveler," Merlin told him.

He frowned. "It's Meliodas," He told her, his scowl deepening. "And fairies? Really? That's what you guys are going with?"

"I don't understand his line of questioning," Gowther tilted his head.

"You don't believe us?" Elizabeth queried despondently. It hurt that he thought they had made it up. Maybe he wasn't what she thought he was.

His expression softened as he eyed her quivering bottom lip. "Fairies Elizabeth? I don't know what world you guys live in, but where I come from, they don't exist." He told her gently, taking her shaking hand in his.

"Of course they don't." King scoffed, barely concealed rage behind his tone. "Your kind tried to wipe us all out centuries ago."

"My kind?" Meliodas replied as he struggled to keep his voice in check. "We're all humans here aren't we?"

His query met silence.

He felt his anger simmer as he repeated meekly, "Aren't we?"

"You are the only human here," Merlin told him.

Meliodas mouth went dry. "But, what, how then?" His words rushed out past his lips, jumbling into meaningless garble.

"Perhaps a better explanation is in order," Merlin suggested. "I'll start. I'm a sorceress, very proficient in magic spells and the like."

"I'm a doll," Gowther said simply.

"I'm a rare kind of human, whose strength grows with the sun." Escanor spoke.

"I'm a giant!" Diane exclaimed excitedly. Meliodas gave her a disbelieving look. "Well I take shrinking pills so I can fit in the building," she explained sheepishly.

"I'm a druid," Elizabeth smiled at him. Even through his shock he managed to return it.

"I use to be human, buuuut I can't die now after drinkin-"

"Enough Ban," King cut him off sharply. Said man frowned but didn't continue what he was saying.

"So what are you then?" Meliodas spoke, suddenly feeling entirely too tired to have this kind of conversation. All eyes shifted to King.

He stood straight as he stared Meliodas in the eye. "I am the Fairy King, Harlequin."

Meliodas' jaw dropped. "Wait, so that's _your_ forest everyone disappeared too?" The cider haired man nodded. The blonde couldn't believe his ears. This man in front of him was a king? "But I thought your _name_ was King?"

"A nickname," he shrugged. The Fairy King then snapped his fingers, a green and black triangle spotted pillow appeared. He proceeded to lounge back on it. The thing floating in the air.

"Fuck," Meliodas swore at the sight. Hawk headbutted him behind the knees. "Ow!"

"Stop swearing!"

He pushed the pig's snout away from his legs and looked at Elizabeth. "Didn't they say you were a princess before?" She nodded her head, a knowing smile coming up on her lips. "So are you like his daughter or something then?"

King fell off his pillow landing hard on the floor.

Elizabeth giggled. "No we have no relation whatsoever. I'm merely a princess of the druids that live in the Fairy King's forest."

"Huh," he thought outloud. "So not only fairies live there?"

"N-no," King stuttered out, floating back up to his pillow. Meliodas found he preferred the warmer King to the cold one from before. "The realm is meant for any magical being."

"Huh," he hummed taking a seat back at the bar. He raised the mug to his lips and took a long drink.

The workers watched him with varying levels of interest.

"You're takin' this real well," Ban complimented.

Meliodas shrugged. "Pretty sure I passed out in the forest somewhere and this is all just a dream," he reasoned. "Why worry about what's happening in a dream?"

The bartender chuckled. "What if it ain't a dream?"

"Eh, I'll deal with it tomorrow when I wake up then," his green eyes shifted over to the silver haired beauty standing next to him. "Someone did offer me a place to sleep afterall."

She blushed and he fought to keep the smile off his face.

"Well shit! Let's drink then!" The white haired man cheered loudly. He poured ale into the mug Meliodas had seen him sipping on.

"Haven't you been drinking all night?" Meliodas asked as he calmly took a sip.

Ban grinned, "notice that did ya?"

They shared a laugh. Elizabeth scowled, "Ban! You know I don't like it when you drink on the job."

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry boss," he apologized out of habit. She always scolded him like this.

Meliodas whipped around to look at her. "This is your bar?"

"Uh y-yes," she stumbled with her words. It only made her even more attractive, he was pretty sure this girl could do no wrong by him.

Before he could stop himself, "that's hot," filtered past his lips. She immediately lit up with the most ferocious blush he'd seen her wear yet.

"You bastard!" Hawk shouted tackling him off the chair once again. "Keep your grubby hands off Elizabeth!"

"I haven't even touched her yet!" he argued. The rest of the bar, minus Elizabeth, roared with laughter.

"Yet?! Never!" The pig continued to stomp on his chest.

"Ow! Knock it off!" The pig was relentless. "Hey Ban! Mind if I use the kitchen? I'm thinking I should make my special pork chops!" Meliodas asked the barkeep through the pig's attempted punches.

"Nice try buddy! We don't serve pork here!" Hawk smirked as he paused in his tirade.

"Guess you'll just have to do," he responded casually.

"Eek! Elizabeth! Don't let him hurt me!" Hawk cowered behind her legs. She scratched between his ears to calm him.

"Are you alright Sir Meliodas?" She fretted crouching down in front of him.

The view was spectacular, he didn't answer, or move in fear of ruining the gracious look at her panties she awarded him with. She mistook it for him being hurt.

"Oh! Here let me help you." She placed her hands on his chest.

Her silver hair begin to float softly around her, revealing her hidden eye. It was orange and had an insignia he didn't recognize inside of it. Then her hands glowed and a feeling of peace washed over him.

"There," she smiled, hair falling back into place. "That should do it. How do you feel?"

"Really good actually," he placed his hand over hers on his chest. "How'd you do that?"

Pink spread across her cheeks from him touching her hand in such an intimate gesture. "I'm a druid. My magic is healing."

"That's pretty amazing," he told her with a tender smile. For a moment it was just the two of them again. The rest of the bar fading into the background.

"Get a room you two!" Ban laughed, popping the little bubble of peace the two had been in.

Elizabeth "eeped" and withdrew her hand. Meliodas was disappointed she pulled away from him but shrugged it off. He got up and took his chair for the second time tonight.

"So are you guys a guard of some sort?" He questioned. It was bothering him. Why was there a bar to pass through before getting into the Fairy King's forest? Didn't seem to make much sense.

"Of some sort yes," Merlin nodded. "This is the _only_ way into the Fairy King's forest. We are here to ensure that no one enters who shouldn't."

"Like me?"

"That is still up for debate," she smirked.

"He did make it past the first layer of defense," Gowther noted. "He also holds no ill will towards us," he reminded them all.

"Huh?" Meliodas furrowed his brow at the first part of what the pink haired man said. "What defense? I didn't notice anything."

"You're not supposed to be able to find this place so easily," Diane told him. "That's why we asked how you got here."

"I just walked around the woods for a few hours."

"That shouldn't have let you in though," King answered thoughtfully. "Were you lost?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "I woulda found my way out eventually.

"I wonder," the Fairy King leaned forward to examine him. "Do you have magic in you?"

"Huh?"

"I felt it when you and Elizabeth shook hands. There was a spike in magic pressure for a split second, but it was there," King told him as he hovered around examining Meliodas from a different angle.

"Is that what that was?" Daine pondered aloud.

"Knew there was something different about ya," Ban grinned.

"Whoa hold up!" Meliodas shouted holding his hands out in front of him. "I don't have magic! If Elizabeth hadn't just healed my ribs I wouldn't even think it existed!"

"There's no other explanation," King shrugged gliding back to lounge on his pillow.

"But - I -," he stopped. This was too much! For them to think he had magic of all things? That's just crazy talk.

"Perhaps he's meant to be the eighth?" Escanor announced suddenly, drawing all eyes of the occupants in the room. "W-What?" The man with the mustache stuttered.

"Hmm," Merlin hummed from her chair. "We knew he would be coming eventually. It is one of the more important sins afterall."

"Sins? What are you guys talking about now?" Meliodas grumbled, his hand going up to push his bangs out of his face in frustration. They fall right back into place a second later.

"Here," Ban handed him another mug. "You're going to be wanting this." Meliodas nodded his thanks, taking a swig instantly.

"We are the Seven Deadly Sins." Gowther told him undoing the top buttons of his uniform. "I am the Goat Sin of Lust." He pulled his shirt down to show him a tattoo on his right collarbone.

"Serpent Sin of Envy!" Diane exclaimed, showing him the mark on her left thigh.

"Grizzly Sin of Sloth," King yawned lazily turning his left ankle for him to see.

"Fox Sin of Greed," Ban grinned widely, standing up to show his ink above his waist on his left side.

"Lion Sin of Pride," Escanor showed him the large back tattoo.

"Boar Sin of Gluttony," Merlin showed him the mark on the left side of her neck.

There was a long pause as all eyes fell on Elizabeth. "Well," Meliodas prompted. "What are you then Elizabeth?"

She blushed as she slowly began to undo her top buttons. His eyes widened and a dusting of pink took over his cheeks.

"Uh, Elizabeth, what are you…?" He was silenced as he saw a tattoo of a humanoid creature above her left breast.

"Pixie Sin of Despair," she told him softly.

"Huh," he leaned close to her, not noticing the tensing of everyone else in the room. "Doesn't seem like a good title for you."

"Our sins aren't necessarily a description of our character Meliodas," Merlin told him. "They are faults of our past. Please do not judge us too harshly."

"Who's judging?" Meliodas leaned back in his chair. He took a swig of ale, a distant look coming over his face. "We all have things in our past that we aren't always proud of."

King shifted uneasily in his pillow, that hard gaze from earlier returning. "What aren't you proud of Meliodas?"

He laughed dryly. "You guys first."

No one answered him.

"Thought so," he finished his drink, waving Ban to refill it. He let out a sigh. "Let's just say I used to have an anger problem…"

Collective gasps filtered in from around the room. Meliodas was disappointed. He thought for sure they would understand. They each had a sin from the past. He figured they could accept his as well.

"Wrath," Elizabeth whispered. His green eyes found her aqua and she smiled. "You are the eighth," she exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him in a hug. "Thank goodness! We've been waiting for you for so long!"

"Huh?" He huffed out, confused. But he wrapped his arms around her, savoring the feeling.

"The Sins started off with Elizabeth as it's sole instigator. She opened this bar to serve as a gateway to the Fairy King's forest," Gowther explained. "King was not far behind. The rest of us came after that."

"A prophecy foretold the protectors of the Fairy King's forest would be eight," Merlin stepped in. "We've been at seven since Escanor came and that was a _long_ time ago."

"Uh, how old are you guys?" Meliodas asked skeptically. "You mentioned a couple of centuries ago… You can't possibly have been there."

"Not all of us," King chuckled. "Just me and Elizabeth actually."

"Uh…. what?" He looked down at the young woman in his arms. She smiled shyly at him. "No way are you two hundred years old!"

King and Ban laughed loudly. "She wishes she was that young!" Ban hooted.

"Elizabeth is almost as old as I am and I'm going on fifteen hundred!" The fairy wiped a stray tear from his amber eyes.

"King!" Elizabeth wailed burying her face embarrassedly in Meliodas chest.

"Knock it off you guys!" Diane hissed at them.

"Oh you're almost as bad!" Ban laughed "It's eight hundred years for you!"

"Yeah! Well you're only five hundred! You're practically a child!" She challenged.

"What was that?" Ban growled. "I'm no kid! Ask King's sister!"

A collective "oooo" spread through the room. Most of it supplied by Meliodas and Diane.

"Damnit Ban! Shut up!" King threw his pillow at him. "Don't talk about Elaine like that!"

The argument continued. Meliodas laughed as he listened. Upon hearing a small giggle from underneath him, he remembered the woman in his arms. He glanced down and saw her smiling face watching her friends. He smiled too.

"Ya know," he said drawing her attention to him. "I don't mind that you're older than me," he told her sincerely. She blushed, hiding her face from him once again against his chest.

Because truthfully he didn't.

So what if she was probably over a millennium older than him. That didn't stop his heart from beating faster when he looked at her. Or the way his breathing would stop when she smiled at him. He couldn't be happier being in this weird bar in the middle of nowhere.

He'd stay here as long as they let him.

He'd have to write home eventually he supposed. His family would worry if he didn't. But they couldn't stop him from staying here.

Slowly the room cleared out. Escanor, Merlin, and Gowther being the first to retire. King and Diane followed about an hour after, heading to their own room. Apparently the two were a couple. This left Meliodas, Ban, Elizabeth and Hawk.

"So where's your room Elizabeth?" Meliodas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively after the silverette let out a long yawn.

"No way bub!" Hawk scolded. "You're sleeping in the basement!"

He shrugged, too tired to argue. The remaining members followed Hawk down the steps behind the bar. Meliodas found a clean spot and laid down. He shifted this way and that, but couldn't get comfortable.

"Too hard," he complained jumping back up. "Somewhere else?" he suggested hopefully.

"You can give the extra mattress in my room a try. King use to sleep there before he and Diane started dating." Ban walked up to the main floor and then lead them to the stairs. They went up a couple of flights before they arrived.

Meliodas collapsed onto it and sank in. He almost couldn't get out! The bed had way too much give!

"Uh, help? This is way too soft," he protested as Ban rolled him out of the bed.

"Don't suppose there's any beds left?"

"No-" Hawk said and Elizabeth interrupted immediately with "Yes."

She led them back down the stairs to the second floor room.

Suddenly he felt like he was in a fairy tale he knew by heart. Except the character he was playing was suppose to be a little girl with golden hair and there were people instead of bears. There was also the fact that instead of a house in the woods, it was a bar. Okay. Maybe this wasn't like the fairy tale he was thinking of.

 _It is similar,_ he admitted taking the steps down slowly. The ale was starting to catch up with him. _A bar in the forest. People gave me food and now I'm being shuffled around from bed to bed. If I remember right this next one should be perfect._

They stepped into the room and he only noticed one bed. He was so tired he collapsed onto it. Just like he thought, it was perfect. He didn't even speak as sleep tugged at his consciousness.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Ban's voice came out garbled through his sleepy haze.

"We could always make him one of the Sins?" Elizabeth suggested and he felt himself smile at hearing her speak so sweetly. "I believe that he is the one the prophecy spoke of."

It became harder to keep conscious. Hawk was the last he heard speak before he fell asleep.

Hawk snorted. "Yeah he can be the Dragon's Sin of Wrath," he told them.

Meliodas figured he was joking, but he had to admit;

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap people! Kidding of course XD But this was were I was originally going to end this lovely little story. But my wonderful beta dear Jenarla told me to think about adding to it. If it wasn't for her you guys may not have gotten anything past this second chapter! So huge shout to her! Make sure to thank her guys ;)

This story has quickly become one of my favorites to write! Being my first AU (we aren't counting Genie since you guys have only seen the one chapter. Which I also love) it was really satisfying to make something that was my own. Hopefully you guys will like it as much as me and my beta do! :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite! I'll be seeing you next week!

Luv~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 3**

The sun filtered in through the curtain, causing the blonde man sleeping on the nearby bed to groan his displeasure at the bright light. He turned away, attempting an escape. His arm draped lazily over a pillow as he pulled it close.

Meliodas did not want to wake up today.

He had had the most wonderful of dreams last night. He imagined he was in a fairy tale. Goldilocks and The Three Bears, except not that kiddy shit, he dreamt up the grown up edition. With a bar, ale, a sexy waitress, ale, an overly excitable staff, and a talking pig. Did he mention the ale? That ale was fantastic. Not one of the weirdest dreams he'd ever had, but it was certainly out there.

A part of him honestly wanted it to be true when he opened his eyes. It had been awhile since he found himself having such fun. With strangers no less! Finding people who had no idea who he was and genuinely seemed to like him for him, was refreshing.

Elizabeth especially.

 _Ahh,_ he sleepily grinned, clutching his pillow closer. _Elizabeth,_ he definitely wanted her to be true at the very least. To say that he was impressed with his mind for coming up with her was an understatement. He idly wondered where he drew the inspiration for her from. He can't remember seeing anyone like her.

The only thing he kicked himself for was not taking a chance to touch her. Everything about her called out to him. From her long silky legs that lead to the greatest ass he'd ever seen, to her luscious chest and hell, even that sweet innocent smile of hers drew him in. Like a moth to a flame. He usually wasn't so controlled when he wanted something.

And he wanted her.

Normally he didn't fight the urge to touch a woman he desired. There weren't many instances, and none of them lead to anything more than that. Just touching. He swore his hands had a mind of their own.

But Elizabeth was different.

He knew it the moment he saw her. She was everything he needed in life. Crazy to think he drew this conclusion from meeting her just the night before. Throw in that it was a dream and it was even weirder. He sighed and squeezed the pillow in his arms as if he was grabbing her chest. At least he could pretend he had been brave enough to touch her.

A squeak from his pillow made him pause.

 _Huh?_ He gave another squeeze and this time a breathy sigh escaped the pillow. _What kind of pillow is this?_ He peeked an eye open and his vision was flooded with silver hair. _No way… Last night was real?!_ He couldn't believe it!

Elizabeth was laying in bed with him, her back pressed against his chest.

He groped again, gentler this time and waited for her reaction. Another sigh filtered past her lips, her back arching her breast further into his hold. He was stunned. He didn't know how or when she got into bed with him but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Sir Meliodas," she exhaled pleasurably. He pinched her hardened nipple as a jolt of excitement coursed through him. She rewarded him with a low moan.

"God Elizabeth," he mumbled.

"Ah!" She yelped whipping her head around to look at him with wide eyes. "S-Sir Meliodas! You're awake!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You thought I was sleeping?" his voice came out husky.

She blushed brightly at the sound, busying herself with wiggling her body around to face him. He couldn't fight the smile that broke out across his face at the sight of her. At this point he was pretty sure he wasn't dreaming. But…

"Very naughty Elizabeth," he rumbled and she shivered. He gave her generous chest another squeeze. She squirmed, if possible, even closer to him. "Taking advantage of a sleeping man."

"I-I-I wasn't!" She insisted, an unexplainable heat taking over her body. "I j-just didn't want to wake you!"

"So I'm not dreaming?" He had to ask as his hand moved from her breast. It passed over her silken nightgown to grasp her firm rear. Her body lurched forward into his. "Everything last night really happened? This is really happening?"

She gripped his shoulders tightly as she nodded.

"What a hell of a way to wake up," he smirked dangerously and Elizabeth gulped.

"I didn't want to disturb you Sir Meliodas," she whispered trying to distract herself from the foreign feelings rushing through her body. "You were sleeping so soundly. I actually was just about to leave w-when you…" she trailed off, eyes darting away from his.

"Hmm," he hummed. He wanted to apologize, he really did. But he didn't say things he didn't mean and he wouldn't mean that apology. He knew that much. He gripped her rear tightly.

She let out another breathy moan.

"I have to say, you're a lot better than the pillow I thought I was holding," he grinned and she blushed. "God you're beautiful," he blurted out.

She hid her face in his neck this time. Apparently she wasn't used to compliments. This girl was too adorable for her own good. _And sexy,_ he thought as he trailed the hand on her rear up to her face.

He guided her chin up so he could look at her. Their noses brushed against each other. Elizabeth's throat tightened at her closeness to him. "Mind if I try something?" He spoke softly, his breath fanning across her lips. She nodded, giving him the permission to do something else he had so desperately been wanting from her.

Her lips.

He closed the small distance between them, covering her lips with his gently. He didn't want to scare her, God knows he probably went too far already with all his touching. So he decided to let her control this part. Her action, or lack of, would let him know to pursue more, or to back off.

To his astonishment, she kissed him back. Her force pushed his back flat on the bed and she hovered over him. He hummed his approval, pulling her delicate form on top of him. She gasped at the feeling of him between her legs and he seized the opportunity to explore her mouth.

She tasted heavenly.

Elizabeth moaned at the feeling, pressing herself closer. His hands moved from her hips down to the milky skin just below the hemline of her sleepwear. She shivered at the contact of his hands on her bare skin. He trailed them slowly upwards, pushing the smooth material up as he went.

She pulled her lips from his and sat up.

His hands stopped their journey and he peeled his lust filled eyes open. She stayed on top of him, straddling his lap looking completely flustered. Her hair was a tangled mess. One strap of her nightgown slipped off her shoulder, the side displaying the creamy view of her chest covering just enough so he didn't see her nipple. His hands bundled up the bottom of her nightie, the material resting high on her thighs.

Her face was flushed and eyes wide as if in disbelief of what they were doing. But her aqua colored gaze, it mirrored his own. She brought a delicate hand to her cheek, her mouth dropping into an _O._

"Oh goddesses!" She whispered and he paused curious at the saying. "I'm so sorry!" She fretted, attempting to make an escape. "I don't know what came over me!"

Meliodas kept his hold on her thighs, preventing her getaway. She avoided his gaze. He didn't like that. He came to the conclusion that if he let her leave now, things would be weird between them. The chance of them repeating this lowering significantly. Even if they didn't do this again for awhile, he couldn't stand the thought of her being distant from him.

He sat up, causing her to squeal a bit as she shifted a bit farther down his body. He peered into her eyes as he grumbled, "Don't apologize. That was as much me as it was you."

She blushed brightly. "B-but!" She rushed to explain her thinking. "W-we just m-met and I don't want you to think of me in only," she gestured wildly between them, "in this way. I'd like to h-have something more."

Meliodas stared at her dumbfounded. _That's what she was worried about?_ He thought tilting his head. A smile spread across his lips. "I'd like that too," he admitted to her. Might as well confess now that it's out in the open. He fell for this girl the moment she smiled at him.

"R-really?" She dropped her mouth open. Meliodas shoved his thoughts about what she could do with that delectable mouth of hers aside. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

"Of course," he grinned. "I don't crawl into bed with anyone," he confessed.

Because truthfully, he hadn't. As embarrassing as it may be, his brothers teased him relentlessly about it, he was a virgin. Sure he had urges to touch woman and gave in to them most of the time. But nothing ever happened past that. He just didn't have the interest after he got a feel, as shallow as that sounded.

"Technically," she looked away, ignoring the fluttering of her heart at his admission. "I crawled into bed with you."

"Oh?" He squeezed her thighs, forcing her gaze back to his.

"It's my bed," she pouted crossing her arms under her chest. The action pushed them up, the material dangerously close to exposing one of her hidden treasures.

He swallowed thickly and slid the strap back up to its proper place. "Thanks for letting me sleep next to you," he smiled gently and she returned it. Not one for letting too much mushy stuff go on he added, "those other beds were shit."

"Sir Meliodas!" She chastised as she playfully slapped his arm. He grinned wickedly as he wrapped his arms around her generous hips to squeeze her panty clad bottom. "Ah!" She yelped, jumping forwards causing them both to fall back to the bed.

"Why, Miss Elizabeth!" Meliodas teased, their face dangerously close. "Are you coming onto me?"

She blushed hotly but a sly smirk danced across her lips, "maybe."

He kissed her again, slower this time. Her body relaxed against him. A sigh of contentment from Elizabeth passed into his mouth and he grinned. She grinned as well. Turned out kissing became a lot harder when the two people engaging in the action smiled. Their teeth clanked together and he let out a chuckle.

"I suppose I should get downstairs. The others are probably wondering what is taking so long," Elizabeth sighed.

"Surprised Hawk hasn't come barging in here yet," Meliodas frowned at the memory of the angry pig.

She worried her bottom lip in thought as she climbed off him. He wanted to pull her back down and bite that lip for her. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a change of clothes.

"I hope Sir Ban didn't do anything to him," she frowned. Meliodas quirked an eyebrow at that? What could he have possibly done? "I'll be right back," she said as she slipped into a room he'd guess was the bathroom to change.

He folded his hands behind his head. _What a bizarre day,_ he thought including last night in the experience. He was pretty sure he should be a little bit more overwhelmed with the whole thing. He shrugged, sitting up from the bed. He'd just take the day in stride and go with whatever may come his way.

Life tended to be easier when he did that.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom not long after. She wore a navy blue sundress with a sweetheart neckline. Meliodas resisted the temptation of just throwing her right back on the bed to continue what they had been doing. She smiled at him and left the room, letting him know to come down whenever he was ready.

He let out a huff of air, not realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time. He followed her down the stairs minutes later, after he had taken care of some business in the bathroom.

"Yo," Ban greeted enthusiastically. "Sleep well?" He asked with a crooked grin and a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time," Meliodas answered, gaze lingering on Elizabeth's form as she went around the bar wiping up tables. Only her and Ban in the room.

"Hmm," the white haired man hummed. "Bet it was."

"Sure wasn't expecting her there when I woke up."

Ban belted out a laugh. "You're welcome." He smirked as Meliodas raised a questioning brow. "I insisted that she just sleep in her own bed. It's big enough for two. Plus," he snickered to himself. "I may or may not have let Hawk have a drink after you two went to bed."

"Is that bad?"

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"Huh," Meliodas glanced around the room. He momentarily got distracted by Elizabeth's dress riding up her legs as she bent over a table. "I wondered where he was. Figured he'd put a kibosh on us sleeping together if he knew."

"Oh he would," the other man nodded knowingly. He disappeared for a moment, ducking down into the kitchen. He returned with three plates filled to the brim with food. "Master's still sleeping like a rock down there. He could give King a run for his money today."

"King sleep in a lot?" The blonde asked before stuffing a forkful of food in his mouth. Elizabeth came to join him and Ban for breakfast.

Elizabeth sat down beside him at the bar, a giggle escaping her lips. "Most days yes. He's been getting better though since Diane has been staying with him." She blushed a bit before adding, "says he can't sleep well without her."

"Well that's sickenly sweet," Meliodas commented and Ban snickered. _Gotta admit,_ he thought as he watched Elizabeth take a bite and praise Ban for his wonderful cooking, _there's probably some merit to that idea. Don't think I'll sleep as good as I did last night ever again._

King and Diane came down the stairs not too long after. Ban went and grabbed them some food as well. The two thanked him and chowed down. King almost falling asleep in his multiple times. When they were finished the fairy king turned his attention to Meliodas.

"What's your plan now?"

"Not really sure," Meliodas admitted. "Thought I'd stick around for a bit if that's alright?" It was meant as a question for everyone, but it was directed to King. He really wasn't sure who the leader of their ragtag team of Sins was, but he'd bet it was him.

King scrunched up his nose as he thought. He placed an elbow on the bar, resting his head in his open palm. "I suppose by this point there really is no harm."

Ban and Elizabeth exchanged victorious grins. Seemed they liked having him around. Hell, he wasn't going to complain. New friends were always welcomed.

"Well thanks King," Meliodas beamed. "I half expected you to kick me out after how you wanted me gone last night."

The Sloth Sin winced, "Uh, sorry about that."

"We don't really have a protocol for someone staying the night," Diane shrugged, explaining her boyfriend's reaction last night. "It's never been done before," she paused.

"Right, the only other time was Escanor." King nodded. "So I suppose if we are following that example, then we should probably figure out if you have magic and make you one of us," he chuckled at, what seemed to him, an absurd idea.

"We already picked out a name for him!" Ban declared eagerly.

"Huh?" The fairy was baffled. Diane and he exchanged confused stares.

"Dragon's Sin of Wrath!" Elizabeth told the couple enthusiastically. "Isn't it great? Hawk came up with it."

Meliodas pondered the name. He thought he had heard that last night just before going to sleep. Of course at the time he hadn't really put much merit in the idea.

"Uh," King started uneasily. "I'm not sure that's the best-"

"But you said so yourself!" Elizabeth interrupted him. "He must have magic in him to have made it this far."

The Grizzly Sin frowned as he thought back to the occurrence. He paled slightly as he realized that he did indeed say that. When he made the comment he knew it to be true, there wasn't any other possible explanation. But just because it _was_ true didn't mean they should just jump in and make Meliodas a Sin. Certain criteria needed to be met before such a thing could happen.

Elizabeth knew this better than anyone. Except for maybe King himself. The two of them had started The Seven Deadly Sins together after all. For them to just accept him because he had magic and stumbled into the bar was not enough. Perhaps Elizabeth knew something about this man that he didn't.

King sighed. Elizabeth always had a way to get what she desired. It wasn't something she would do very often, but if she wanted this man on the team, then he most likely would be. There was only one real question King had at this point; What kind of magic does he have? He'd have to wait for Merlin or Gowther to show up to figure it out for sure. If Meliodas was truthful last night, the man didn't even realize he had magic.

King had a hunch that he knew just what kind of being their new friend was and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Ugh," Hawk groaned as he came up from the basement, easily drawing everyone's attention. "I'm never drinking again!" He collapsed on the floor once he reached the main level.

Ban rolled his eyes. "You only had half of a drink, Master. We need to work on your tolerance."

The pink pig turned a sickly shade of green. "No thanks."

"I have just the thing to clear that clouded mind of yours," Merlin spoke from the bottom of the steps, a smug grin pulling at her lips.

Hawk squeaked, rushing over to hide behind Elizabeth's chair. "Too fast," he mumbled, placing a hoof in front of his mouth waiting for the nausea to pass.

Meliodas felt kinda bad for the little guy. Hangovers were always the worst thing about drinking. Not that he could say he had much experience in that lately. It'd been a long time since he had anything more than a headache. Odd thing actually, when he turned 20, he stopped getting even those. He never really thought on it much and tossed it up to him just being awesome at holding his liquor. Now that he took the time to think on it; it _was_ peculiar.

"I'm good," Hawk finally managed to grind out his reply.

Merlin looked a bit put out, but shrugged as she strutted towards King. "Here's what you asked for."

Meliodas didn't pay much mind to the piece of paper Merlin handed King. He really didn't care. Not until the cider haired man kept shooting him anxious glances. Not until King spoke up.

"Shit," the fairy swore under his breath. He narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "You're sure?"

She scoffed crossing her arms in front of her, "of course I'm sure. We ran the test multiple times."

"What is it?" Elizabeth spoke up softly. She too looked at him, but it was gentle were King's had been apprehensive.

"Well," King sighed heavily, slumping back on his pillow. "We know what kind of being he is."

"Huh?" So the test was about _him?_ How the heck did they even get anything to test? He shivered slightly, maybe he didn't want to know that yet.

"Well," Ban prompted impatiently. "Spit it out."

King took a deep breath. "Meliodas is a demon."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! *dramatic music* Hello dear readers! Welcome to another chapter of goldi! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I didn't hear much from you guys on the last one so hopefully I did a better job with this one! :) It means a lot that you guys take the time to read and when you leave reviews! They really make my day :)

Things are going to get interesting from here on out. Be ready! XD

Luv~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 4**

"Imma…. What?" Meliodas spoke, his voice low. To say he was stunned would be a drastic understatement. He didn't believe what he heard. Sure, he could take the rest of them thinking they were these mystical beings. It didn't bother him any of what they were/thought they were.

But saying that he was… a demon? A fucking _demon_ of all things. Well this was the moment when he officially lost his shit.

"You're joking right?" He asked King. The man suddenly taking the hard stare Meliodas had first seen on him. Gone was the anxious fairy, in his place was a man that Meliodas actually could have believed was a king.

If he wasn't so pissed, that is.

"This isn't exactly a joking topic is it?" King countered, his voice surprisingly even.

Meliodas stood up from his chair glaring at the man on the green pillow. King got off his perch and stood toe to toe with him. The two stared at each other for a long while as a battle of wills took place. Unlucky for Meliodas, King's patience in such things far out weighed his own. The Fairy King did have _centuries_ of experience on the man in his twenties.

The blonde broke the silence first. "How is that even possible."

"I would assume it's a family trait," King told him, not moving a muscle even as Meliodas begin to pulsate in anger.

"Now you're calling my family demons?" He struggled to keep his voice in check. His fist shaking at his sides.

"You say it as if I'm insulting them."

"Aren't you?" Meliodas bellowed. King seem unfazed by his anger, which only served to piss him off even more.

"I am not," the cider haired man assured him. Those damn amber eyes refused to back down from his emerald ones. "I'm merely stating a fact."

"How is this such an easy topic for you?" He demanded. "Are demons common in your world too?"

"Actually, no, they are just as rare here as they are in your own I'm assuming."

"What?" His unquenchable anger simmered.

"We have not heard from the demon clan since," King's eyes left his, finally, to find Elizabeth. "Since we started this bar almost twelve hundred years ago."

"How can you be so sure I'm one of them then?" He held onto a hope that maybe, just maybe, this was all a mistake. He couldn't possibly be a demon. The worse of the monsters, possessing people, scaring children. He _couldn't_ be one.

"It's unlikely they would have just died out," Merlin interjected. Gowther and Escanor now stood on either side of her. Meliodas wasn't sure when they had joined them. He didn't really care either. "You are _part_ demon. They likely integrated themselves among humans."

King cursed her bluntness under his breath.

" _Part_ ," Meliodas spat out. "Because that makes being a, a, _monster_ better?"

"You are not a monster Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth's soft voice enveloped him. He whipped around to find her eyes wide, shining with unshed tears. His heart squeezed at the sight.

 _Is she… afraid of me?_

That was the last straw. He couldn't handle this anymore. Without another word, he left. He stomped towards the front door and threw it open. He ignored the cracking of wood as well as the desperate cries of the people he left behind. More than just Elizabeth's voice called out to him. Her's was the only one he bothered to zone in on.

He ran to escape them. The voices of people telling him to come back _had_ to be a figment of his imagination. None of them actually wanted him there.

A demon.

The knowledge made him sick. Even King had said, being a demon was _rare_ even in his forest. What other reason could there be for that than demons being scum. They didn't belong in King's realm. _He_ didn't belong there. Not with the group of people whose duty it was to protect the Fairy King's Forest. Not with someone as pure as Elizabeth.

He'd ruin her.

A part of him had known it to be true. But he chalked it up to pointless paranoia. Now that he knew what he was, perhaps it was his inner… _demon_ telling him as such. A druid princess and a demon? What could be more morally wrong then that?

Of course he'd fall for someone he could never have. It was selfish, but he was glad he took the chance with her this morning. He'd carry that memory with him until he died. _Whenever demons die,_ he scoffed at the thought.

He collapsed against a tree. He knew he was lost. _Again._ But he couldn't much find it in himself to care. His mind overflowed with information. Not knowing where in the forest he was, landed on the bottom of his worries for the day. Surprisingly being a demon wasn't even at the top of the list now that he'd exhausted himself.

Elizabeth was.

Meliodas groaned, his head flopping back against the rough bark of the tree. The painful throbbing was a welcomed distraction. It did little to soothe his aching heart, but cleared his mind rather nicely. He repeated the action, this time seeing spots outline his vision.

 _So maybe this isn't the best way to clear my head,_ he thought sourly as he rubbed the spot gingerly.

"Sir Meliodas?"

"Aaaand now I'm hearing things," he groaned dropping his head down between his bent knees. "I shouldn't have run away."

"No you shouldn't have."

"Is it normal for the voice in your head to talk back to you?" He mumbled, not honestly expecting to hear the voice a third time.

"No?" The amused voice continued, "but I'm not a voice in your head."

Meliodas' head snapped up. Elizabeth's tender smile greeted him. He should have known it was her. That siren's song had forever ingrained itself on his heart. But he'd left her. Shame and guilt over his senseless action wracked him. He didn't deserve to see that gracious smile of hers. He forced his gaze back to the forest floor.

She didn't say anything but sat down beside him. Elizabeth copied his posture, pulling her knees to her chest. He tried not to be entrapped by her movement, he really did. But it proved impossible to look away from her a second time. When he left, he honestly thought that was going to be the last time he ever saw her. The fear of her rejection was greater than anything else he had ever experienced.

The silver haired beauty waited patiently for him to find his nerve. She wanted him to be the first to speak, he knew that. He let out a heavy sigh as he took her hand in his, loving the way her cheeks tinged pink. She didn't flinch from him like he thought she would. There was no fear in those aqua eyes.

Only understanding.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," she gave him a painfully sad smile. He hoped he'd never see it again.

"I shouldn't have ran away," he repeated.

"No, you shouldn't have," she agreed again squeezing his hand. She held his gaze as she said, "but I understand."

"You're too good for me you know," he blurted out. She shined so brightly, he averted his eyes.

"Please don't say such things," she urged him gently. She pulled his hand to her chest, clutching it in between both of hers. "The information overwhelmed you. It's probably still too much. But please," she took a shaky breath. "Please don't leave."

A wetness fell onto his hand. It took him half a second to realize she was crying. "Oh God, no," he drew her into his lap. She wept harder into his shoulder, still holding his one hand in a vise grip. He used his free one to rub her back. "Please don't cry Elizabeth," his voice came out broken, surprising them both.

She leaned back. "You can't either then," she gave him a watery smile. His eyes widened as one of her hands wiped away a stray tear.

He choked on a laugh. "What are you doing to me Elizabeth?" He questioned her fondly. "It's been _years_ since I've cried."

"Perhaps you were due then," she smiled softly at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

She released his hands in favor of digging her fingers into his shirt. His own arms locked around her waist, caging her against him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, both trying to calm their tears. After a while, Elizabeth finally spoke.

"The demons were still around back when I was young, ya know," she told him, working an anxious finger around the fabric of his shirt. "Probably not much older then you are now actually."

"I keep forgetting how old you are," he chuckled as a hand stroked her hair. It was just as soft as he imagined it would be. Everything about this woman just seemed to welcome him.

She pinched his skin lightly.

"Ow!" He complained moving her hand to rub the now sore spot.

"Don't make fun of my age, Sir Meliodas," she scolded him, but he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her even as she shook her head at his goofy antics. His hand returned to it's place on her hip.

She let out a breath of air. "I was young and stupid. Something bad happened and the forest was burned to the ground."

Meliodas said nothing but continued his calming hand on her hair. He didn't know exactly why she was telling him this. But if she thought it was important, then he would listen.

"The Fairy King's forest was lost. The one we guard now is a new forest, far away from the old." She explained further. "Demons use to live in harmony with all the other clans, but they were behind the attack." She took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. "I was a part of the group that drove them away. I committed My Sin then, Sir Meliodas."

His eyes widened. She was going to tell him her Sin? Part of him was extremely surprised. The past could be a delicate topic.

"I… I sealed away many demons back then Sir Meliodas," she attempted to speak past her dry mouth. "I'm responsible for you not having many kin. I caused your kind so much anguish! It's not right for me to feel like I do about you," she began to cry again, his shirt crumpled in between her hands. "I am the Pixie Sin of Despair."

Suddenly her desperate plea for him not to leave made more sense. She knew she was going to tell him. Elizabeth had to be fighting her own inner battle when she figured out the truth. That she herself had played a hand in forsaking his kind. She was probably more torn up than he was.

"Oh Elizabeth," he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

He breathed in her scent, cherishing the lingering smell of lavender covered by something muskier. It took him a second to realize that the musky scent was his own. The calmness that washed over him at the thought of their scents mingling together startled him. He'd never felt so at peace as he was in this moment. The thought made his heart beat so fast, it hurt. How she ever could have thought he'd hate her for something she did so long ago, he couldn't understand. She placed so much trust in him by telling her sin.

He had to tell her his own.

"I… used to get in a lot of fights," he started, staring blankly at the tree bark across from him.

He ignored the her sharp inhale. He couldn't stop, no matter how much she may fear him.

"It was weird ya know. I was abnormally strong for someone my size. Makes more sense now," he chuckled darkly finding an odd sense of humor at the realization. "I hurt a lot of people. Sometimes over the stupidest little things. Most of them were just simple fist fights. But there was one that went too far."

He paused, listening hard for Elizabeth's reaction. She hadn't pushed away from him yet, so he took that as a sign to continue.

"One night a few years ago, I got into a bar fight. It was bad. _Really_ bad," he stressed, not noticing his tightening grip on Elizabeth's hips.

She made no sounds of protest. Completely enthralled by his story. Elizabeth was just as stunned by the revealing of his sin as he had been by hers.

"I had gone out with my brothers. They went home before I did but I refused to go, telling them I wasn't ready to leave. I should have left with them," he let out a dry laugh. Because it wasn't easy explaining to the girl he was falling for that he may or may not be a complete nutcase.

Still she said nothing, waiting patiently for him.

"A group of guys started to pick on me. Calling me a child and saying it was past my bedtime. The usual shit when I go out," he let her know he was used to such things having long gotten used to the name calling.

He missed her frown.

"Usually I'm able to take it in stride and ignore them. Or one of my two brothers would step in and take care of them," he added.

Telling her about his family was a way of delaying the inevitable rejection he'd face. Not a sound escaped the silver haired beauty's lips. He silently prayed that she had fallen asleep even though he knew it was futile, of course she was awake.

"They kept pushing me, the insults soon turning to my brothers. That's where I lost it. I spun around so fast and got right in the man's face, daring him to say it again. He got scared and he hit me. So I punched him in the face, knocking him out and breaking his nose. His buddies weren't to happy about it," he gulped.

"He had a whole gang with him. They all came at me at once. At the time I swore I was fighting the same five guys. But my rage had blinded me. By the time I calmed down… There were fifteen bloody bodies on the floor. It took awhile for my hearing to come back too. But when it did…"

He let out a shaky breath. "The screams were so loud. I had their blood on my hands. The next thing I knew, I was being put into the back of a police car."

Elizabeth _finally_ moved, crushing his silent plea that she slept through the confession. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. His own quickly came to cover it. He leaned into it thankful for the comfort he didn't deserve. He closed his eyes, not ready to meet her gaze.

"My Dad was able to bribe the whole lot of them into not pressing charges. The added effect of having the best lawyer around explain that if they did, _they_ would be the ones at fault. Claiming I did it all in self defense or some bull shit that wasn't true." He paused, eyes opening to find hers. "Wanna know the worst part about _all_ of this?"

She said nothing. Her aqua eyes holding no hate that he was so sure he would find. He answered his own question, not waiting for a reply.

"A part of me always knew that I was different. I just didn't realize it was like _that,_ " He squeezed her hand that was on his cheek. "I'm different from my family even. They take pride in fighting. I used to when I was younger, thinking it was normal because that's how my family was. It was only when I went off to college that I realized it wasn't normal. That even out there I was different from everyone else."

"Oh Sir Meliodas," she spoke, her voice rough from her crying.

"You know what my Dad did after he bailed me out?" He shook his head, anger bubbling in his veins. "He told me _Good Job_ , for taking out fifteen of them without getting a scratch on me. Then the fucker bought me a lamborghini in honor of besting my brothers," he scoffed roughly. "Because beating the shit out of a bunch of regular people within an inch of their life is something to be proud of."

"So your Dad is loaded huh?" A voice interrupted the silence that had settled around the two. They both jumped.

"That's what you took out of that whole conversation?" King rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the treeline. Ban right behind him.

"Was there something else important in there?" Ban tilted his head. "I don't know what a lamborghini is, but I think I want one," he grinned crookedly at Meliodas.

The blonde was dumbfounded. _How long were the two of them there? Did they hear his whole story? His sin?_ Judging from King's less than pleased expression, most likely. But Ban, the man was still grinning at him. He couldn't help it.

Meliodas laughed. The sound coming past his lips, far happier than the topic they had been discussing called for. But it felt good. Ban had heard his confession and the only thing he cared about was the car. And the man didn't even know it was a car!

Elizabeth was still curled in his lap. Her expression was one of worry at his sudden fit of laughter. She pressed a small hand to his forehead to check for a fever.

King watched it all, a thoughtful frown gracing his features. Ban and Elizabeth had obviously heard Meliodas' tale, neither caring. He himself heard it as well. The pattern among their stories too similar to be a coincidence. A sin he was responsible for, and yet not. Meliodas beat those men, there was no dancing around that. But they had indeed hit him first.

Despite what Meliodas had said, King knew that to be true. It's how all their stories went. The indistinguishable gray area. King couldn't deny it anymore. Meliodas _was_ The Sin of Wrath, the Sin they were waiting for.

"So it's a car?" Ban questioned squatting down in front of the pair. King realized he missed some of their conversation while he was lost in thought.

"Yep!" Meliodas chirped happily. "I'd let you drive it sometime but," he glanced down at Elizabeth, the woman blushing from his intense gaze. He grinned before looking back at Ban. "Don't think I'm going to be leaving for awhile."

King raised an eyebrow at his outright insistence that he was staying. Somehow the movement caught the demon's attention. The two now locked in another silent battle. One Ban interrupted almost immediately.

"Aw, that's lame," he whined laying flat on his back. "Haven't had many chances to drive a car. That one seems like fun!"

Meliodas broke his contact with King and eyed the Sin of Greed on the forest floor. He chuckled. "It is fun to drive," he admitted. He's only human after all. _And part demon_ , the thought would take some getting use to. But he had two great people that accepted him, Ban and Elizabeth, and that was a start.

"It's probably best for everyone's safety if you don't let him drive that car," King commented dryly. He'd had more dealings with the modern world then the rest of the Sins.

While most mystical beings resided in his forest, not all did. He occasionally needed to venture out into the human world to tend to their needs. King informed them of how things were in the forest, guiding some back there if they so wished. Sometimes he even guided beings away from the forest to one of these groups.

He wouldn't admit to Meliodas how common it was for mystical beings to venture out into the human world for a few hundred years. Not yet anyways. That kind of information didn't need to be shared right away.

"Hey!" Ban shouted springing up in protest. "I'm a great driver!"

Meliodas laughed. "I'll make sure we have an empty street or something," he said with a wide grin.

He didn't deny either of them in what they said, instead taking both parties wants into account and instantly developing a game plan.

King forgot how gifted the Demon Clan had been in strategy. _Still are,_ he corrected himself. Meliodas proved what King already suspected; the Demon Clan still existed. He had a family and chances were everyone he knew were demons. King couldn't claimed to be well versed in demon customs, after a thousand years one tends to forget, but it was an interesting fact that they hadn't told him yet. He seemed to be old enough.

Perhaps he hadn't met their standards of _being a man,_ yet.

 _Yeah,_ King thought to himself scrunching up his nose, _not touching that one._

"Ban," the fairy interrupted the three's conversation.

Meliodas wondered if he had being paying any attention at all. The Fairy King seemed to be constantly lost in thought. He didn't bother to ask, he knew the main subject had been himself.

"Whaddya want?" Ban frowned at having been cut off mid sentence. It was a pet peeve of his and King did it often. If anyone asked him, he'd say King needed to pull his head outta his ass and pay attention to his surroundings.

Sadly, no one ever did ask the Fox Sin his opinions on matters such as that. A shame.

"Take Elizabeth and return to the bar," the cider haired man ordered.

"Uh," the undead man was perplexed. "Aren't you coming with?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh. "Meliodas and I have some things to discuss first." A conversation both parties dreaded if their matching scowls meant anything.

"Does this mean," Elizabeth spoke, her tone hopeful as she eyed their leader. "That you accept?" She stood, her legs shaky from both anticipation and sitting on them for too long. Meliodas followed her up.

King couldn't dismiss the obvious feelings between the two. He also wouldn't admit it to anyone, except maybe Diane, but Elizabeth played a part in his decision. The girl had suffered just as long as himself. She deserved a form of happiness. If this demon could give it to her, who was he to refuse her wish?

"Yes," he smiled lightly at her. He was the reason for her torment. The least he could do was give her this.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Really," he nodded, his smile growing with her excitement. She jumped at him, hugging her oldest friend tightly.

"Thank you so much Harlequin," she whispered in his ear. He wasn't used to anyone using his real name, or hugging him so. Only Elizabeth and Diane ever could outside of his sister.

"You deserve this joy, Elizabeth," he whispered back. "Cherish it."

The silverette nodded and pulled back. She beamed at him before letting him go. The Pixie Sin whipped around and pounced on Meliodas, completely overjoyed with this development. Ban smiled at seeing her so merry.

Meliodas on the other hand, had no idea what was happening. But an excited Elizabeth bounced up and down gleefully in his arms. He didn't ignore opportunity when it came knocking. His arms wrapped around her wide hips, promptly going for her rear. He gave it a firm squeeze and relished in the squeal she graced him with as she said his name.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" She blushed a delicious shade of pink. "Sir Ban and Sir King are watching!" She complained.

He grinned at her. She didn't refuse his touch. She just didn't like an audience. Ban laughed, a wicked grin on his face while King looked away. A dark tinge to his cheeks.

 _And he's the oldest one here,_ Meliodas mentally chuckled at the thought.

"Elizabeth," King mumbled still unable to look at the pair.

"Right, sorry," she apologized sheepishly, unwinding herself from Meliodas' arms. "I'll see you back at the bar okay?" She beamed brightly.

He stared at her, completely caught up in the beauty of her smile. It took him a moment to regain his bearings. "Yeah," he nodded.

"I'll set the party up to celebrate for when you guys get back!" Ban told him excitedly.

"What are we celebrating?"

"A new member of the Sins," King drew his attention. "Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Wrath."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Meliodas is going to become a Sin! Oh happy day! XD This chapter is the longest one of the story so far, I hope you enjoyed it! We got a few more pieces to the puzzle here. Including Elizabeth and Meliodas' "sins". This story has been a lot of fun to write because each chapter includes bits and pieces that add up to the conclusion. Hopefully you guys are paying attention ;) Leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of Goldi's latest installment! :D

As always thank you to everyone that continues to read, follow, favorite and of course REVIEW! I never thought when I started Destiny almost a year ago that I would be so ingrained into the wonderful world of the Seven Deadly Sins! Don't expect me to be stopping anytime soon ;)

Luv~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 5**

"Huh?" Meliodas questioned dumbly. "Did… Did you just say what I think you said?"

His green eyes bore into King's amber ones, looking for a hint of dishonesty. "I did," King responded to his question, a smirk now tugging at his lips.

"For real?"

"Yes."

"But," the blonde couldn't wrap his head around the reasoning. "How?" He tried to ignore the obvious enjoyment King was getting out of him being completely caught off guard.

"Not sure if you've noticed or not, but each of the Sins is a different kind of being. Each, of course, also bears their own sin. Trust me when I say," King gave him a hard stare. "You fit the bill for what we were looking for. Let's leave it at that."

Meliodas gaped at him. He was serious. The Fairy King wanted him as a member of his trusted guard? Him, a _demon_. He really hoped that this was the last surprise for the day. He didn't think he could take anymore of them.

"You do not have to accept the title if you don't want it," King told him, mistaking his silence as him thinking up an excuse to turn down the offer.

"Yes!" Meliodas blurted out, ignoring Elizabeth's adorable giggle and Ban's horribly disguised laugh hidden behind a cough. He regained his composure. "I mean, I accept."

King nodded. "The formal initiation will take place back at the bar. But for now," he sighed and Meliodas noticed for the first time how exhausted the other man probably was. "There are a few things you need to know."

Meliodas didn't really like the sound of that. "You sure I need to know those now? It's kinda been a long day already."

The fairy ran a hand down his face. "Yes and the sooner they leave the sooner we can get started."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Ya, ya, we're going." He made for the clearing, Elizabeth following closely behind. She gave the blonde one more smile before disappearing into the forest.

"And I'll _know_ if you don't leave Ban, so please keep moving."

Meliodas heard a quiet "shit," followed by a rustle of leaves and a soft feminine giggle. Apparently the two were going to listen. The other man let out a heavy sigh before turning to him.

"We're going to be a team, may as well learn to get along." King offered him a hand in a show of peace.

"You're the one who can't get along with me." Meliodas quirked a brow at him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's not true!" King denied the claim as he retracted his hand.

"You didn't even want me to stay!" Meliodas argued back.

"I'm responsible for everyone's safety!" King tugged in frustration at his hair. "I can't just go trusting everyone right away like everybody else can! I _refuse_ to get burned again!"

And just like that, it all clicked into place. Meliodas understood King's issue with him.

"You knew what I was as soon as I walked into the bar, didn't you."

King froze. He unwound his fingers from his hair. Calm overtook the fairy once again. Meliodas wondered if the mood swings were as draining to go through as they were to watch.

"Yes," he exhaled heavily.

Meliodas frowned. "Just you?"

"Elizabeth probably had her suspicions to." He shrugged.

Meliodas attempted to ignore the annoying flutter of his heart at hearing that. _She knew and she still treated me the same. She still kissed me._

"She's sharper than a lot of people give her credit for. But only her and I would have been able to recognize your energy." He paused. Leaning back against a tree. "No one else was around back then."

"What happened? Elizabeth filled me in on her part in it all," Meliodas chose his next words carefully. He knew this was a touchy topic. The telling of one's sins always was. "You were there as well?"

King closed his eyes, head lolling back. "The whole thing was _my_ fault."

"That seems like a lot of weight to keep on your shoulders." Despite what his initial feelings on King were, he highly doubted the fairy could be capable of such a crime. The man had who knows how many people to protect back in his forest. While Meliodas wasn't a fan of how he had been treated, he could understand it.

"It's justified." King assured him.

"You sure?"

"I'm the reason demons destroyed the forest!" King snapped. "I was too relaxed back then. Too trusting. Elizabeth's sin? That too was my fault!"

"How so?"

"I'm the one who gave the order to seal away as many demons as possible." King admitted. He wasn't proud of it. It wasn't the only sin he had made back then.

"I'm sensing a little more backstory is needed here," the blonde commented, calmly sliding down a tree. He crossed his legs and propped an elbow up on his knee, giving King his full attention.

The Fairy King was a bit irked at how relaxed the demon was taking this whole thing. He expected to be scorned for his part in Elizabeth's Sin. But maybe Meliodas really needed to hear the whole story before making his opinion clear.

He was an odd man, King decided. _He'll fit right in,_ he shook his head at the thought.

"I had just become the Fairy King," he started off with a sigh. Meliodas had shared his story, though he didn't realize King and Ban were listening. Still, King felt the need to tell his own as repayment. "As Elizabeth probably told you, the clans lived in harmony back then. The Demon Clan included."

Meliodas sat there, soaking in the information.

"The Demon's were always the best when it came to things involving battle. Strategy, power, they were perfect soldiers. One of my top generals was a demon," he smiled sadly. "He was a very gifted man. If the demons would have had a king, there was no doubt in my mind it would have been him. Perhaps he became one when they were driven out."

"Huh?" The blonde interrupted him. "I think you're leaving something out there," he frowned deeply. This story seemed a bit familiar to him. But the parts were wrong. Like they were being told from the opposite side.

King furrowed his brow. "My general lead the attack against my forest. A fact I wouldn't find out until the forest was burned down at his hands. I was young and as I said, too trusting."

Meliodas bit the inside of his lip to force himself to stay silent.

"Ugh," King ran a hand down his face. "This isn't coming out right at all."

The blonde managed to crack a grin at that. For being a king, this guy sure sucked with words.

"Let's see, started off with just becoming king, told about my general," he listed things off on his fingers. "Ah!" he snapped his fingers. "We just finished fending off a particularly vicious group of humans from," he paused wide eyed. "Uh, something in the forest."

King ignored Meliodas' unimpressed stare.

"I'll tell you about that later," he waved off the blonde's concerns. "Anyways, we had a few years of peace after that. But I began to think something was off with my demon general. He assured me he was just thinking of more ways to fend off the next attack in a more efficient manner. I _knew_ something was off but ignored it. The man had never given me a reason to doubt him so I let it slide."

"It was five years after that last battle. Five years isn't nearly enough time for peaceful living, but it seemed it was too long for the demons," a pained expression passed King's features. "They began to revolt. Not all demons resided in my realm; the ones who didn't, invaded. Many groups started fires, burning bits and pieces of the forest. I caught wind of it almost instantly and went to beg my general for help."

His hand ran through his cider hair, a bitter smile gracing his lips. "He was nowhere to be found. I spent _hours_ looking for him. After a while, I panicked. Called forth the druids, giants, and other faires for help. Elizabeth was among them."

Meliodas had a feeling he knew where this whole story was going. His one hand clenched tightly onto the grass he was sitting on.

"I gave the order to push all demons out of the forest. I told the druids to…," he took a shaky breath. "I told them to seal away _any_ demon they found. I'm the one who demanded Elizabeth go out and cause despair. My reasoning being that all demons played a part in the revolt."

An acid laugh fell from King's mouth. The self hatred rolled off the man in waves. A chill spread through Meliodas' spine. This was a side of King he hadn't seen, a side he never wanted to see again.

"It was foolish thinking," he admitted. "The demons were still my people. Not all of them were part of the revolt. The few that lived in the forest, I drove them out of their homes. Some even personally by myself. They," he stopped again to regain his bearings. "They called out for me to have mercy. To _save_ them. They pleaded their innocence and I didn't listen." He attempted to swallow past the lump in his throat. "The fire wouldn't stop burning. I rushed to check on the sacred tree that holds our greatest treasure."

Meliodas was completely captivated by his story. He dismissed the cryptic way King was speaking. The sacred tree and _treasure_ he mentioned weren't important to him right now. What happened next was.

"I found my general there," King continued. "I stopped him from taking another, er, treasure. But I had no way of knowing how long he had been there. How much he had already taken." Another bitter expression took over his face. "I asked where he had been. That I had needed his guidance and he wasn't there."

Sharp laughter spilled from King's lips once again. The sound caused Meliodas to wince.

"The bastard _laughed_ at me. Called me a foolish child unfit to be king," the cider haired man told the demon. "He told me I couldn't even place a proper guard for the treasure. He threw a body at my feet. The body of my best friend Helbram," the hard look found itself back on his face. "My general _killed_ him."

"In my disbelief he escaped. But not before swearing he'd be back to take what was his, the throne. Only after he and all the other demons were gone did the reality of it all fall on me. The forest was gone. My best friend was dead. I spent hours there crying over his body."

A silence fell over the pair.

"Many died that day. Demon, fairy, giant, and druid. Not a single race was spared a casualty. My sin was not acting fast enough. I took too long waiting around for advice from the man who was behind it all. I am The Sin of Sloth," he explained to Meliodas with a piercing stare.

And Meliodas understood. He understood all of King's qualms with him. The initial mistrust he tried to hide with kind smiles as he wished for Meliodas to be gone. The automatic response to not let him stay. His insistence that his kind was the reason they hide from the rest of the world. It all made sense to Meliodas and he couldn't fault King for any of it. Not even the man's sin that lead to so many deaths. He wasn't sure he would have done any differently in the situation.

Yes he understood it all. What Meliodas didn't understand though; Why make him a Sin?

"Elizabeth," King spoke, answering his unvoiced question. "She's shares my burden from that day. She deeply believes that she should have spoke up against the sealings but I don't blame her. She was just following orders from me and she was young. Even younger then I was at the time. Practically an infant by our standards."

"She said she was probably the same age I am now," Meliodas chimed in for the first time since King started his tale.

The fairy king secretly thanked the easy tone of the demon's voice. Worry racked his brain when the other man didn't speak for such a long time. A small, but lighthearted smile passed his features. "As I said, an infant."

"Hey!" The blonde man frowned deeply. "Not everyone lives to be fifteen hundred, ya old fart."

King chuckled, "Elizabeth is only a couple hundred years younger than me."

"Older woman are hot," he shrugged, an untroubled expression on his face. "Pretty sure there's nothing you could tell me that'd change how I feel about her."

"Glad to hear it," the fairy nodded. "She's rather fond of you as well."

A tinge of pink coated the tops of Meliodas' cheeks as a gleeful smile spread across his face. "You really think so?"

King nodded, thrown off by the other man's suddenly timid response. "She's my oldest friend. I've come to recognize her tells," he admitted.

"So you can give me a heads up when she's getting angry?" Meliodas' smile switching into a sly smirk.

"I could," King agreed, a smirk taking over his face as well. Both clinging to the topic change. "But where would be the fun in that?"

Meliodas face fell. "Ah! Come on!" He complained loudly tossing his hands in the air. "And here I thought we were going to be good friends."

They both froze at his words. Neither of them had expected such an outcome when this conversation had started. When had they crossed over into this territory?

"Well shit," the demon scrunched his nose. "Can't take that back now can I?"

The tension eased from King's shoulders at is light tone. "Elizabeth would be happier if we were," he confessed. "I'm her best friend after all."

Meliodas blanched, "What?! How? Why?"

The fairy simply shrugged. He wasn't lying about that. Elizabeth was his best friend as well. After the whole _forest burning down_ thing he had chosen to search out a new location, needing time to grieve the loss of his people and his best friend, Helbram. Elizabeth volunteered as a healer for his quest and the two set out. They were able to move quickly with just them.

Many would think a romantic relationship would have blossomed from so much time alone. But that simply was not true. In the passage of their journey they had gotten to know each other well. Elizabeth was eager to learn more of the fairies and talked endlessly about her own people.

The two were a formidable team to be sure. Dispatching any who crossed their paths with ill intention. It was then Elizabeth explained her plan to him. To erect a barrier around their new home and set up one gateway so they could keep track of intruders. The issue of why they were out looking for a new area weighed heavily on them both.

It wasn't until the new forest was planted and the barrier in place, that Elizabeth insisted she watch the gate. He granted her that request and suggested she set up some establishment. Hiding in plain sight and all that shit. She built the bar with his help. It didn't take long for him to join her in running that bar.

Another druid foretold of a prophecy. Saying the protectors of the forest would be a group of eight. It would take them years to build such a team, but they decided to believe in the prophecy. They would become the Deadly Sins, a fitting title for the criteria the prophecy had laid out for the members. It started with the two of them, Sloth and Despair.

Merlin came next as the Sin of Gluttony, improving the strength of their defenses, not only as a part of the guard, but for the barrier as well. She was a skilled sorceress.

Gowther followed. An intelligent doll Merlin brought back with her after her usual excursions for knowledge. He claimed the Sin of Lust.

The fifth member of their team came from a faraway giant clan that chose not to move with them. Diane, quickly wormed her way into his heart with her sweet disposition and often spontaneous choices. As much as Elizabeth was a great part of his life, it was Diane who softened his heart. She became the Sin of Envy.

Ban had to be his least favorite. Taking advantage of a time when King and the others were away, he snuck into the bar. Elaine took an instant liking to him, sure the man was good, and showed him the forest. A series of events led to him eventually taking the title of Sin of Greed.

The last member blasted through their door, literally. In the middle of the day Escanor, in his rather large form, broke the door of the bar trying to fit in. After his outrageous stories of his greatness he claimed the Sin of Pride.

"Dumb," Meliodas crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Am I ever going to hear the story behind how that happened?"

"Perhaps." King stood and lead the way back to the bar. The blonde hot on his heels.

"What about the other Sins? I heard your and Elizabeth's stories. Will I hear the others?" He continued to question.

"Depends," he told him. "It is not my place to tell you the sins of the others. Just as I won't tell them yours," he looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks," Meliodas spoke softly. "I mean I didn't plan on you guys hearing that, but," a hand weaved it's way through his golden locks. "Thanks for not telling anyone."

"We don't share the sins of others. It's not our story to tell," King explained. "It worked out better this way. I needed to hear your story before you could join. I'm sure it wasn't something you would have told me voluntarily."

Meliodas shrugged, neither denying nor confirming the claim. "Does anyone know everyone's story?"

"Just me. Elizabeth has a general idea on all of them, but," he bit the inside of his cheek. "I try not to get her too involved in the details of them. She doesn't need that."

"You're trying to protect her," Meliodas stated and King nodded. "That's awfully noble of you."

King snorted, "I told you. Not only am I the cause of her sin, I'm also her friend. I try to lessen her pain any way I can."

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed. "That's why you're let me be a part of the team." He elbowed the other man, "To make Elizabeth happy."

King smacked the elbow away but couldn't stop the smile on his face. "Partially yes. It played a larger part then it probably should have," he admitted.

"And here I was thinking it was because you liked me so much," Meliodas teased with a roll of his eyes.

"Ugh, one step at a time okay?" The fairy told him, tight lipped to keep from laughing. "Let's get through the initiation process first."

"Right! There's a party waiting for us!" The demon radiated joy. "Let's go!" He pulled King along by the material just above his elbow, the poor fairy tripping here and there.

"Wait!" King huffed out through tired breaths, "You don't even know where we are going!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being a bit late with posting this! I got a little busy yesterday and spaced it XD But yay! We've heard what happened to the first forest, a little insight on the other sins, and how King got his sin! Information galore am I right? Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!

Thank you to everyone who continues to read, favorite, follow and of course leave reviews! Luv you all!

Luv~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 6**

It took awhile, but eventually King convinced Meliodas that they were going the wrong way. The blonde denied it, claiming to have an excellent sense of direction. The fairy king simply let him be, not explaining they had been going the completely opposite way. That little fact extended their trip back by a good forty minutes more then it should have.

"Can't I just float along on your pillow?" Meliodas complained half way through. "My feet are tired."

King rolled his eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't just some toy I lend to people when they are tired," he told the other man, hoping it would be enough to pacify him. There was silence for a few moments and King thought the demon had let it go. He should have known better.

Meliodas snorted. "Bet Diane gets to ride it."

The comment caught the cider haired man off guard. He tripped on a root he had been attempting to step over. His face smacked hard into the forest floor. His travel companion fell to the floor as well;

In laughter.

"Oh god," Meliodas managed to speak through his chuckles. "That was priceless!"

King grumbled into the ground, debating whether or not it was too late to just leave the demon in the woods. The poor fairy's face was on fire from what he was sure was a double meaning in the man's words. If Meliodas found his way back to the bar, great. If not? Well, King wouldn't lose any sleep over it. Someone would find him eventually.

"For being so old you sure don't like talking about-"

"S-shut up!" King dug his face out of the dirt to interrupt the blonde. He didn't need to hear what the other man was going to say to know it would embarrass him further. He swore he had another Ban on his hands with how Meliodas knew just what buttons to push.

He chalked it up to the demon blood coursing through his veins. King knew that Meliodas probably wasn't even aware of the abilities that came with his heritage. The power was an obvious one, but the analytical skills? He probably had no idea that his gift to read people came from his demon side. Though King had to admit, his seemed to extend even farther.

Throw in Meliodas' joking nature and the fairy knew this wouldn't be the end of his torment.

"Dude, seriously," the demon hunched down in front of him. "How long you going to stay on the ground?" King thought he could almost hear the worry in his voice. "Did I break you with that one?"

The cider haired man huffed as he lifted himself off the ground. "I'm fine, just… didn't see that root."

"Uh huh," Meliodas grinned. "I should have saved that one," he laughed. "Bet the gang woulda got a kick out of it."

"I wouldn't recommend those kinds of _jokes_ around Diane," he shook his head. Meliodas already considered himself one of the group. King was both glad and nervous about it.

They continued walking as Meliodas asked, "why's that?"

King wondered if he should just let him figure such things out by himself. It would be a lot more entertaining for him to see both Meliodas and Ban on the wrong side of Diane's temper. But the blonde was still new. He'd better warn him.

"Her reaction to those jokes aren't quite as," he paused searching for the right word, "tame as mine."

Meliodas quirked a brow at that, but King offered him no further explanation. He frowned but continued on their track back to the tavern. It surprised him how effortlessly he fell into conversation with the fairy. He normally wouldn't talk so much with people he didn't know, let alone make obscene jokes at their expense.

But with King it was easy.

It really should have alarmed Meliodas how well he got along with not only King, but Ban and Elizabeth as well. Honestly, he couldn't find it in himself to care too terribly much. He enjoyed hanging out with this quirky crew of people. They were going to make him a part of their guard even!

He stopped walking. King went ahead for a few more steps before he noticed Meliodas' blank expression. "What's wrong?" The fairy asked him.

"This is all moving kind of fast, isn't it?"

"I suppose," King shrugged and continued walking.

"That's all you have to say?" Meliodas called after him, irritated at the other man's lack of response.

"We aren't forcing you into anything," the cider haired man explained with weary eyes. "This is all happening at a pace you agreed to."

The demon frowned. Sure he was the one who got attached to Elizabeth, though he assumed she was to him as well. And okay, he panicked after hearing he was a demon, but who wouldn't? He also gave away what his Sin was already which prompted King to invite him to join. But was it really all his own doing?

 _Yep_ , Meliodas shook his head. Why did King have to make sense?

"Really, you could leave for a few years and come back to regain your title if you so wish," the fairy king went on. "Though," he frowned lightly. "There's no telling if you'd be able to find us again."

"Stop trying to get rid of me," he told King.

"You're mistaken in my explanation," he sighed a hand running through his hair. "I'm merely letting you know you have options. You aren't bound to us… yet."

"Think I'm going to back out?" Meliodas challenged.

He wondered if their conversations would always be like this. First easy going and then turned on it's head to more serious topics at the drop of a hat. Meliodas couldn't quite figure out if it was a good thing or not.

"I hope not," his travel companion spoke as he walked on, not meeting the blonde's eyes.

Meliodas was struck with the honesty behind those words. While King's intentions of making him a member of the Sins were still a bit muddled, he seemed to genuinely want him as part of the team. Whether it was for Elizabeth, the sake of fulfilling the prophecy or some other agenda Meliodas couldn't figure out.

King was a puzzle he had yet to solve.

He knew he had missed a few pieces but he wasn't sure where. Everyone else's intentions were pretty clear to him. Elizabeth had romantic interests, ones he was more than happy to partake in. Ban wanted a friend to joke with, Meliodas thought he fit that bill well enough. Escanor went with whatever would make Merlin happy. He even had Merlin and Gowther figured out! Sure, their intentions of studying him for his demon heritage were less than pleasant, but he knew what they were about.

King seemed to be surrounded in shades of gray that Meliodas couldn't quite decipher yet.

The man had explained his sin and Meliodas was _still_ unsure. The feeling wasn't something he was familiar with. He had to say he wasn't much of a fan of it. Despite not being able to figure out the Fairy King, he couldn't help but let his usual guard down. It unsettled him.

"Finally!"

Meliodas looked up at the sound of King's voice to find them back in the clearing. Was it really just yesterday that he had stumbled into it alone? The memory seemed far off in the distance now.

"You got us lost for a bit there, didn't you?" The blonde couldn't help but poke fun at the fairy. He hadn't deciphered if it was for his own enjoyment, or a way of punishing the fairy for something he couldn't understand. Probably both more then likely.

King spluttered at his accusation. "N-no! Of course I didn't!"

"Whatever you say King," he chuckled as he strolled right by him. The cider haired man probably knew the forest like the back of his hand. Meliodas was pretty sure that, if anything, it had been himself who had steered them wrong. But he wouldn't tell King that.

The door to the bar flew open.

"It's about damn time!" Ban yelled at them, a wide grin on his face. "We got everything ready!"

"Everything?" King raised an eyebrow, coming to a stop next to Meliodas.

"Yep!" a wicked gleam was in the Fox Sin's eye. The blonde wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The fairy nodded, slipping past the taller man to enter the bar. "Very well, we'll start right away then." He shot the blonde man a tentative look, "assuming you have no more concerns?"

Meliodas scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "who said I had any?"

King said nothing, pissing a part of Meliodas off. The fairy seemed to know how to rile him up. That's something he'd have to work on masking.

"Let's get started then!" Ban shouted excitedly as he yanked Meliodas into the bar, shutting the door behind him.

He pushed the blonde demon into the center of the room. White chalk outlines weaved intricate patterns on the floor. At least he thought it was chalk. When he stepped on it and it didn't smudge, he found he wasn't so sure. Ban's helpful placement put Meliodas in the middle of the designs. A large circle flashed around his feet, white chalk taking the place when the light cleared.

The tables and chairs were pushed to the walls, out of the way of whatever was about to happen. The rest of the Sins forming a half circle around him, each with a white circle around their feet, but much smaller than his own. King stood across from Meliodas as the center of the shape. To King's right was Elizabeth, to his left Diane. Next to the silver haired beauty stood Merlin and then Escanor. On Diane's left stood Gowther and Ban took his place next to the pink haired man.

He realized that each design on the floor by the Sins feet, was different. Some were simple, like Ban's and Escanor's. But others were extremely complex. King and Elizabeth's far more detailed than all the rest. He wondered if the outlines had to deal with their time spent with the Sins.

Meliodas quirked a brow at the odd gathering. King touched on an initiation earlier, but the blonde had pushed that thought to the back of his mind. The party Ban mentioned taking up most of his thinking. Perhaps he should have listened to the fairy a little better. Having them all gather around him made him slightly nervous. Especially with how Merlin and Gowther were eyeing him like a lab rat.

He tried not to shiver.

Escanor offered him a kind smile. Meliodas made a note to try and get to know him better. The other blonde seemed like a nice guy. Though… did he get bigger? Meliodas swore the guy didn't have that much muscle last night. Diane too, waved at him lightly from her spot next to King, doing her very best not to be noticed by her boyfriend's watchful gaze.

King pretended he didn't see.

Ban grinned like a madman. The Fox Sin practically humming with anticipation from his spot at the end. Meliodas guessed he was ready to get this part over with and on to the next part.

He had to agree.

His eyes finally found Elizabeth. Her eyes shined with joy, her smile tender as he gazed at her. Meliodas wondered if this woman knew what she did to his insides. He attempted to keep steady and calm the frantic beating of his heart in the wake of that gentle look the Pixie Sin granted him. Determination to defend that smile gripped him tightly.

He could be strong.

He would be strong.

He'd have to be to protect them all.

Meliodas was still unsure exactly what part he would play in King's guard. But he could fight. His demon heritage, along with his father's own insistence in learning to take down others, must have at least gifted him that ability. Beyond that he'd have to learn on his own or from King, maybe even Elizabeth. The two seemed to know at least a little about demons. More than himself.

"Demon, Meliodas," King broke the silence that had fallen. Meliodas' bright green eyes met King's amber ones. His gaze unwavering despite the frown on his lips from being called a demon.

He'd have to get used to it eventually.

"The invitation to join The Sins as the Dragon Sin of Wrath, has been extended to you," King spoke, his voice loud and clear. His years as a ruler clearly showing through. "If anyone wishes to state in favor of, or against this invitation before we vote, please speak now."

Meliodas jaw went slack. _A vote?_ They were going to vote on him joining? He figured it was already a done deal! A part of him began to panic at the thought of being turned away. He fit in here. He never fit in anywhere. The thought of any of them not wanting him to join churned his stomach.

"I believe," an angelic voice cut through his internal panic. He glanced up, eyes locking with Elizabeth's. "Sir Meliodas will be a wonderful addition to the team." She smiled at him, giving him at least enough sense to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"I agree," Merlin nodded her head. "Adding a demon to our ranks would be most beneficial."

"He already displays the analytical deduction of a highly skilled demon. His talents shall only increase with his age and knowledge. Making him an asset," Gowther chimed.

Meliodas had no idea what the Sin of Lust was talking about with that analytical shit. But it sounded like praise.

"The prophecy did state there would be an eighth," Escanor spoke his tone more even then it had been the night before.

"Plus, it's obvious he's got the wrath thing down," Diane chirped lightly, bouncing back and forth on her feet.

A sideways glance from King stilled her anxious actions. She stood straight as she folded her hands in front of her.

"I mean," she paused searching for the right words. "His, er, persona?" King nodded slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Diane beamed at the gentle tell of King's praise. "His persona will work well with the Sins."

Meliodas found his eyes landing on Ban. The only one not to speak. He couldn't imagine the man having any issues with him joining. But he couldn't stop the nervous smile he gave the white haired man.

Ban grinned at him. "No worries, buddy. This shit is all just formalities," he started off. Meliodas instantly felt his shoulders relax. "King's the head honcho around here and what he says goes. He just likes to pretend we get a say in the matter."

"Sir Ban!" Elizabeth's voice scolded and the white haired man winced at the tone. Meliodas tried not to snicker. "You know Sir King values each of our opinions. Please take this seriously."

The Fox Sin let out a huff of air, "yes ma'am." He shoved his hands in his pockets, titling his head from side to side as he thought. "From what I've seen, the man will be a good fighter," Ban spoke.

Meliodas quirked a brow. How could he tell that? They haven't sparred or anything.

"The way he carries himself is a dead giveaway to some type of training. His ability will strengthen our defenses," Ban described with a shrug of his shoulders.

The demon was caught off guard with the explanation. He hadn't realized that Ban would be able to decipher his training by how he walked. There was more to the Sin of Greed then just his humorous personality. If Ban could pick that up in just a day of knowing him, well Meliodas looked forward to sparring with him.

"I agree with all these statements," King nodded his agreement, ignoring Ban rolling his eyes. "Meliodas," he commanded and the blonde felt himself straighten. "Do you wish to accept the title of Dragon Sin of Wrath?"

"Yes," he replied simply, no hesitation.

"Then please, show where you would like to receive your mark."

"Uh," Meliodas responded. He had a vague idea of what they meant by mark, but his brain wasn't cooperating at the moment.

A flash of orange in his peripheral, got his attention. He saw Diane, tapping her thigh gently. The mark of a serpent on her skin. His eyes widened with realization.

 _Right. They each have a mark for their sin,_ he thought as he coughed to cover up the embarrassment of not figuring it out right away. He rolled up his sleeve, displaying his left bicep.

"Here work?"

King nodded. "Merlin," he gestured at the woman and then turned to the pink haired man. "Let it be noted that The Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, has chosen his left bicep for his mark." Gowther jotted down the location.

Merlin reached out to him, a sly smirk on her features. "This may sting a little."

"Huh?"

She pulled her hand back and then pressed it forwards towards his arm. A burning sensation took over his senses. The pain shocked his system. For a split second he didn't feel anything past the flaming of his arm. He bit the inside of his cheek harshly to keep from crying out. The taste of blood filled his mouth shortly after. Agony tore through the spot on his arm, he wondered if Merlin was ripping it from his body.

Then it was gone.

Meliodas blinked a few times. Unsure of when he had even closed his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was staring at the ceiling. _When the hell did I fall on the floor?_ He took a shaky breath, propping himself up on his elbows.

The half circle was still in place. Each person wearing various states of panic. The least concerned being Gowther and the most concerned, Elizabeth. His silver haired beauty worried her bottom lip as she eyed him frantically. King's hand held her shoulder as if to stop her from interfering.

Which she had probably tried.

No one moved. All eyes were on him as if waiting to see what he would do next. Meliodas found it odd that not a one of them had broken formation since the start of this whole thing. Except for Merlin reaching out to mark him, but it seemed even she had returned to her stance almost instantly.

Or maybe he was out that long.

He stood up, legs shakier than he'd like to admit. As soon as he straightened everyone relaxed. The shift in the atmosphere wasn't lost on him. He didn't get a chance to dwell on it too long before King spoke.

"Welcome to the Sins," King drew his attention. A soft smile on his lips. "Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Wrath."

* * *

A/N: I have to say it's rather fun to have Elizabeth scold Ban from time to time XD haha But back to the chapter, yay! Meliodas is officially a sin! He's got the mark and everything guys! I'd like to bring up the pacing of the story. Yes it's faster then what I have written thus far, it's suppose to be. The timeline of events is important to the story and as you've seen in this chapter, Meliodas realizes things are moving fast but says f*** it and just goes with it. That's just how life goes sometimes ya know? ;) Hopefully farther into the story you guys shall understand my reasoning or at least enjoy the ride! :D

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I've been really bad replying lately but I read every review and will respond!... eventually... Promise! As always you guys are wonderful! Luv ya!

Luv~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 7**

Cheers broke the silence after King's declaration. A flash of light and all the markings on the floor disappeared. Once they were gone, Elizabeth immediately rushed to his side, entrapping him in a hug.

"Thank the goddesses! I was so worried when you fell to the floor," she told him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "A marking isn't usually so intense, the only person who had a worse reaction to it then that was King."

Meliodas frowned, wondering what the connection there could be. He shook his head of the thought, deciding a soft Elizabeth in his arms was much more important. "Well I'm okay now so no worries," he attempted to smile at her.

She paled.

"Sir Meliodas! What happened?" She pulled herself out of his arms and he frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your teeth are covered in blood!" She fretted placing her hands on his cheeks. He winced slightly as one of her hands touched the cheek he had bitten.

"Oh," he let out an uneasy chuckle. He had forgotten that he had used the inside of his mouth to help distract him from the pain on his arm.

"Here," she sighed, having guessed the cause behind it.

Much like when she had healed his ribs the other night, her hair lifted up around her. The bangs covering her eye fluttering away to reveal the orange with the insignia. The same calm feeling washed over him, the inside of his cheek no longer sore.

They stared at each other, caught up in their own world of soft smiles and tender touches.

"Well," Ban interrupted them impatiently, Elizabeth springing away from Meliodas. "Let's see the damn thing!"

"Hmm?" Meliodas hummed absentmindedly as he ran through scenarios in his head that would lead the lovely Sin of Despair back into his arms.

"Your mark!" the white haired man shouted. "What's it look like?" Ban picked him up and examined the visible skin.

"Try the other arm, Ban," King sighed deeply. Did the Fox Sin pay attention at all during these things? "Meliodas, show him your mark before he rips off your sleeves."

The new Sin followed the Grizzly's instructions, pulling up the sleeve on his left arm. It must have fallen down when he hit the floor. The rest of the Sins gathered around, peering eagerly at his arm. Meliodas wasn't so sure what the big deal about it was.

"Impressive," Merlin nodded her head in approval.

"It's so detailed," Escanor's voice boomed.

"It's fucking badass!" Ban laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed peering at his arm curiously. He found a dragon, forming a circle leading to it eating its own tail, blazed red into the skin of his arm.

 _Well that explains why it hurt so much,_ he thought with a frown. _The damn thing's burned into my skin._

"It's official," Elizabeth breathed as her fingers gently outlined the burnt flesh. "You're really one of us!" She beamed brightly at him, a chorus of cheers following her statement.

"Are you guys done yet!" Hawk's voice carried up from the basement.

"Yep! Come on out Master!" Ban shouted back as he set Meliodas back on the floor. The pig immediately rose up from the stairs.

"Uh, why was Hawk in the basement?" Meliodas tilted his head slightly.

Diane answered him, "it's against the rules for non members to be involved in the initiation process."

Meliodas didn't question it. He figured that was as good of a reason as any for the pig being in the basement. His eyes shifted around the room, before landing on Escanor. The man was taller _and_ bigger then when he saw him last night.

"Okay, what the hell," he couldn't help voicing. "Why is he so fucking huge?" He pointed an accusing finger at Escanor.

"My power rises and sets with the sun," Escanor responded, his voice booming throughout the room.

"That makes zero sense," Meliodas deadpanned.

"His magic is Sunshine," Merlin explained. "We mentioned it last night. He's a rare human whose strength changes with the sun. He's at his strongest when the sun is, at noon."

"So he's only going to get bigger?" Meliodas blanched.

"Correct," Escanor answered. "That explanation was exquisite Lady Merlin. Only I would have been able to give a better answer," the man boasted. Merlin patted his arm, a smile on her face.

"Well, that's one hell of a magic to have. How'd you get by in society?" Meliodas couldn't deny it, he was curious. Not only about Escanor, but all of his new teammates.

"It's been a couple of hundred years since I've been out of the Fairy King's forest past the bar," the other blonde admitted. "I don't care to remember what my life was like before joining this team."

"Uh, alrighty then," Meliodas let it go. Maybe talking with the _weaker_ Escanor would be easier. At the very least he could hold a conversation with that one. "Is everyone here like a hundred years old?"

"I'm the youngest at two hundred and thirty seven," Escanor answered. "I arrived here some two hundred years ago."

"I suppose I'm almost five hundred?" Ban answered lazily. "Get's a bit hard to keep track after the first hundred years of not aging."

"How _do_ you all look so young?" Meliodas queried.

All eyes shifted to King. The fairy lounged lazily back on his pillow as he let out a yawn. A few seconds later he realized everyone was looking at him. He shifted uneasily, clearly not having heard what the question was.

Meliodas repeated his question. "How come everyone looks so young?"

"Oh… _Oh,_ " the realization dawned on him. "Right, you're a part of the team now so I suppose we should start filling you in on a few things."

"Didn't you tell him anything while you guys were out in the forest?" Ban shook his head. "It took you for fuckin' ever!"

King frowned. "That topic is delicate information, Ban. You know it shouldn't be discussed outside these walls lightly."

The Fox Sin waved off King's excuse with a flick of the wrist. The fairy let out a heavy sigh before directing his attention back to their newest member.

"Have you ever heard of the Fountain of Youth?"

Now it was Meliodas' turn to scowl. "Sure, it's some legend about magical water that can make you live forever…" his own words swirled around in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "... annnnnd that's how you guys look so young."

King nodded. "The Fountain of Youth resides inside the forest. It's one of the things we have sworn to protect. Besides the beings that live there of course," he explained.

"No way, I thought that the Fountain of Youth was in, like, Florida or something?" Meliodas commented.

The room got eerily quiet.

"Right…" Meliodas grumbled, cursing himself under his breath for his own forgetfulness. "This isn't the first Fairy King's forest."

Elizabeth dipped her head in confirmation. "This is the location King and I had settled on after the first one burned down."

"That's not to say it was exactly Florida, but it was somewhere around there," King confessed.

"Wait," Meliodas paused, baffled at one simple thing. "How in the hell did you guys get everyone over here? There's a freaking ocean between here and _somewhere around there_ ," he quoted with his fingers.

King chuckled. "Oh that was the easy part. We had Oslo for that."

"Oslo?"

"My dog."

"Why do I get the feeling that your dog isn't normal."

"He probably isn't what you would describe as normal, he's a black hound."

"And that means what exactly?"

"Oslo has the ability to teleport. So that's how everyone was able to get here."

"No. It's not normal for a dog to be able to do that. Not at all." Meliodas told him dryly. "At this rate I think I'm going to need a drink already."

Before he had even finished his sentence, there was a mug of ale in his hand. He raised a curious eyebrow at the object but only shrugged before taking a sip and looking for the culprit. Ban grinned, then took a swig of his own drink.

"There's plenty of information we could go over," Merlin told him with an amused smirk as Meliodas and Ban continued drinking 'til their mugs were empty.

"Let's take it easy for now," King sighed as he too watched the pair. They were already starting on the second. "We have time. It can be a gradual process."

"Studying a demon's alcoholic tolerance would be most interesting," Gowther chimed in.

"If you're going to study him drinking, then he's going to forget anything we tell him," King frowned slightly as the two guzzled down their ales. "I think that will be enough for now."

"Do you think we should tell him to slow down?" Diane observed as Elizabeth worried her bottom lip. "Ban drinks some pretty strong stuff and it took him a couple of hundred years to get to the point he's at now."

"No one can drink alcohol like I can," Escanor scoffed as he joined the two. He swiftly downed two mugs to catch up. Ban and Meliodas frowned, quickly challenging the large man to a contest.

Not a good idea considering it was almost noon.

"Are they morons?" Diane's brows pulled together. "Meliodas has an excuse, he's new. But really Ban? Challenging Escanor to a drinking contest? At this time of day?"

"Looks like we'll get to put our experiment to the test, Gowther," Merlin chuckled lightly. The man in glasses pulled out a pen and paper. He walked leisurely around Meliodas as he drank, taking measurements of height, guesses at weight, and bicep circumference.

"Experiment?" Elizabeth worried, eyes widened in anxiety. She knew Merlin and Gowther sometimes got carried away when they were interested in something.

Merlin laid a hand on the top of the druid princess' head. "No worries dear, it is merely an observation of Meliodas' alcoholic intake. We've never had the chance to observe a demon before. Even if he is only part demon, it shall prove most riveting."

"No one is more riveting than I, Lady Merlin," Escanor shot her a lazy look.

She smirked back at him. "Of course not Escanor, we shall be watching you as well. We haven't had much of a chance to observe alcohol's effects on you either."

"Daytime drinking not a big thing here?" Meliodas raised a brow. Drinking was quite the past time where he was from, most activities involving it in one way or another. Especially at his family events.

"Not for most of us," King gave Ban an accusing glance before yawning. The Fox Sin responded by chucking an empty mug at the fairy's head. A lazy wave of the fairy's hand stopped the mug mid air. "You could at least fill it first."

Ban gripped a bottle and tossed it at King. The Sin of Sloth stopped that too mid flight, popping the top and pouring its contents into the floating mug. "Fuckin fairy," the white haired man grumbled under his breath.

Meliodas chuckled. "Joining in then King?"

King opened his mouth to dismiss the notion only to be cut off by his loving girlfriend.

"Sure he will! I will too!" Diane's hand shot up in the air and dragged King with her. He wanted to voice his protest, but he never could say no to Diane. "I'll have to warn you though, giant's have a high tolerance." She smirked dangerously and missed King's appreciative gaze.

"No one's tolerance is higher then mine!" Escanor insisted, downing another drink. "You are behind Diane."

She scowled. "Hurry up and pour me a drink Ban! I have to catch up."

"I don't know if that's the best idea…" Elizabeth spoke eyeing the group of five. "We're suppose to be opening up soon and I don't think all of our workers should be drunk."

"Three of us would be sober Princess," Gowther told her helpfully.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Ban.

"Just leave the closed sign out and keep the door locked," he told her with a wide grin. "We're celebrating today!"

"Yeah!" Diane cheered, slamming her second mug on the counter. "That's probably the best idea you've ever had," she snickered.

"Hey!" Ban defended. "I have fantastic ideas all the time!"

"Sure ya do," Hawk shook his head.

"Not you too, Master!" As everyone laughed, Ban crossed his arms dejectedly and said, "see if I cook for any of you."

"Eh, I'll just cook then," Meliodas shrugged easily.

"You cook Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth questioned him. He didn't seem like the type to cook.

King eyed the demon suspiciously. Generally speaking demon's were horrible homemakers, tending to hire faires or druids for help. Not to say that there hasn't been exceptions to that rule but…

"You're absolutely shit at cooking aren't you?" King questioned dryly.

Meliodas beamed with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "maaayyybee."

"Ban!" Hawk cried horrified. "You _have_ to cook! What else am I going to eat?! I can't eat shit!"

"Don't pigs eat _anything,_ " Meliodas stressed with a quirked brow and a sly smirk.

"That's disgusting! I'm extremely civilized I'll have you know!" Hawk stomped a foot for emphasis.

"Says the guy that eats his food off the ground," King grumbled just loud enough for Meliodas to hear, causing the demon to chortle loudly.

The group continued drinking, and eating when Elizabeth persuaded Ban to cook. It was one of the best times in Meliodas' life. He ended up winning the drinking contest. Escanor was the first to go as the day went on and his strength dissipated. Ban and then Diane were next until it was only him and King left. The others having gone to bed.

"Does tolerance have to do with age or what?" Meliodas slurred slightly to King. The order they went out as was youngest to oldest, Meliodas being the exception. According to Merlin it was likely to do with his demon heritage.

"S'pose," King answered, his own speech coming out slurred as well. "Think the bigger thing is the fountain."

"Hows so?" Meliodas quirked a brow.

"The fountain isn't actually a one drink live forever thing like the legend says. It lasts a long time, sure, but not forever."

"Really?" Meliodas brow rose. "How long then?"

"Depends on the being. Fairies have the longest lifespan out of the races, though demons clock in at a close second. Then the giants, druids and lastly humans. A human like Ban for example, will need to take more from the fountain then I."

"How did Ban end up here anyway? From the sounds of it he was a normal guy."

"Ugh," King groaned dropping his head onto the table. "Tha' was a comple' fuck up," he mumbled against the surface.

"That sounds like a fun story," Meliodas laughed. "If I had to guess I'd say it was an interesting one."

"Not my place to tell," King continued to grumble. "You'll have to ask Ban," the fairy poked the Fox Sin's cheek. "Wake up shit for brains."

"Meh," Ban slapped lazily at his hand. "I don't wanna."

"Meliodas wants to hear your story."

"You tell him," Ban protested as he tried to roll away from King's pestering. He rolled too far and ended up on the floor. "Fuck," he swore.

"You know I can't," King told him with an exaggerated frown. "Otherwise I would love to tell him the only reason you're here is cause you suck."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"NOT!" Ban sprung up and growled in King's face. The fairy merely grinned victoriously.

"Look at that, you're up!" He threw his hands in the air. "Tell the kid your story."

"I'm not a kid," Meliodas grumbled behind the lip of his mug. Both ignored him.

"So there I was, wandering through the forest when I happened upon a bar. Working there was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen!" Ban started wildly.

"It was Elaine," King mocked whispered to Meliodas.

"That's your sister right?" Meliodas whispered back. King nodded.

"I leave her in charge of things on occasion when I have to leave." King explained. Upon seeing Meliodas confused look he added, "that's a different story. Not tonight."

Meliodas shrugged and looked at Ban expectantly.

"See I had heard rumors, much like yourself," Ban pointed at the newest Sin. "Only mine weren't about ale. They were for the Fountain of Youth."

"How'd ya hear about that?" Meliodas quirked a brow.

The white haired man shrugged. "People talk. Anyways, we immediately took a liken to each other. We had seven days together, I ended up helping with the cooking by the third. I hadn't yet noticed where all the regular patrons disappeared too, normally disappearing upstairs to sleep or passing out. I had no idea they were going to the Fountain of Youth I was searching for."

Meliodas held back a snort. He had only known Ban for a day, but the idea of him passing out or going to bed, completely missing anything amiss, didn't surprise him. The guy had been, after all, just passed out on the table top until King had woken him.

"Well the regulars from the Fairy King's forest weren't the only one's showing up," Ban frowned and so did King. The fairy hated this part. "There were a group of guys who came in from the _outside world_ , for four days straight. I didn't know it at the time, but it's uncommon for humans to be in the bar for more then one day."

"Shouldn't Elaine and the other patrons know that?"

King sighed heavily, rubbing his brow. "My sister is a bit naive, much like I was when I first became king. She thought they were just lost and kept stumbling upon the bar. Elaine couldn't leave to show them the way back to town, she had strict orders from me not to leave under any circumstances, so she just offered them food and drink."

Meliodas momentarily flashed back to when King had told him his sin. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the way this story ended either.

"The seventh day came fast-" Ban started and King added;

"-and the fourth day for the group of humans."

Ban glared at the fairy. "Right and fourth day for them. Elaine decided to show me the forest. She trusted me and knew why I was seeking the fountain. She said she couldn't let me drink, but she'd show me."

The white haired man took on a somber look, the first Meliodas had ever seen on him.

"After the bar closed, she showed me the portal. Elaine took me there, and she was so proud," the Fox Sin smiled sadly. "She said her brother may be the king, but she was the fountain's guardian."

He paused.

Meliodas knew there had to be more. But Ban wasn't saying anything else. He turned his green eyes to King and found the fairy wearing a somber expression.

"You're leaving it out Ban," King said quietly.

"I know," he wracked a hand through his white hair. "The group of guys were with me."

Meliodas' eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"I was known as Bandit Ban before I found my way here," he gestured around the bar. "But Elaine didn't know that. How could she? I knew right away that this was the _doorway_ my group and I were looking for to find the fountain."

"So you showed them?"

"No!" Ban bite out harshly. "I told them to buzz off that night and when I didn't see them the next day I thought they had listened. I was wrong. They somehow figured out the sequence to open the door, leading them into the forest. I woke up after hearing a noise. That was them. Immediately I got a bad feeling and followed them."

The Sin of Greed took a sharp breath.

"By the time I got to the site of the fountain. Elaine was there, bleeding out on the forest floor. I saw red, not thinking and punched the first guy I saw near her. She had cried out to me, I turned to look at her… and was stabbed right through the stomach. I collapsed landing a few feet from her. Elaine demanded I drink. I told her to save herself, but she wasn't havin it. She forced me to drink it."

"How?"

Ban snorted, looking at King as the fairy dropped his face in his hands. "She kissed me."

Meliodas jaw went slack, "say what now?"

"Our first kiss and we were both close to dying," Ban shook his head sadly. "What a fuckin' mess."

"The story Ban," King directed him softly.

"My wounds stitched themselves back up and I was able to take down the bastards with ease."

"What happened to Elaine?" Meliodas asked carefully.

"Oh, she's alive, no worries there," King told him hurriedly. "I arrived not long after that. Imagine my surprise and anger at finding my sister bleeding out in the arms of some strange man."

Meliodas winced. He bet that wasn't a pretty sight.

"I killed him without a second thought," King sent Ban a wry grin. "Bastard just wouldn't die."

Ban chuckled. "Elaine woke and told him to stop."

"Lucky for her I had Elizabeth with me," King continued. "She was able to patch her right up and…" He trailed off, nose scrunched up in disgust

"Come on now," Ban urged with a fang toothed grin. "Go on and tell him! This is the best part!"

King sighed, running a hand down his face. "Elizabeth suggested making him a Sin. Of course I was reluctant, but… the pieces all lined up." King then grumbled, "Not to mention Elizabeth can be quite persuasive."

"Don't look so pissed off!" Ban slapped King's back. Hard. The fairy spilling some of his ale. "It's been a great five hundred years!"

"Not very quiet," King mumbled taking a sip of his ale.

Meliodas smiled as he watched the two of them bicker. If one would look at the surface of their relationship it would seem that they disliked each other. A lot. But Meliodas saw past that. They both cared for Elaine and that fact lead them to some kind of understanding.

Almost like they were brothers. They were practically in-laws from the sound of it, so it made sense.

The thought made him miss his own brothers, Zeldris and Estrossa. Meliodas was the youngest of the three. While he had gone off to college, they opted to stay and learn the family trade, putting them above him in the business world. Meliodas didn't really care about that. Especially now that he found a new place to belong.

His relationship with his older siblings reminded him of King's relationship with Ban.

They annoyed the shit out of him, but when it came down to it; He loved them. King's affection for Ban probably didn't stretch quite as far as Meliodas for his own siblings, but it was there. He could tell.

He watched Ban muss King's hair as the fairy grumbled into his mug. Ban openly smiled as he teased the smaller man. King hid one behind the mug. The situation was eerily familiar to how Estrossa would sometimes treat Meliodas.

Meliodas scrunched up his nose. _Why do I keep finding similarities between us?_ He shrugged it off and took a swig of his ale. He supposed there were worst people he could be similar to.

"Sto-op," King whined finally pushing away Ban's hand. "I'm older than you!" There was an unspoken threat.

"So what? I'm bigger than you!" Ban chortled.

"I'm smarter!"

"Oh yeah?" The Fox sneered, getting in the Grizzly's face.

Meliodas laughed, drawing both of their attention. "You guys sure do act like brothers."

His statement was met with outrage. The blonde winced before holding up a finger to silence them. They listened and he used the same finger to point up. Footsteps could be heard and they all stilled as they heard them coming down the steps. They waited on baited breath for the person to arrive around the corner.

"You're all still up?" Elizabeth's gentle voice greeted. She wore a simple pink nightie, much more modest than what she had worn the pervious night. Meliodas was slightly disappointed that this one featured a high collar and covered the length of her arms.

They all visibly relaxed.

"Sorry, Elizabeth," King smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't mean to wake you."

She yawned, one hand covered her mouth while the other stretched high above her head drawing the pink nightie higher up her legs. Meliodas drank in the view of those lovely calves.

Is it weird that he thought her calves were sexy?

"It's okay, you're lucky you didn't wake Diane or Merlin though," she giggled at the thought and Meliodas grinned stupidly at the sound.

Ban shivered while King took on much of the same grin as Meliodas.

"Mmm, I should go check on Diane," King commented lightly, a slight blush to his cheeks.

Ban scoffed, "ya, okay lover boy. Go check on your girl." He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

King paid him no mind and floated up the stairs. Elizabeth smiled at his retreating form before returning to the remaining pair. Her eyes landed on Meliodas and a pink dusted her cheeks.

"A-are you coming to bed soon Sir Meliodas?" She asked sweetly, toeing the ground nervously. She was adorable.

How could he say no?

Meliodas nodded eagerly, standing and stumbling over a tipped over chair. Ban snickered but the demon ignored him. There was a Pixie calling out to him and he wouldn't deny her. Elizabeth smiled shyly and reached out a hand for him. His own slid into hers, wrapping around her delicate fingers.

It was all moving so fast. He knew it was. Joining the Sins, finding out he was a demon, and his feelings for Elizabeth. She lead him up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind them. She released her hold on his hand and climbed into bed.

Elizabeth patted the spot next to her, that shy smile turning into a sly little grin.

Meliodas sprang on the bed, sending her flying into the air in a fit of giggles.

That was all the confirmation he needed to know he had made the right choice. Becoming Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Wrath, well... it had a nice ring to it. He pulled Elizabeth close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she let out a happy sigh.

And didn't every dragon need a princess?

* * *

A/N: Whoop whoop! Another chapter posted! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter things are going to get a bit... well.. I'll just let you find out next week! *insert evil laugh* XD

As always thank you to everyone who continues to support this story! You are all just fantastic ;)

Luv~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well... lookie here! It's a note at the top of the page! What is happening you may ask? WELL funny thing... there's some um... _adult_ content in this chapter and I figured I should warn those of you who may wish to skip such parts (she says even though she knows people have been demanding this of her for almost a year). SO if you want to skip such intimate settings look for the ~.~ before and after the scene... that's all...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 8**

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth's soft voice cut through his sleepy haze.

Meliodas hummed to let her know he was listening. He nuzzled against her neck, a happy smile on his face. He didn't think life could get much better than this. He had a new group of friends who knew and accepted him for who he was. Throw on top of that the amazing woman cuddled in his arms and there was no place else he'd rather be.

"Did you have fun with Sir King and Sir Ban tonight?"

He nodded from his spot at the base of her throat. His nose rubbed up and down against her. She giggled lightly and he felt the vibrations tickle his nose. Her hands worked their way into his hair, rubbing his head in a calming manner.

"Maybe too much fun, hmm?" Elizabeth's skilled fingers worked their way down the back of his neck, massaging the skin she found there.

"Na," he finally spoke. "I'm good, just tired is all," he admitted to her.

"You've had a rough few days," she nodded, her fingers stilling. She attempted to withdraw but his hand on hers stopped her. Her gaze met his bright green eyes, begging her to keep going. She complied with his silent wish and he released her hand.

Meliodas smiled at her, studying the way her lips set into a straight line as she worked his muscles. "Not as rough as you would think," he confessed to her.

"Oh?" She paused in her ministrations, blue eyes finding his once again.

"I made new friends," he shrugged, playing for nonchalance. "Plus I found you too, that alone makes everything else worth it."

His declaration dosed her cheeks in red. Meliodas loved it when she blushed like that. He was determined to get more from his little Pixie Sin. His hands slid down her hips to give her rump a firm squeeze.

Elizabeth's body lurched forward into his. Her breasts pushed against his chest and he found himself once again disappointed at the change in her sleep attire. If she had worn the other one, he'd be getting a nice few of her chest at this point.

Meliodas wouldn't complain though. He still had her wonderful rear in his hands. His fingers began to move against her firm backside. Elizabeth's cheeks were still dusted red from his attentions. He grinned widely at her.

He sure wasn't tired anymore.

Elizabeth bit her lip as he continued to massage her rump in much the same way she had massaged his neck. "Sir Meliodas," she grumbled. "I t-thought you were sleepy."

Meliodas sealed his lips over hers. He pulled back, just enough to speak, his lips grazing hers as he said, "how can I be tired when there's a princess in my bed?"

"It's _my_ bed," Elizabeth retaliated stubbornly. She didn't move forward or back. She stayed there, her lips brushing his as they spoke, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Not much of a sharer are we?" He quirked a brow at her, enjoying the little banter along with the feeling of her lips against his.

"Well that depends."

"On?"

"What you want of course," she told him, a dangerous twinkle in her eye and a smirk playing at her lips.

Meliodas hummed at her response before he poked his tongue out to lick her bottom lip. She gasped, but remained where she was. "There are quite a few things I want from you actually."

Elizabeth licked her lips, inevitably licking his as well. He tried not to moan. He used his hands on her rear to pull her closer. Their lips met again and a battle was raged between their tongues. Each moaned out their pleasure as Elizabeth's body pressed against his own.

~.~

Her breasts rubbed against his chest with every breath she took. Elizabeth peeled her mouth from his, desperate to get more air. Meliodas trailed one of his hands up from her ass to one of her peaked mounds. When he reached his destination, one simple squeeze was all it took for Elizabeth to cry out his name. He decided he really liked the way she said it, all breathy and moaning, he could get used to hearing that every night.

Elizabeth's hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued his attentions. Meliodas used the time to experiment with what she liked and what she didn't. Everything about this woman demanded that he make her feel as good as he could. This was all new territory for him, never getting past the occasional grope with a woman.

Being a virgin was starting to have it's downsides.

But he'd be damned if his inexperience left Elizabeth unsatisfied. The hand that still held her amazing ass, dipped down to her leg to pull up her nightie. He did so slowly, waiting for any sign from her that this wasn't okay. She wriggled down slightly, thighs clenching together as he continued. His finger grazed the inside of one of her delectable thighs and she moaned. He assumed he was doing something right.

Meliodas abandoned his mission of pulling up her nightie in favor of investigating what made her moan. His instincts took over as his calloused fingers traced the inside of her thigh. Elizabeth's breathing grew more ragged as he got closer to her core. Meliodas arrived at the apex of her leg and then brought his hand away from her heat.

She let out a huff.

He grinned, amused by her reaction. He returned to his journey to her center, once again reaching the topmost part of her thigh, then he paused. Elizabeth wiggled in anticipation, her body moving so as to get him to touch her. But he waited, he didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for. Her eyes opened and he studied those aqua orbs. She searched his and smiled, giving him a nod for permission.

Meliodas' hand made contact with her panties and her eyes slid shut. He ran his hand up and down the outside of the cloth, not exactly sure what he was suppose to be doing. She moaned, her hips rocking with his motion. His finger hooked underneath her panties, pulling away slightly so he could touch her more. He brushed against her and she sighed appreciatively.

The sounds Elizabeth made were going to be the death of him.

He pressed on, his whole hand now cupping her heat. Meliodas moved his hand in much the same as he had outside of her underwear. Her moans became more frequent and he found his hand wet. She was slick and he bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the feeling, his cock twitching in his pants.

Meliodas bravely slipped a finger in between her folds. She gasped, both of them pausing in their movements. He found his finger pressed a little bud of her skin, he moved lightly. Elizabeth bucked against him forcefully. Meliodas' eyes widened in surprise at her unexpected reaction. His instincts told him to keep going.

So his fingers continued to explore. Some movements were more appreciated than others, he found out quickly. Meliodas discovered she especially liked when his thumb pressed against the sensitive nub. He gathered his courage and sank a single finger into her dripping core.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth squealed his name and for a second he thought he'd crossed the line. He pulled his finger out only for her to slam her hips back down on his hand, a silent cry of his name once again escaping her lips. Realization rushed over him, she _liked_ his finger there.

Eagerly he complied with her desires, pumping his finger in time with her. When his finger was thoroughly coated in her, he added a second. Again she moaned his name. Meliodas was becoming addicted to the sound. Remembering how she liked when he pressed his thumb to her little mound, he curiously paired it with his thrusting fingers.

A wail of his name was his answer.

He watched in awe as she tightened around his fingers and then her whole body went slack. Meliodas admired the complete look of ecstasy on her face. He grinned, ecstatic that he could make her feel such pleasure with his zero experience. Meliodas pulled Elizabeth in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"That was... whoa," Elizabeth struggled for words.

Meliodas chuckled. "So I did okay," he attempted to joke but in reality, wanting the verbal verification of a job well done.

"Much better than okay," she answered him breathlessly. "That was amazing Meliodas," she yawned and cuddled further into him.

~.~

He smiled, relieved to hear she enjoyed it. His pride swelled with how tired she was after such an exertion and that she removed the title from his name. Meliodas kissed her forehead. Despite his problem below the belt, he was just as tired as she was.

"I'll have to return the favor," she said sleepily as she snuggled into his neck.

His eyes widened. His mouth dried as he glanced down at the now sleeping girl. That damn little grin still playing at her lips. Meliodas looked forward to when she would _return the favor,_ but for now he was content holding her as they slept.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

* * *

The following fortnight Meliodas tried his hand at bartending.

It was harder than he thought it would be.

He mixed up the drink orders often. Told Ban the wrong things to cook. He was also constantly getting distracted by Elizabeth. The woman exuded such confidence as she waited tables. He noticed once again how no one dared to lay a hand on her. Now that he knew she owned the bar, he figured that was probably why.

No one wants to piss off a bar owner.

Where would the patrons get their drinks if they did?

 _Hmm,_ he hummed to himself after a few weeks. _Wonder if they got a liquor store in that forest or something._ Meliodas had never really thought of it before, but he had yet to actually _go_ inside the Fairy King's forest. Not that he minded too much. He had everything he needed right here anyways.

Elizabeth and ale.

During the course of the two weeks Meliodas had stayed, the two of them had only grown closer. So much so that Hawk barely bat an eye at the idea of the two sharing a bed anymore. Meliodas had also grown more bold in his touching. Elizabeth would make little squeaks of protest, but not much past that.

Sometimes she even graced him with a lust filled gaze.

When she granted him those, he couldn't help but to steal her away. A dragon, hoarding his princess from the rest of the world. He knew he'd never get tired of her. Those nights they would explore each other, learning the others likes and dislikes.

Now, while the nights consisted of learning to bartend, and Elizabeth, the days were not nearly as pleasant. They were spent training. Meliodas was no stranger to a little hard work and endurance testing, but this kind of workout was completely new to him. Something he'd never thought he'd ever have to train.

His magic.

Meliodas flew backwards, landing flat on his back from the blow. He grumbled curses and stayed there trying to catch his breath. He was currently in one of such training exercises to help him get a better hold on his magic. What that really translated to?

Him getting his ass kicked.

"Come on Capt'n~," his attacker, Ban, spoke up. "Is that really all ya got?"

Meliodas lifted his head just enough to glare at the Fox Sin before dropping it right back into the dirt. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Na," Ban waved off his request. "It has a nice ring to it."

He still wasn't sure how the nickname came about. All he knew was one night Ban, King and himself had stayed up entirely too late and drank entirely too much alcohol. They were trying to test Meliodas' limits and damn near ran out of ale doing so. Somehow in the expanse of that night, Ban started calling him Captain and it stuck. Now everyone called him that, except for Elizabeth and Hawk.

Even King referred to him as Captain.

Meliodas didn't know his reasoning behind King calling him such. It was clear that while Elizabeth owned the Boar Hat, King lead the Sins. Why the leader would call _him_ Captain, was a bit beyond Meliodas' ability to comprehend.

And it pissed him off.

He told King as much one drunken spree a few nights ago, the three of them being the only ones left like they were most nights. The fairy merely shrugged, finished his ale and went off to bed. The only thing Meliodas had figured out from the exchange was how to get King to leave the room. Probably would be a valuable piece of information at some point, but it wasn't what he wanted to know.

"You seem a bit out of it today," a nearby voice commented lazily.

Meliodas glanced to his left and saw King laying on his stomach while floating on his pillow. The fairy rested his head in an open palm and studied the part demon on the ground. Meliodas scowled at the cider haired man's aloof attitude. He hopped up, not meeting the man's eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can," the blonde gritted his teeth.

He was beyond frustrated with this training. The fact that his magic seemed to be a rarity was even more of a struggle. Rare sounded cool and all seeing as he was someone different and special. Meliodas quickly figured out all it had really meant was, _you're on your own, good luck figuring this shit out._

King quirked a brow at him. "It's okay that you aren't getting it right away. These things take time."

He glared at the man. Green eyes found amber and Meliodas kind of wanted to punch the damn fairy for knowing _exactly_ what was bothering him. King wasn't the only one who seemed to have an inner working into Meliodas' mind, Ban too seemed to understand him.

It was unnerving.

Meliodas had always been an odd duck in his family, never really fitting in one way or the other. They would question his motives for doing something from time to time but still never understood. After awhile, they just gave up trying to figure him out. As long as he did what was expected of him, the why behind it didn't matter.

So for him to come here and have Elizabeth, the most beautiful and caring soul he'd ever met, believe in him was more than enough. Throw in Ban's knack for knowing what he was thinking and King's understanding as to why he was acting such a way, and Meliodas didn't know how to feel about it. Well, aside from it bothering the shit out of him. Elizabeth and Ban he could handle. King?

Not so much.

The two of them had gotten over their initial qualms with each other and were astonishingly close, much to Elizabeth's glee. Turned out King had been telling the truth when he said the two were best friends. Meliodas finally got the story from Elizabeth one night. He idly wondered if the damn fairy would ever stop surprising him.

Meliodas didn't care for things he couldn't figure out.

Which made his friendship with King even more shocking.

At the very least their relationship was helping him manage his anger. He ran a hand down his face and relaxed his shoulders. "I know," Meliodas finally admitted.

"You sure? Because the way you're swinging that stick around begs to differ," the Sloth Sin noted drily.

The blonde snorted. King had been extremely adamant on him not using a sword until he got a better rein on his powers. The fairy claimed the part demon's strength was too great to grant him more than a twig. Meliodas didn't believe him but complied with the Grizzly's request nonetheless.

"Oh like you're one to talk," Ban spoke up and Meliodas looked at him just in time to see his crimson eyes roll. "You don't even know how to use a sword."

"Neither do you," King frowned.

 _Probably true,_ Meliodas noted. As far as he could tell, no one in their group used the same weapon. Most of his training sessions had been with Ban and King but the others had made an appearance at least once. King used a spear, while Ban used a four section staff.

He let out a heavy sigh and King gave him a contemplative look.

"I think it's just your timing," the fairy told him. "The power is there, I can see it is. Right now it's about finding that seam between the two and cutting through it."

Meliodas' brows raised in surprise. He had been under the impression that no one had any idea how his magic worked. King's little insight told him something different. How could the Sin of Sloth know about the seam between the magic coming at him and his own magical force? Meliodas hadn't even figured that out until a few days ago and he was the one _using it_.

King looked away from him quickly, not meeting his eyes. Meliodas opened his mouth to question him, only to be cut off by Ban.

"Well let's try again then. We got a few more hours before the bar opens up."

"Ugh," Meliodas groaned, his curiosity on King's knowledge momentarily forgotten in favor of the other struggle he had. "Can I not tonight? I suck as a bartender."

"You're getting better," King offered encouragingly quickly clinging to the topic change.

"And we sure as hell ain't lettin ya cook," Ban added laughing loudly.

Meliodas cracked a grin at that. To say that his attempt at cooking the crew lunch a week ago was bad was an extreme understatement. He absolutely failed. His food looked fantastic, but the taste? Not so much.

"If ya stopped looking at the princess so much, ya probably'd be a better bartender," Ban wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

The blonde blanked his features. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he shrugged.

"Ya, right," King snorted.

Ban belted out a laugh. "You know it's bad if even King notices!"

"What's that suppose to mean!" The fairy glared.

The Fox Sin threw an arm around King's shoulders and grinned crookedly. "You do the same damn thing with Diane," Ban explained and King's face turned pink. "Making bedroom eyes, at your age? Don't you think you're a bit old for the honeymoon stage?"

Meliodas and Ban snickered conspiratorially as King's whole face turned red. "I'm not that old!" He denied vigorously.

"So you admit you're still in the honeymoon stage?" Meliodas chimed in. He had to accept that picking on the cider haired man was extremely entertaining. He and Ban had it down to an art in just a week.

King began to sputter uselessly as he tried to think of something to say.

Ban wiped a stray tear from his eye and shook his head. "He may make bedroom eyes but I highly doubt they do anything. You never hear a sound coming from that room!"

"It's soundproof," King mumbled grudgingly finally able to find his voice enough to speak.

"Wait," Meliodas looked at him, head tilting to the side. Ban raised an eyebrow at the news. "Your room… is soundproof?" He questioned curiously. All teasing aside, this was an interesting topic.

The fairy didn't meet their eyes as he nodded. "I, uh, had Merlin put it up when Diane and I moved into the same room."

"What a waste, bet you don't need it at all," Ban rolled his eyes.

"Daine's a giant," King gave him a level stare.

"So?" Ban and Meliodas spoke in unison.

The Grizzly dropped his face into his pillow. He had honestly hoped that would have been enough of an explanation for the two. He should have known better. Both were originally from the human realm, having no idea of the quirks that come with the different races.

"She's _loud,_ " he mumbled through his pillow. "Trust me, the soundproof was needed."

"Ahh," a knowing look passed Ban's features. Meliodas had been around long enough to know he was about to say something stupid. The blonde took a step away from his white haired friend.

"Diane's a screamer ain't she~?" He sang and grinned crookedly.

Then Ban coughed up blood seconds later. Meliodas eyes widened as they focused on the large spear protruding from Ban's chest. His gaze followed the length of the spear to find King floating there with his hand outstretched towards ban. A hard glare directed at the Fox.

"What the fuck!" The blonde swore loudly, panicking because he just witnessed one of his friends kill his other friend.

Ban's laugh sent the poor Dragon into even more of a frenzy. The man literally just got _impaled_ by a _spear_ and he was laughing? Shouldn't he be spouting out regrets or something?

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Ban shook his head with a smile on his face. Meliodas' jaw dropped as he watched the man pull the spear out of his chest. "Actually, I'm kinda impressed. Didn't know you had it in you."

King's stern stare turned into the sheepish look Meliodas had come to recognize. His face turned red and he began to mumble things under his breath before he finally said, "sorry for skewering you. That may have been uncalled for."

Ban shrugged. "Eh, no worries. Used to it anyways."

"What?" Meliodas couldn't hold it in anymore. "How the hell aren't you dead?"

They both looked at him confused.

He returned the gaze, eyes darting between both of them.

This carried on for a few moments before King snapped his fingers. "Right, this is probably the first time you've seen that."

"Is that a common thing here?"

"Kinda?" Now it was King's turn to shrug.

"But-I-How?"

"I can't die." Ban stated simply. "Didja forget?"

Meliodas mind screeched to a halt. "Huh," he mused out loud. Now that he thought about it, Ban _had_ mentioned that little fact before. "Guess I did."

King almost fell out of the air at the statement. He ran a hand down his face in exasperation. These two were always exhausting to deal with.

"First time I've ever seen it," Meliodas broke his train of thought. "There's no wounds or anything. He leaned in close at the hole in Ban's chest. "Just some crusted blood on your shirt."

"That's why I wear red."

"Do you really get stabbed that often?"

Ban snorts. "Stabbed, squished, burned, drowned, suffocated; I've been killed a few different ways. Hell there was this one time that I pissed Diane off by mentioning she wouldn't be so irritable if she got laid and she smashed me with her hammer!" He cackled with a gleeful grin.

"Don't let him fool you, nine times outta ten he deserves it," King scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"This last time?" Meliodas enquired with a straight face, but King could see the mirth in his eyes.

He flushed in embarrassment. "That woulda been the one," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Rational thinking kind of went out the window for him whenever Diane was involved.

A flash of orange caught King's attention. He glanced up to see Diane leaning out of the window of their shared room. She had a rug in her hand, shaking out the dust. King studied her appreciatively as she leaned over the window sill granting him a fantastic view of her breasts. With every movement, they came closer and closer to slipping out of her top.

He gulped.

Diane finally noticed him. She lifted one hand to wave, only to pause mid air and blush at the lustful look he was throwing her way. She pulled one of her pig tails in front of her face, hoping to hide her tinged cheeks.

King knew better.

Without even thinking, he had begun to gravitate toward her. He floated right up to window. Chastiefol, still in spear form in Ban's hand, transformed back into a pillow and followed him up.

The two males on the ground observed, dumbfounded.

"He didn't hear a word we said, did he?" Meliodas sighed as he watched King pursue Diane through the window.

"Not a one," Ban laughed.

* * *

A/N:... So... that happened... Hope you guys enjoyed the.. um... chapter...

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows and reading!

Luv~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sooo... here we are... again... Well.. same drill as last time folks. Adult content ahead. I repeat, adult content ahead. If you wish to avoid such things you may as well just skip the whole chapter *cough, cough* I mean... um, look for the ~.~ before and after the scene... that is all.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 9**

"Hey, King," Diane greeted shyly, pigtail still in front of her face.

The rug she had been shaking out lay in a heap on the floor by the window. She had discarded it as soon as King had followed her into the room. He studied her form appreciatively. Drinking in the curves her orange dress displayed so well. She toed the ground anxiously, her finger twirling around her pigtail.

"Didja need something?" She looked up at him. Her amethyst eyes shined, the look telling him that she knew very well what he wanted.

He could play games too.

"Just coming to see if you needed any help," he offered vaguely, feet landing on the floor.

It wasn't often he'd walk when in the safety of the Boar Hat, floating being as easy as breathing for him, but in their bedroom he always did. Preferring how the approach affected her more than him floating seemed too. They had been together for a couple hundred years now and knew each other's quirks.

"O-oh?" Diane stumbled with her words as he took a step closer to her.

~.~

She squeezed her thighs together and King hummed his approval. Both as an answer to her query and her body's easy tell. Diane was already turned on as much as he was. He schooled his features, keeping them blank and waiting for her next move.

She dropped her pigtail from her face. She laced her hands behind her back, forcing her breasts out more. Her tongue slipped out from between her lips to wet them a second before her teeth bit into them softly.

"I suppose I could use some help," Diane admitted with a sigh, her teeth releasing their prisoner. He would reclaim it soon enough. She leaned forward.

King's eyes zoned in on her breasts. He felt himself twitch and he took another step towards her. She straightened, taking a step back. Her face flushed and her eyes displayed her passion to him plainly. King may seem like the timid prude normally, while Diane was the demanding one. But in here;

King was in control.

In this room Diane would bend to his will and his will alone. A fact they both knew. Never outside of these walls would Diane be so complacent. Not to say there weren't times when they would switch it up, they did, but both preferred it this way. Here she was the shy one and King demanding.

She let out a breathy moan and he smirked. They hadn't even touched each other yet. He couldn't wait to see how wet she was.

"What can I help with?" King prompted coming back to their conversation.

He took a step forward.

She took a step back.

King didn't think she realized it but he was backing her up to the bed. Their dance would end once they arrived there, but for now, he'd enjoy the chase.

"I, uh," her flush traveled down to the top of her breasts. She took a shaky breath and he watched the mounds heave. "The, um, s-shower."

"Huh?" he paused her statement catching him off guard.

"The shower," she spoke softly, slightly unsure of herself.

"Hmm," he hummed traveling the space between them before she had a chance to pull back. "You want help with the shower?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She squirmed, a small frown on her face as she nodded. Diane fidgeted, hoping to get his hand to move somewhere more pleasurable. King knew what she was doing, he put his hand on her shoulder for that specific reason. Hold her in place _and_ drive her crazy.

"I think I can help with that," he spoke lowly.

Diane's mouth parted open in a delicate, "oh." King was oh so tempted to claim those delectable lips. He wanted them. Whether on his own or somewhere less innocent was still up for debate. She licked her lips, eyelids lowering into a sultry look making up his mind.

 _Less innocent,_ he decided doing his best not to throw her on the bed and let her know his intentions. _Not yet,_ he told himself.

They still had a game to play after all.

"Show me where I'll be working?" King suggested helpfully after Diane made no other movements.

Her thighs rubbed together at his insinuating tone. King could tell it took all she had not to whimper in need. He bit the inside of his cheek so as not to smirk at her obvious want. It has been awhile since he'd seen her so desperate for his touch.

He'd draw it out as long as he could.

Diane removed his hand from her shoulder and used it to tug him towards their private bathroom.

 _Always so impatient,_ he mentally smirked.

She stepped into the room, King close behind. Neither bothered with shutting the door. No one would hear them either way. They wouldn't be disturbed.

"Here it is," she dropped his hand and gestured at the shower.

"What do you need me to do?" King asked, keeping up with the _helping_ ruse.

Diane glanced at the ceiling as she thought, a finger twirling around her pigtail. King loved it when she did that. He took a step towards her, closing the small distance she had created by letting go his hand. Those damn pigtails of hers were his kryptonite. He'd learned to ignore it, mostly, while they were out in about normal life. But here?

He couldn't stop himself.

She looked so damn sexy.

King gently grabbed the wrist of the finger twirled in her hair. Her amethyst eyes snapped to his amber. He kept them locked on hers as he pressed a soft kiss to her skin just below his hold.

"Well Diane?" He asked her huskily, struggling to keep his want contained. She shivered at his tone, a quiet moan escaping her as his lips brushed her skin again.

"C-Clean," she stuttered, eyes sliding shut. He removed his lips from her wrist to whisper in her ear.

"And what do I get if I do a good job?" He mumbled against her skin.

Diane's thighs clenched together. King knew he was pushing her to her breaking point. Toeing the line of playful bantering and her losing her patience all together. On the few occasions Diane had been the one to take the lead it had mostly been because King had crossed this line, teasing her past the edge.

"I t-think I have an idea," she shivered.

"Yeah," he replied huskily, still speaking softly into her ear. She nodded. "And what would that be?"

Diane usually wasn't one for any kind of talking. More and more she was stepping out of her shell and becoming comfortable with it. Another thing that drove him crazy. Her ability to take a few words and somehow form them so he'd lose his composure.

"Get in the shower and I'll show you," she whispered taking the bottom of his ear in between her teeth.

Like now.

He moaned as she released his ear and gently shoved him towards the shower. King stepped into it without a second thought, not thinking anything past, _this is what Diane wants me to do_. She followed him in, slowly eyeing him up and down. A smug smirk danced across her lips. King knew she had figured out the roles had been reversed.

But he was okay with that.

Diane was just as sexy when she took the lead. Her amethyst eyes were dark with her want and he was sure his own amber reflected the desire. She knelt down in front of him, her hands resting high on his thighs. Not once did she break eye contact. She moved her mouth dangerously close to his hardened member pausing just shy of him being able to feel her breath through his straining pants.

"A little preview," she explained licking her lips. His eyes followed the movement religiously. "For if you do a good job."

"When," King corrected her his hand coming to rest on her cheek. He was oh so tempted to stick one of his fingers in her mouth, but that would derail her from the real prize he wanted.

She nodded and trailed her hands up to his belt. "I suppose I need to do a good job too then?" Diane waited for confirmation from him and just like that they flipped again. She always did like to be told what to do.

"Yes," he told her. His hips pulled forward as her delicate fingers tugged at his belt hungirly. "Slow down," King ordered and she immediately looked up at him and pouted.

Which was just the reaction he wanted. One last look at those plump lips before they wrapped themselves around him. A sound of approval made it's way up from the back of his throat and Diane took it as a sign to continue. She slowed her pace, torturingly slow as she dragged out the pull of his belt. It finally came undone.

Her fingers pulled up on his navy blue shirt, untucking it from his pants. King ripped it off and tossed it out of the way. Diane moved onto his button and zipper. She hooked her fingers in his pants and boxers, pulling them down swiftly. He sprung free and Diane quickly grasped him in her hand.

He hissed as she tugged him once. She made eye contact with him, opening her mouth and licking her lips tauntingly. King narrowed his eyes, pressing his hips forward in a silent warning. Diane brought her mouth closer, waiting for confirmation of what he wanted.

"Suck," he directed.

She wrapped her lips around him instantly. He threw his head back and groaned, the sound urging her on. She sucked harder, using her tongue on the underside of him. His hand worked its way into her pigtails, guiding her pace. Diane hummed her satisfaction at his action, the feeling of it causing him to push in a little deeper into her mouth.

She looked up at him, amethyst eyes wide with her surprise, but she didn't pull away. Instead she tried to take him deeper, he hit the back of her throat and she slid her mouth back up his length. Diane released him with a pop. She steadied her breathing for a second before placing a gentle kiss on his head. King's grip tightened on her hair. She smirked at him, the image of her like that next to his cock was to alluring. He did notice an issue though.

She was wearing way too much clothing.

King didn't like that.

He flicked the wrist of his free hand causing Diane to float up, off her knees. Her eyes widened in astonishment. King didn't often use his magic on others so it wasn't something she ever expected. But he was in a hurry to rectify his mistake.

Diane should never be left clothed while he was bare.

King moved the wrist he was using to direct Diane, towards the wall. The shrunken giantess' back went flush with the wall opposite of the shower spout. She gazed at him with heated eyes, distracting him from his mission of undressing her. He dropped to his knees to worship her instead.

He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, taking pride in the way she shuddered. He worked his way up at an excruciating pace. King knew her knees would probably give out the moment he actually reached her core.

He was prepared. His one hand still posed, holding her against the wall. It was likely that she didn't even notice. If her legs gave out, his magic would hold her. He pushed up her dress as he went. His lips touched just below the junction of her leg and hip when they came into contact with a wetness. King's tongue slipped out past his lips wanting a taste.

"Fuck, Diane," he groaned against her leg. She whimpered as the vibrations went straight to her center. She was wearing navy blue panties, his favorite color. "You're so damn wet."

He glanced up to see her eyes squeezed shut. Her chest heaved with her shallow breathing. She attempted to squeeze her legs shut to relieve some of the pressure there, King's hands stopped her.

"King," she groaned. He licked her again, this time stopping just at her panty line. "Please!" She cried needily.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he ran his tongue along the end of her panties.

"Get them off King. I _need_ you to touch me!" She glared at him with lust filled eyes.

"As you wish," he pressed one last kiss to the edge of the cloth before he used his free hand to rip them down.

He growled in frustration of not being able to get them off instantly with only one hand. He flicked his free hand, calling for Chastiefol. His trusty pillow breaking into one small dagger. A twist of his hand and it made quick work of her panties. Another twirl of his wrist sent it back to form a whole pillow.

"King!" Diane inhaled sharply as the cool air touched her heated core. "I liked those!" She pouted. He pressed a soft kiss to her outside lips, an appreciative hum that followed and he knew she wasn't that mad.

"I'll get you another pair," he said to pacify her anyway.

"You bett-ah!" She cried out as he pressed his tongue flat against her clit.

He ran his tongue up and down the sensitive nub. Each passing forced Diane to moan her pleasure. King had been right when he thought she was already turned on when he landed in the room. All he needed to do was coat himself in her juices and slip right in.

The idea was tempting.

But King had another idea first.

He continued his ministrations to Diane's soaking core. She weaved her hand into his hair and bucked helplessly against his face. Her legs shaking from the pleasure. King had no doubt that if he wasn't holding her up with his magic she would have fallen by now. He never tired of tasting her. The fact that she had been so wet before he had even touched her made him even harder. He throbbed almost painfully and decided to put his next plan into action.

King's free hand went to work. He flicked the wrist, using his power to turn on the shower to the perfect temperature. They both cried out as the water hit them. King pulled back from Diane's dripping heat to admire the way her dress began to cling to her.

She'd be mad about that later.

For now he'd just enjoy the view.

The material of her orange dress molded to every curve of her body as the water continued to hit her. Diane's breasts showed through and King realized very quickly with each stroke of the water, her dress became more see through. Her hardened nipples greeted him and King could no longer resist the tempting mounds.

He slipped a knee in between her legs, releasing his magic that held her. She fell slightly, her sensitive nub rubbing against his thigh. His hands latched onto her breasts, thumbs just shy of brushing their centers.

"Ah!" Diane cried out in surprise. It didn't take her long to get over it though as she rushed to work herself on his leg as his hands explored her breasts. His mouth placing hot kisses against her neck. "K-King," she panted out.

"Yes Diane?" He growled out against her heated skin.

She shifted herself, letting out a happy sigh as his ministrations on her breasts and her own rubbing relieved some of her built up pressure. "Kiss me?"

He crashed his lips to hers as an answer.

She moaned and he swallowed it down, using the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue greeted him as her hands worked into his wet hair. She tugged hard and he grunted in approval. He flicked his thumbs over her hardened peaks as his hands moved teasingly against her breasts.

"King," she whined, pulling away from his mouth. "I want to feel your hands."

That was all the prompting he needed to take off her dress. His hands left her breasts, reaching for the bottom of her dress. The material was now wet and heavy, refusing to budge from her skin.

Well King didn't have much patience for that today.

He summoned a few daggers from Chastiefol. The dress would take some more cutting than Diane's measly panties. She opened her eyes to find those little spears. Her amethyst orbs found his amber and he was proud to see she didn't show fear. Instead she was merely confused.

It only lasted a second.

"King don't you dare-eep!" She started scolding, but Chastiefol's blades flying just over the top of her skin stopped her.

He peeled away the chunk that covered her breasts, the rest sliding to heaps on the shower floor. Diane watched him do so silently, thighs squeezing the leg he still had between them. King tossed the wet cloth aside and inhaled sharply.

Diane bared never failed to take his breath away.

She blushed as his heated gaze gave way to something more loving as they locked eyes. King leaned in and kissed. Their lips moved slowly, expressing the love they held for each other. But when Diane pulled away her eyes were murky with her desire.

"I love you Diane," he whispered and it almost sounded like a shout in the quiet shower. The falling water the only disturbance.

"I love you too King," she placed a hand on his cheek. "But you know what I need from you right now?" She blinked, feigning innocence.

A smile spread across his face. He pressed his hips into hers, his cock digging into her stomach. She moaned, her facade falling away instantly. "I think I have an idea," he told her huskily.

He pulled his hips back and her hand followed. She wrapped it around his shaft and directed towards her heated core. She spread her legs and coated him in her juices. They both groaned as they came into contact. Diane continued rubbing him against her, loving the feeling of him.

King couldn't take it any more.

He grabbed her hips, lifting her up. Diane's legs automatically settling around his own. He brought her down and buried himself inside of her.

"Fuck Diane," he swore at the feeling of her around him. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back in. "You're so wet."

She moaned with each thrust of his hips. "W-well, we're in a shower-ah!" King thrusted in especially hard as soon as she started talking. He kissed her hard, swallowing her protests. He left the kiss, leaving her panting.

"Was that sass I just heard?" He leveled her with a hard stare. She squeezed her thighs around him. A pleasant jolt coursing through his groin at her action.

Diane bit her lip as her hands dug into his shoulders, "maybe." A teasing spark lit up in her eyes, challenging him.

He smirked at her playfulness.

"Is that so?" He lifted her up, holding her there. She squirmed in his arms wanting to be joined again. "Maybe I'm done with my work in the shower then?" He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning cockily.

"N-no!" She protested. "Please King! I won't do it again! Just, just… fuck me!"

He slammed her down, plunging himself back into her. She screamed as he filled her. He repeated the motion, again and again. Each time she cried out. He stopped, nipping lightly at the junction where her neck met shoulder. Diane hummed her appreciation at his attentions.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he warned her between nips. He spun her around off the wall, pulling himself out of her, and dropped her onto the waiting Chastiefol. The pillow hugged her form, keeping her safe from a possible fall. It stayed just at his hip level.

"King," she whined needily, propping herself up on her elbows to glare at him. Her eyes dropped down to his twitching member. She licked her lips.

He watched the movement, wanting those lips on him once again. "I told you. You aren't off the hook yet."

Diane sat up, resting on the back of her knees. She nodded. She crawled towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hot breath fanned across his ear as she spoke, "what do you want me to do, Harlequin."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. She only ever used his real name when they were alone, using the two interchangeably. But hearing it come off her lips in that heady tone made him want her all the more. King couldn't let her off the hook yet though.

She trailed kisses down his neck. Her one hand trailing down his chest towards his pulsing cock. He needed her to touch it, but couldn't yet give her the release she so seeked.

"Suck," he commanded again.

Diane eagerly complied. She got down onto her hands and knees. When the position only brought her mouth to his belly button, she frowned up at him. When King made no move to reposition Chastiefol for her, she sighed. Diane dropped the top half of her body, breasts sinking into Chastiefol's soft surface, her ass high in the air. She finally took him in her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down on his cock. "Yeah, that's it, suck all your juices off," he instructed and she moaned loudly against him. She leaned back, licking longingly at his wet member. "Like the taste?"

Diane looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked he'd ask. Her mouth parted. A blush worked it's way across her cheeks. She nodded shyly. He shoved himself back into her awaiting mouth. His hands weaved in her hair as he worked in and out of her mouth.

"Lick it clean," he growled.

She followed his instructions, licking fast along him. She moaned against him. Her ass began to shake in the air as she rubbed her thighs together. A whimper slipped past her lips just before she enclosed him in her mouth again. She sucked hard for a few strokes before looking up at him with pleading eyes.

King flicked his wrist, moving Chastiefol back before spinning it around. Diane squeaked at the sudden position change. Her ass now facing King. He plunged into her and she screamed. He leaned over, a hand working between her and the pillow to her breast. He squeezed the harden peak and she bucked back into him. He groaned loudly in her ear.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded.

His hand moved from her breast down to her swollen clit. She cried out as he brushed against it lightly. He knew it wouldn't take long to get her off. He continued driving into her as his fingers worked the sensitive nub. She screamed his name as she came around him.

King moved both hands to her hips and pumped into her. His own release came not long after. The both of them collapsing onto Chastefiol. King gingerly removed himself, flopping over onto his back, Diane curling under his shoulder.

~.~

"That was amazing," she breathed after a few minutes of silence. The water from the shower still raining down on them. King nodded, unable to form words yet. "Chastiefol is going to need a bath."

King chuckled. "Well we are in the shower."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Elizabeth asked as the two came down the stairs. She was at the bar with Ban and Meliodas

"Had to help Diane clean the shower," King answered and Diane pinked next to him. He kept his features schooled, not wanting to give in to the temptation to take her right back up there.

"That was really nice of you King!" Elizabeth stated with an innocent smile. He almost felt bad lying.

 _It's not technically lying,_ he reasoned. _I did help her clean the shower… after._

"Will you come help me gather some berries from outside, Diane?" The silverette asked with a sweet smile.

"S-sure, Elizabeth," Diane agreed.

King figured she was anxious to get off the subject of the shower. The two grabbed a basket and went on their way. He joined the other two at the bar. Meliodas sliding him a drink. King smiled appreciatively.

"Shower huh?" The Dragon quirked a brow at him.

"Yep," he answered taking a swig of his ale.

Ban shook his head. King shot him a questioning look. "I just can't get over it," Ban offered as an explanation.

"Get over what?"

"You weren't kidding when you said she was vocal," Ban smirked, nudging him with an elbow good naturedly.

King paled, "what?"

"Diane," Meliodas told him, refilling his own mug.

"How?" He fretted. "The room is sound proof!"

Meliodas and Ban gave him a mischievous smile as the blonde answered, "you left the window open."

"Damnit."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... here we are again... It probably doesn't surprise many of you that King and Diane were my first try at... intimate settings. And I mean they were my first. I had left that scene with Mel and Elizabeth blank for awhile, this one being written long before it... again.. probably not a surprise to you guys. BUT I'm going to go crawl under a rock now and hide away until the next posting. OR keeping up with how I review such chapters as this.. ABANDON SHIP! *actually just goes to bed... for sleep*

As always thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews and just plain reading this story!

Luv~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 10**

Months passed by in a blur for Meliodas.

He was quickly learning his place among the Sins both in battle and at the bar. After King had given him the nugget of information about his timing being the only thing off, he swiftly mastered the simple counter move. Soon he was creating a few moves on his own. He even beat Ban some of the time when they sparred. His new teammates were so impressed with his progress that King allowed him to accompany him on his next trip out.

He said it would be good for him to learn more.

Meliodas agreed eagerly. They left the following day, each of them giving their woman a quick peck on the cheek before heading out. The two made it about a mile into the woods before Ban showed up.

"I told you that you didn't need to come," King grudgingly repeated, leading the way out of the forest.

"Ah, but we're a team!" Ban laughed, mussing King's hair. "With the three of us, we'll be able to beat down anything that comes our way!"

Meliodas let out a chuckle as King pushed Ban's hand away. He didn't really care one way or the other that Ban was with. The three of them did always manage to have fun together. It just meant Meliodas might not do as much learning as he should on this trip.

Probably why King didn't invite him in the first place.

"It's been awhile since I've been out anyways, figured I was due," Ban shrugged.

King let out a heavy sigh.

The trio continued their journey, eventually ending up in the same village Meliodas had been in months before. The same one where he had heard the rumors of the bar serving ale in the woods. The town bustled as people made their way about running their errands. The local business' doors were open, letting in the warm morning air.

Meliodas inhaled deeply as he caught a whiff of fresh baked bread. He'd have to convince King to grab some on their way back through. Or the blonde would just go there. Not like King or Ban would stop him. Despite being the youngest or an _infant_ , according to King, he was still an adult by the human society's standards.

Meaning he'd do what he wanted.

King followed the main street and lead them to the edge of town. Meliodas figured they'd be heading out that way. To his surprise they stopped in front of the bar. The same one he had gotten his information from. His eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding," Meliodas blurted out just as King had raised a fist to the door.

The fairy king quirked a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"This is the bar," he said simply, mind still trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Yes Capt'n, it's a bar," Ban rolled his eyes at him. Apparently someone needed more sleep.

"No, no," Meliodas shook his head. "I mean," he ran a hand through his hair. "This is _the_ bar."

"Okaay," King trailed off not picking up on the significance of this particular bar right away. A look of realization finally passed the fairies features, his eyebrows shooting up high. "OH! This is the bar? The one you," he lowered his voice. "The one you heard the rumors from?"

The blonde nodded eagerly.

King frowned and Ban laughed. Instead of knocking like he planned on doing, the cider haired man twisted his wrist slightly. The door _clicked_ and unlocked. The fairy grumbled under his breath as he pushed the door open, Ban still chuckling while Meliodas watched dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that about?" He turned to his white haired friend.

"You just got someone in trouble~," the Fox Sin sang, his joy at the situation evident. He waved at the open door, intending for Meliodas to enter first.

"Who?" The Dragon Sin asked as he stepped through the threshold.

Ban shut the door behind himself as he followed the blonde in. His crimson eyes scanned the dark room, the only light shining in from the tinted windows. By the bar he saw King, arms crossed tightly in front of him as he scolded a man behind the bar. Ban snorted.

"Probably that guy," he gestured towards the bar as he made his way there. Meliodas not far behind.

As they got closer Meliodas was able to get a better look at the man. He had silver hair and a goatee. His eyes were a sharp blue as he argued with King. Ban took a seat not too far from the pair. Meliodas stood next to him, silently observing.

"I did no such thing," the older looking man denied calmly. "You know I guard secrets well. That's why you stationed me here."

"Yes it is, Hendrickson" King's arms settled back by his side. He glanced at Meliodas out of the corner of his eye. "I just have one more question on the topic."

"Ask away Sir," the man's shoulders relaxed slightly, thinking he was off the hook.

"Recognize him?" King pointed at Meliodas.

Hendrickson turned to look at them, as if just now realizing King hadn't been alone. His sharp blue eyes locked with Meliodas' green and he paled. The blonde quirked a brow at his behavior and waved.

"How's it going Hendy?" Meliodas greeted him, an easy smile forming on his lips despite the tense atmosphere.

Ban busted out laughing at the nickname he used. The blonde's lips twitched, wanting to snicker along with him, but he was worried he'd seriously gotten the man in trouble. Hendrickson had been the bartender during most of Meliodas stay in the village. The older man was kind, if not a bit of a stick in the mud.

On his last night in town, Hendrickson hadn't been working. He had been in the bar though so Meliodas invited him to share a drink. Two hours later and his new friend was seriously drunk. They got on the topic of ale and Hendrickson told him that the best ale was in the forest. The other worker, Dreyfus decided his friend needed to be cut off after that. At the time Meliodas found it odd, but now;

It made sense.

"Damnit," King swore, a hand running down his face. "I seriously wasn't expecting it to be you. Dreyfus maybe, but not you."

"Please Sir, it was an accident! We were discussing ale and I just told him the best could be found in the forest! I didn't realize he would actually go there!"

"So you knew he left?" King asked dryly.

The accused gulped and nodded. "When he didn't come back in a week I thought he must have moved on, or gotten lost."

"You were going to leave him out there on his own?" Ban asked seriously, his brows now knitted together. "We're supposed to protect the people, _Hendy_."

"I know I know, I panicked!"

"Clearly," King glared at the man and he cowered.

Actually, cowered.

Meliodas had never seen such a thing in his life. He knew King could be a strict man. He knew that it came with the territory of being a king, making the tough calls for his people's safety. But as far as Meliodas could see, this situation didn't warrant such dictation.

"Hey," the blonde placed a calming hand on King's shoulder. "No harm no foul right? I mean it all worked out in the end, maybe it was supposed to happen?"

"That's true," Ban added instantly relaxing. "If it hadn't been for Hendy here, we wouldn't have Capt'n!"

Hendrickson furrowed his brows. "Capt'n?"

"He means me," Meliodas rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friend.

King sighed heavily, drawing their attentions back to him. "It did end well. You lucked out Hendrickson. If it happens again, I will not be so merciful."

The other three shivered at his icy tone.

"Thank you Sir," Hendrickson bowed. "But what exactly worked out from my misstep?"

"Meet the eighth Sin," King waved lazily at Meliodas. "Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas."

The silver haired man's jaw dropped. "Y-you?! You're a Sin?"

"Yep!" Meliodas stated proudly puffing out his chest in mock bravado.

Hendrickson ignored him, looking back at King. "How sir? He's just a human! You'd let a normal being like him join but not me?"

"Hey!" Meliodas scowled, offended.

"Hold your tongue Hendrickson," King commanded coldly, stopping the argument between the two. "He's not human. Not completely anyways. What kind of being he is, is of no consequence to you. All you need to know is that he _is_ a Sin, and all that entails."

Hendrickson bowed his head in shame. "Yes Sir. My apologies for my rudeness."

"It's fine," King commented lightly, the air around them finally easing. "Go get Dreyfus so we can get down to business. I'd like to be back home by nightfall."

Hendrickson nodded and made his way to the door at the back. As soon as he disappeared behind it, Meliodas and Ban rounded on King.

"Shit," Ban cursed as he cackled. He slapped King on the back. "I forget how funny it is to see you all serious like that."

"Ugh, shut up Ban," King dropped his head in his hands. "We're here on business, I have to be serious," he grumbled.

"At least he waited 'til Hendy was gone?" Meliodas suggested helpfully, trying to hold back a laugh.

Truthfully, seeing King like that always set him on edge. But Ban joking about it helped ease his shaky nerves. Meliodas was pretty sure Ban did it to calm his own as well. He wondered if King knew that, despite Ban's teasing, the Fox Sin got the chills from King being serious just as much as anyone.

As the taller man continued to tease the poor fairy Meliodas thought, _probably not._

"And Hendy- awesome name by the way," Ban nudged the blonde in the ribs, "should be happy you were here. If he woulda let that slip to anyone else, well, let's just say King wouldn't be so forgiving."

"You make me sound like an ass," King huffed, dropping down onto a bar stool. He propped up an elbow and rested his hand in his open palm.

Ban opened his mouth to comment, but Meliodas interrupted. He knew the white haired man would say something to provoke the fairy and he didn't really want to deal with mediating that. Meliodas had questions and he wanted them answered before Hendrickson and Dreyfus got back.

"So what's the deal with Hendy?"

"You mean what he said about joining the team?" Ban tried to narrow down the question.

"Well that and why he's here." Meliodas nodded.

"He's a druid," King explained. "Long ago he wanted to join our ranks, but he didn't fit the criteria."

"Because of Elizabeth?" Meliodas took a guess.

"Right," he confirmed. "We already had a druid as a Sin. We didn't need another. He also doesn't fit the other qualifications."

Meliodas nodded, not needing him to explain further. Hendrickson didn't have a sin to stake a claim to.

"He's the main contact here at this outpost," King went on to explain. "There is one at every one of the establishments set up across the land. This is the closest one to the forest."

"So there are people in this town that aren't human?" Meliodas eyes widened. He hadn't noticed a damn thing when he came through all those months ago.

"Don't blame yourself for not knowing," Ban said as he helped himself to a beer. He ignored King's frown. "Takes awhile to pick up on others, most of them have to learn how to mask themselves to be allowed out of the forest. Only a trained eye could spot them."

Well that did make him feel a little better. He wondered if he could see them now. "How many does this village have?"

King looked up to the ceiling as he thought. "About half of the population I suppose, maybe more. People like to use this one as a pit stop before heading elsewhere. It's how this town stays so busy despite it's more remote location. It's well known by every being from the forest since this is usually their first stop on the way out. There are many more locations, but this is the only one everyone knows about."

"Some are hidden?" Meliodas managed to ask. His mind was reeling with this new information. King hadn't been kidding when he said there was more to learn.

"Not necessarily, you just need to know what to look for. The only ones who know every location are the Sins, so you'll need to pick those up too," King paused at the look of horror on Meliodas face. "You'll learn them all eventually. No rush," he assured the newest Sin.

Hendrickson returned with Dreyfus. The man had brown hair reaching his shoulders and purple eyes. Meliodas instantly recognized him and waved. The brunette's eyes widened slightly as he studied the blonde. Meliodas dropped his hand awkwardly.

"So you were telling the truth," Dreyfus grumbled.

"Of course I did," Hendrickson shook his head in exasperation. "Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

The larger bartender turned back to his coworker. "You can't tell me you believed it when you first heard it," he protested. He jutted a finger at Meliodas, "this guy, the final Sin? It's a bit far fetched don't you think?"

"Hey!" Meliodas protested. "Why's it so weird?"

Dreyfus whipped around, spouting his apology. "I didn't mean it like that. Just that we wouldn't have expected an outsider with such a strong taste for ale to find the place in the forest. We had assumed you were a drunk."

Meliodas' lips parted in obvious offence.

"Don't lump me in with you!" Hendrickson demanded cutting off any complaint Meliodas was about to voice. "Sir, I didn't think that you were a drunk! Just that… well.. You really knew how to put down ale. The most we've ever seen in fact."

"Got that right!" Ban chuckled swinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "This guy here beat me and _Escanor_ in a drinking contest."

"What's so special about him beating Escanor?" Dreyfus tilted his head.

"Day Escanor, as in _the strongest one and highest tolerance on the team_ Escanor," Ban explained.

Meliodas held back a chuckle at the preposterous title Ban had come up with. Seriously, where did he get these? While he did believe that Escanor's noon form held the title for most powerful, he highly doubted the man's tolerance had been tested before. Ban tended to exaggerate on things.

"Whoa," both man awed.

King shook his head at the way this conversation had turned. They were here as a simple check in and learning exercise for Meliodas. It would be a long time before King had the demon do these on his own, but each visit was a lesson.

"If you don't mind," King irritably cut off Ban mid sentence, "can we please continue with the _actual_ business instead of idle chit chat?"

"Yes Sir!" Both Dreyfus and Hendrickson answered, backs straightening.

A few hours later and Meliodas saw why most of the time King went alone on these things.

They were extremely boring.

The only upside to the whole ordeal was Ban managing to convince the stiff fairy to let them have drinks while they discussed. The white haired man sure knew what the blonde needed to stay focused. Now, while the meetings were boring, it more or less had to do with the fact that Meliodas had _no idea_ what they were talking about. More often than not the casual sipping of his ale was the only thing drawing him back into the conversation.

At least he was holding up better than Ban.

The Fox Sin passed out on the bar about fifteen minutes in. Deciding to catch up on sleep instead of _,_ as he had mumbled to Meliodas just before he drifted off, being _bored to death_. He had to admit he was a bit jealous of Ban's ability to give zero fucks about the formality King tried to uphold. Though Meliodas figured he wasn't far behind, the demon still wanted to put forth the effort to learn as much as he could.

The information had to stick eventually, right?

"All the outposts are connected, Meliodas," King's voice cut through the blonde's haze drawing him into the conversation. "There's a system in the back that allows them to talk with each other on a daily basis if they so desire it."

"You mean a phone?" Meliodas quirked a brow.

"Not exactly," King sighed. It seemed he was as exhausted explaining as Meliodas was listening. "They are similar but our system is much more reliable since it doesn't rely on cell towers."

"Huh? What does it run on then?"

"Magic, of course," Dreyfus answered him. "It's the most reliable power source we have."

"That's not to say we use it often," Hendrickson explained. "We use electricity and the other… _human_ methods for power unless it's to use the MaCS in the back to comunicate with other outposts."

"Macs? Like the computer?" Meliodas quired interestedly. "Don't tell me Apple's involved in magic now."

"No," King shook his head. He fought back a grin at the confused expression Ban wore. It really had been awhile since the Fox Sin had gotten out. "MaCS stands for Magical Communication System. We aren't involved with Apple in anyway."

"Shouldn't it be M.C.S then?"

"MaCS is easier to say," King shrugged.

He couldn't argue with that kind of logic. He supposed if anyone overheard them discussing this _mysterious_ communication system, then they probably would think it's just a computer.

"Why in the hell are you guys talking about fruit?" Ban quirked a brow at them.

"It's a technology brand," Meliodas summed up for his friend. He turned to Hendrickson excitedly. "Can I see it?"

This was more up his alley. The politics that they had discussed before were boring. The MaCS they mentioned though? That was worth seeing. Meliodas found everything having to do with magic completely exhilarating. So imagine his disappointment that the only bit of magic used at the Boar Hat was the portal.

He hadn't even been allowed through yet.

Escanor had told him not to be too worried about it. He explained to Meliodas that it had been years before King had allowed him through. The demon wasn't happy with that bit of information, but it did make him feel better. Escanor really was the nicest one, when he wasn't in his day form, after Elizabeth.

"Don't you have one back at the tavern?" Hendrickson questioned him.

"Uh, if we do I haven't seen it?" Meliodas looked expectantly at King.

The fairy shrugged. "We do but I tend to keep it hidden."

"Why?"

King pointed a finger at Ban. "He thinks it's funny to make prank calls to the other outposts." He rolled his eyes at the now grinning man.

"It's funny and you know it," Ban slapped the fairy on the back.

"Not when you cause a panic," King grumbled sliding his hand down his face.

Meliodas laughed at his friend's antics as the Fox mussed the Grizzly's cider hair. King complained loudly telling the taller man to, "knock it off or I'll kill you," at which everyone laughed. The fairy sighed heavily in defeat.

"I suppose I'll just show you the one here," King stood up from his chair. He walked towards the back room that Dreyfus and Hendrickson had come from earlier.

Meliodas thought it was funny to see King walk. He only ever did when they left the clearing surrounding the Boar Hat. Said something about _you never know who's watching_ or something to that effect. To which Meliodas told King he thought that was stupid. Someone could be watching him in the Boar Hat's clearing as well.

King replied with _there's magic protecting this place from unwanted eyes._

Meliodas shut up after that. The conversation still kinda gave him goosebumps. The more he learned, the more he realized what a fluke it must have been for him to even find the clearing. He knew it had something to do with being lost and having magic, but much past that, he didn't have a clue how he found the tavern.

Fate played a part he supposed.

"Well," King started as he gestured towards a desk. On top of it rested a white plate with three pegs underneath it, propping it up. "This is it."

"It's a plate?" Meliodas walked towards the thing unsure.

"No, it's what we use to communicate across long distances."

"How do you think this is a phone?" Meliodas looked at him dubiously.

"I said it worked like one, not that it was," King shook his head. "It creates a hologram of sorts for whoever is on the other line."

"That's cool," he admitted as he examined the MaCS from different angles.

"That's where we'll end today," King spoke. Meliodas looked up to see him talking with Dreyfus and Hendrickson. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us."

"Of course Sir," Hendrickson said as he and Dreyfus bowed.

"Would you like to stay for food and drink?" Dreyfus asked hopefully. Meliodas figured that the face time with King didn't happen too often.

"Thank you for the offer but-," King started.

"We accept~!" Ban cut in eagerly. The fairy glared at the immortal man. "Not like we have to be home by a certain time. They'll all be fine for a few more hours!"

"Fine," King huffed. "Just for a few hours."

Meliodas and Ban exchanged gleeful grins.

 _A few hours_ turned into the trio being there well into the night. Meliodas and Ban danced on top of a table to an old drinking song, forcing King to accompany them. They held him up in between them so the fairy had no chance of escaping. Meliodas wondered if Hendricksen and Dreyfus regretted extending them the invitation. The other patrons seemed to enjoy their acts.

Despite King's complaining, Meliodas knew the Fairy King was having fun. He still refused to dance with them, but he played other drinking games. Some of them he even kicked their asses in. Quarters, the object of the game bouncing a coin into other players drinks, being one of them.

"How are you so good at this?" Ban complained after another coin landed in his cup.

King shrugged as he tried to hide a smug smile, "just lucky I guess. It's easy if you just predict the coins trajectory."

"The what?" Ban gave him a doubtful look pausing as he lined up with Meliodas' mug.

"The path the coin will take," King simplified.

"Eh, I'll just keep doing what I'm doing," he waved the fairy off and slammed the quarter to the table. It flew high and missed Meliodas' glass by a mile.

"Sir," Hendrickson interrupted their game. His hands were clasped tightly in front of him. "I think there's something you should hear."

King sighed heavily as he pushed his chair away from the table. "Lead the way."

Meliodas raised a contemplative brow as he watched the pair walk away. He wondered what that was about. He looked at Ban, finding the white haired man frowning as he watched King and Hendrickson disappear into the back room. His crimson eyes locked on Meliodas.

"Is that normal?" Meliodas decided to ask.

Ban shrugged. He took another drink before he finally answered, "can't say I know for sure. I don't go out on too many of these."

"It seemed… almost urgent?" The blonde frowned as he tried to name the feeling he got from Hendrickson. His eyes found their way back to the door.

"Eh, I'm sure it's fine," Ban waved aside his concerns and lined up another quarter with Meliodas' glass. He shot the quarter down onto the table, softer this time, and landed it in the blonde's drink. "Yes! Drink up Capt'n!" He demanded gleefully.

Meliodas sighed as he directed his attention back to the game.

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! It feels like it's been forever! (ignores that it's only been a week) I just can't believe how far this story has come! From a oneshot (ignores that she's doing the exact same thing with Genie) to this little short story! I say short cause.. well guys.. there's no easy way to say this but, we are closer to the end of the story then the beginning. (Pats self on back for cryptically saying the story is going to end. Which really all stories do so it shouldn't be a surprise. Am I rambling in my own thought bubbles? Yes. Yes I am.)

Hopefully you all enjoyed that.. um.. little treat? Last chapter? And of course this one! Things are going to be picking up very soon guys. Prepare yourself ;) Wait.. does that sound ominous? Did I just sound like King? (you don't really need to peer into my head on this one...)

Anywho! Thanks everyone for the continued support! Reviews of course are always welcome! I reply to each one that lands on my inbox! It just... sometimes takes a while ;) Happy reading!

Luv~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:... ~.~ marks the adult fun, er I mean content...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 11**

Meliodas and Ban continued playing their game for a few more rounds. Eventually the demon forgot about King's leaving. He and his white haired friend were having far too much fun to be worried about what Hendrickson may have wanted.

King on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

"You're sure. Absolutely sure that's what they said?" King asked Hendrickson for the fifth time.

"Sir," Hendrickson started off slowly, wary of how to approach the king of fairies. "You heard the same message I did. What does it mean?"

King bit the inside of his cheek as he mulled over the recording Hendrickson had just played. The bartender had been checking in with other outposts when he had received an interesting message. Of course, interesting could mean varying things to different people. Hendrickson found it interesting, King found it foreboding.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Hendrickson. You are completely free of any fault dealing with Meliodas," King said as he turned around to make for the door.

Hendrickson raised a curious brow at the blatant dismissal of his question. The fact that King so easily forgave him of his discrepancies in handling Meliodas was also unnerving. Something was wrong, but the druid bartender couldn't figure out what. It was apparent King wasn't willing to divulge what he knew.

"Uh, thank you Sir!" Hendrickson called as he regained his wits and followed the fairy out the door.

It wasn't his place to question the king. Hendrickson's job was to relay information he believed would be useful. He did his job. But, as he watched the tense shoulders of King, he wondered what the fairy had gleaned from the information.

"Are you guys ready to go?" King asked as he approached his two travel companions. He hoped they wouldn't ask what that was about.

King himself hadn't quite decided yet. Relaying the information now, before he got his head around it, would be a grave mistake. He needed time to think and he couldn't do that here.

"King!" Ban and Meliodas shouted in unison as they greeted him with smiles.

"We were wondering where ya went," Ban slurred slightly as he tilted his head to examine the fairy.

"Just a recap with Hendrickson before we headed out," King answered vaguely. It technically wasn't a lie.

Meliodas silently observed him. King did his best not to fidget under the demon's gaze. After a while the demon smiled. The Grizzly Sin released his breath.

"I'm ready to go home," the blonde announced .

"Ahh! Come on!" Ban frowned deeply. "We's havin' fun!"

"We are," Meliodas confirmed. "But I wanna see Elizabeth."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Fine."

They waved their goodbyes to Hendrickson and Dreyfus. King met the silver haired bartender's gaze unwaveringly as he nodded. An unspoken agreement for the druid to relay any more information he may find to King.

The three made their way through the forest. The trek took considerably longer than it should have as Ban and Meliodas decided to play games of tag on the way. They quickly learned that King wouldn't play and left him out of the match entirely. Somehow, the whole thing turned into a competition.

King shouldn't have been surprised.

Everything between the two was always a contest of sorts. Ever since Meliodas had started besting Ban in a few of their sparring matches. They even kept tallies of who had more wins. If King remembered correctly, Ban was winning at one hundred and ninety seven. Where they even found the energy to continue such bouts, was beyond him.

The information he'd learned from Hendrickson was still troubling the fairy as his feet took him back to the Boar Hat. His mind was occupied as it often was when he journeyed home, his feet knew the way without distracting him from his thoughts. Ban and Meliodas continued dashing around him, never going too far as they followed him back home.

Before King knew it, they arrived in the clearing. While the trip was longer than most, King hardly realized it. To him it was as if they had just left the other bar. Meliodas and Ban sprinted towards the tavern, the lights still on, the open sign still out. King idly wondered what time it was as he followed the two in.

Cheers of greeting washed over the fairy as he passed through the Boar Hat's entrance. He smiled and waved at the patrons as he scanned the crowd for Diane. He found her near the bar, glaring at the retreating form of Ban heading towards the basement kitchen. King's feet lifted off the floor as he glided to her.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and she jumped. He chuckled lightly as he dodged one of her punches. Her anger at the unexpected kiss turned to joy at seeing him.

"King!" she cried as she pulled him into a hug. "I was getting worried! What took you guys so long?"

"Ban," was all he replied with as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Diane hummed, nodding her head in understanding as she loosened her grip to look at him. "I was wondering where that Fox had disappeared too."

"Meddlesome as always," King cracked a grin for her. She returned his smile but frowned at the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, years of experience guided her in how to deal with King.

King shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure if anything is."

"Okay," she released him and smiled softly. "Tell me when you figure it out?"

He grinned at her, thankful for her understanding. "Of course."

"Good. Now get to work King," she winked at him. "There's lots of people here tonight."

He blushed as he watched her walk away. Work would be a good distraction. He had mulled over the information enough for tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day and offer a fresh perspective. King would think more about it then. His eyes looked around the room and found Meliodas curled around a flustered looking Elizabeth. He shook his head and started getting to work.

Meliodas chuckled as he nipped lightly at the base of Elizabeth's throat. She squeaked embarrassedly as she tried to escape his grasp. He held on tighter to her hips.

"Sir Meliodas!" She whined in a hushed whisper. "People are staring!"

"But I've missed you," he mumbled truthfully against her neck. Today was the longest he had been apart from her since they'd met those many months ago.

Elizabeth stopped her struggle and smiled. "I missed you too," she confessed as she trailed her fingers through his hair affectionately. "But show how much you miss me later," she chided gently, voice only loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled back to pout at her and she giggled. A thought crossed his mind and he grinned crookedly at her. She bit her lip at the sudden change.

"Is that a promise then?" Meliodas insinuated with a wiggle of his brows.

Elizabeth blushed a bright red but nodded. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips and then released her. The nearby tables hooted at the small act of affection. Elizabeth buried her head in her hands and Meliodas laughed. The blonde went to his work station behind the bar, relieving Escanor of his duties.

"How was the trip?" Escanor asked with a small smile.

"Good," Meliodas answered with his own grin. "You shoulda came with! Coulda been a guys outting!"

"Ah well, that would have been nice," Escanor beamed. His smile faltered slightly, "but I couldn't be gone for so long."

"Why not?" Meliodas frowned too.

"The time change in the day would be… problematic," Escanor shrugged, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. That sucks," the Dragon answered. He pondered for a second, "how about if we do something in the forest? Or if one of the outposts is made up of all magic beings, could we go there?"

Escanor brightened significantly. "I think so!"

"Great!" Meliodas grinned. "We'll have to talk it out with King and Ban tomorrow."

The Lion Sin nodded eagerly before going off to help wait tables. Meliodas chuckled at the other man's enthusiasm. He handed out a few drinks and made small talk with patrons. After a while he felt Merlin's presence near him.

"Something I can help you with Merlin?" Meliodas asked without turning her way.

"You're getting better," she commended with a chuckle. Meliodas gave her an unimpressed stare. She held up her hand in a show of peace. "I only mean to ask what you said to Escanor," she spoke softly, Meliodas' ears straining to hear over the bustle of the crowd.

"Just that us guys should all hang out some time," the demon shrugged easily thinking it was no big deal.

Merlin frowned slightly, "he can't go to the same places as you."

"I know," Meliodas nodded. "That's why I suggested the forest, or even an outpost made up completely of magical beings. That should work right?"

The raven haired woman raised a finger to her chin as she thought. "I suppose... " she trailed off. Her gold gaze bore into his green eyes. "Be aware that Escanor is not a normal being. Even by our standards he's… different."

"Aren't we all?"

Her eyes flickered from his to find the Sin of Pride. "He more so than the rest of us," Merlin told him. "The people here have had a couple of hundred years to get used to his change. Others… may not be so easily convinced."

"You're worried someone's going to act against him?" Meliodas cut right through her vague descriptions.

Her eyes widened, momentarily caught off guard from his ability to figure out her concerns. The moment passed quickly. She chuckled at herself for forgetting the demon's skills. Merlin nodded her head in answer.

Meliodas snorted in reply, catching her off guard once again. She opened her mouth, ready to demand what was so funny. Merlin didn't do well with being laughed at. Never had. Never will.

He spoke before she got the chance. "As if I'd let anyone say a damn thing about him. Escanor is my comrade as much as Elizabeth and the rest of the Sins," he told her, his expression as serious as she'd ever seen it. "No one speaks bad about my friends."

Merlin's smug facade fell. For a second, Meliodas is shocked to find the softness lying underneath it. The Boar Sin always seemed so disconnected from the rest of them by not showing much emotion, though admittedly much more than he'd ever seen from Gowther. It made her seem human. He found himself for the first time, wondering what had lead Merlin here.

But the moment passed and that _know it all_ mask was back on her face.

Merlin grabbed what she needed and whipped around. With her back to Meliodas she spoke again. "Thank you," she whispered so low he almost didn't catch it. She then strolled away as if she had said nothing.

 _Typical Merlin,_ Meliodas shook his head as he watched her go. The woman became clearer and clearer to him with each passing conversation. This last one more informative then she'd probably guess.

Merlin had feelings for Escanor.

Meliodas wondered if it was so obvious to everyone else. He'd be willing to bet a barrel of ale that it wasn't. The woman shrouded her intentions well, he'd give her that much. But as little as it may seem, the emotion she felt for the Sin of Pride was there. It'd be interesting to see how that one played out.

The night ended not long after that. The patrons finished their drinks and left through the portal in the window by the stairs. Just like they did every night. The Sins were particularly exhausted this evening, all of them saying their goodnights and heading off to bed.

Only, one Sin wasn't tired.

Meliodas closed the door behind him as he stepped into Elizabeth's and his shared room. He grinned towards the bathroom door. He could hear the dropping of her clothes as she changed and wondered if it would be wrong to barge into the bathroom.

 _Probably,_ he thought with a wry grin even as he made his way to the door. Elizabeth opened it, fully clothed in her blue sleepwear from their first night meeting. She wore a bright grin.

"You'll have to be quicker than that Dragon," she giggled as she slipped past him onto the bed.

He fought to keep the smile off his face. Elizabeth could be quite sneaky. She must have heard him enter the room and changed faster. Meliodas entered the bathroom and removed his shirt. He brushed his teeth and then crawled into bed with Elizabeth.

"Sleeping already?" he poked her shoulder. "Someone said I was allowed to show them how much I missed them _later_ ," he reminded her with a grin.

"Later could be anytime I want," Elizabeth told him over her shoulder. She yawned and blinked cutely. Meliodas' bravado faltered at the sight.

"Okay," he grumbled as he spooned her from behind, one arm looping around her waist. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and placed a kiss to her throat. A content sigh left Elizabeth's lips as she wiggled closer to him. Her butt grazed his hips. "That's not very nice," he grumbled.

"Hmm?" She hummed. She wiggled against him again. "What's not nice Sir Meliodas?"

He pushed his hips forwards and smiled as she gasped at the feeling of his hardened member pressing against her. "Nothing, _Pixie,_ " he mumbled against the shell of her ear. He pressed his hips forwards again and said, "nothing at all."

~.~

Elizabeth moaned.

The sound spurred his hands into action. One trailed down her thigh teasingly while the other went right to her breasts. She gasped at the sudden assault of sensations as his hand on her thigh moved to the inside of her legs. His hand on her chest worked the sensitive skin. Meliodas pressed a tender kiss to her neck, biting gently before licking the abused flesh.

"M-Meliodas," she groaned lightly throwing her head back as she squirmed against him.

"Yes Elizabeth?" He teased as he moved his lips from her neck to her ear. He trailed his hand in between her thighs excruciatingly slowly towards her center. She bucked against him impatiently. He chuckled and she turned her head to pout at him. "Thought you were tired?" He quirked a brow at her. His hands halted their movement.

Elizabeth surprised him by whirling around in his arms and pushing him down onto the bed. She straddled his hips and gave him a sly smile at his shocked expression. Her boldness never ceased to amaze him. "I think I could stay up a little longer," she spoke as her finger stroked a path from his chest down to his waistband.

Meliodas shivered at the feel of her finger on his skin. His breath caught when she stopped at his waistband. The sight of her fingers so close to not only where he needed that delicate touch of hers, but also to her very own core made his lower half twitch with anticipation. Elizabeth stared at him with lust filled eyes as she moved her hands to her own thigh, slowly dragging up the fabric of her nightie. His green eyes followed the path religiously as his heart beat painfully against his chest.

His patience was rewarded when she finally pushed the fabric up enough for him to see her underwear. Lacy blue graced his sight and he throbbed painfully beneath her. Elizabeth's fingers skimmed the edges of the gloriously cursed cloth. She'd never done this before. His eyes widened, snapping up to hers to find a pleased little smile on her face. Meliodas' mouth went dry as he realized she'd been playing him like a fiddle.

And he liked it.

A smirk started to spread across his lips and Elizabeth paused in her movements. "What's wrong Pixie? Don't wanna put on a show anymore?" He teased her as his gaze dropped to her lips. She was biting them again.

Elizabeth flushed when she figured out the jig was up. Meliodas relished in the sight, enjoying it just as much as her earlier actions. Anything this woman did he loved. She began to remove her hand from herself and his own quickly stopped it. It was her turn for her eyes to widen as she looked at him in question.

"I didn't say I didn't like it did I?" Meliodas' voice came out a bit raspy and she shivered at the sound.

He placed her hand back at her center. His other hand settled on her thigh. Elizabeth let out a small moan as that hand kneaded her skin. He guided a finger of the hand he held underneath the lacy fabric. Her thighs tightened around him and her free hand fisted the fabric of her nightie as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

She was breathtaking.

Meliodas gently urged her towards that little bundle of nerves he knew drove her crazy. "Meliodas… I…" he instantly paused at her tone. He worried he had crossed some sort of line. His brow furrowed as he looked up at her. She blushed lightly as she stumbled to say, "I.. don't…"

"Want to do this?" He attempted to finish her sentence. "If you don't want to do this we don't have to Elizabeth," he assured her. "I'd _never_ make you do anything you were uncomfortable with."

"No!" She panicked meeting his gaze. "It's not that… I mean…" she bit her lip and glanced away. "I… don't know what I'm doing…"

Meliodas' jaw went slack at her explanation. _That's what she's worried about?_ This woman would never fail to keep him on his toes. Just when he thinks he's got her pegged as some sexy little pixie, she falls back behind that shy wall she's so good at building. He gave her a small smile and watched as her shoulders relaxed.

"Want me to show you?" He suggested quietly. She nods with a shy quirk to her lips. Meliodas continued the original path he had guided her on. More slowly this time so he could watch her and change with her reaction.

"Ah!" Elizabeth moaned when her finger came into contact with the sensitive bud. The blonde demon watched in awe of her as he urged her to use a little more pressure. She shuddered and threw her head back as she mewed with their combined movements. She began to grind herself against their hands and in turn, his forgotten rod.

"Fuck," he hissed in pleasure.

"Me-Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried in response. She crashed her lips against his in a ferocious kiss. They both moaned, their mouths opening and allowing their tongues to mix. The pulled away gasping for air.

"Damn Elizabeth," Meliodas mumbled against her lips. His fingers in her panties moved underneath her own, brushing against the bundle of nerves. She let out a breathy sigh against his lips. He pulled their hands out and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You're so fucking sexy."

Elizabeth kissed him passionately for a few seconds in response. She moved away and began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, chest, and stomach. His muscles clenched at her touch as she placed an especially aggressive kiss right below his navel. She hooked her fingers in his pants pulling them off and freeing him. Meliodas hissed as the cool air was quickly replaced with Elizabeth's warm mouth.

"Shit," he cursed and his hands flew up into her hair. She moaned as he tugged lightly at the ends. She continued sucking him as she used her own hands to wiggle out of her panties. "E-Elizabeth! Wh-what are you…" his voice caught in his throat as she gave him a sultry look. Her lips still wrapped around him. _Fucking shit, fuck, fuck,_ he cursed mentally doing his best to hold off a little longer.

The silverette released him with a pop and resumed her position on top of him. Her folds came into contact with his stiff member and they both moaned at the feeling. Meliodas only watched in wonder as she moved herself against him, coating him with her juices.

"Meliodas," she whispered. Green eyes met aqua. She blushed but didn't look away as she said, "I'm ready."

The Dragon Sin's brain halted for a few seconds with this new information. They had been together for a while but had yet to take that final step. Both wanted to be sure they were ready before they moved on. Elizabeth's blush grew but she refused to look away as she awaited his response.

"I love you," fumbled past his lips. Her eyes widened and now it was his turn to blush.

That was the first time he'd said it.

Hell, the first time _either_ of them had said those three words.

"Meliodas…" she started and he winced.

Sure he knew how he felt about her for a while now. But this really wasn't how he wanted to tell her. Right before they were about to have sex for the first time. What a typical virgin move. When he felt her lips against his, he was surprised.

It was a short kiss and she pulled back just enough to say, "I love you too." Then her lips were on his again.

Meliodas laid there stunned. She loved him? Like truly actually loved him? Passion overtook him as he reached his hands to the end of her nightie and pulled it up over her head. Elizabeth squeaked at his swiftness of undressing her and suddenly finding herself on her back. She blinked owlishly up at him.

Elizabeth blushed at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Say it again," he urged huskily.

She smiled shyly, "I love you Meliodas."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you Elizabeth," he mumbled as he pulled away to leave a chain of kisses down her neck. She sighed happily, her hands weaving into his golden locks. He reached the tops of her breast and her breath caught. "I love you," he tenderly repeated before sensually taking a nipple in his mouth.

"A-ah!" Elizabeth arched her back pressing herself further into him. "I l-love you!" She practically shouted as he continued his ministrations. A hand found it's way to the neglected breast. He teased her, his mouth working diligently against her. Kissing, biting, and licking before he moved to her other breast and paid it the same attention.

Meliodas returned to her mouth and kissed her lovingly. She melted into it, feeling every bit of his desire. His lower half twitched near her entrance and she moaned. He pressed himself closer and her grip on his hair tightened. "Ready?" He prompted, his green eyes searching hers for any sign of hesitation.

He found none.

She smiled and nodded.

He pressed forwards, slowly entering her. His gaze didn't leave her face. Elizabeth winced from the pain as he buried himself in her core. They each stilled, waiting for her to become accustomed to the foreign feeling. A gentle rock of her hips had them both moaning.

Meliodas took it as a sign that he could move. Experimentally he rolled his own and Elizabeth rewarded him with yet another sound of pleasure. Instinct again was his saving grace in this situation as he pulled himself out before steadily entering her once again.

"Meliodas, yes!" She cried, grip tight in his hair. He paid the slight pain of her tugging no mind as he continued to sink himself into her. Occasionally Elizabeth would rise up to meet him and they'd both moan loudly.

His hands moved to grip her hips as their pace picked up. Sounds of their pleasure filling the room as it continued to build. Elizabeth reached her release first. Meliodas following soon after. He fell down in his exhaustion but managed to prop himself up on his elbows so he didn't crush her underneath him. The blonde rolled over onto his back. Elizabeth placed a hand over her beating heart.

Both of them tried to catch their breath.

~.~

After a while, the Pixie Sin rolled onto her side and gazed at him. Meliodas met her stare and gave her a lopsided smile. "You love me," he laughed breathlessly.

"You love me," she giggled. He reached for her and she complied, tucking herself into his side. He placed a large kiss to her forehead.

"That's really not how I wanted to tell you," he admitted to her.

Elizabeth shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. "It was perfect."

He kissed her slowly. Both of them were growing tired but weren't quite ready to come down from their high. Meliodas held her close, loving the way her naked body pressed against his. It was something he could get used to. He wondered if Elizabeth would be opposed to sleeping naked from now on. It gave him such easy access to her glorious body with no pesky barriers between their skin. His hand reached out and squeezed her breast.

"Meliodas!" She squeaked as she ended their kiss.

He answered her with a cheeky smile. "We should do this more often," he suggested as his hand moved from her breast to rest on her hip.

"What part?"

"All of it," he responded swiftly and she blushed. His eyes took on a softer gaze as he said, "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Meliodas," she smiled widely, a blush still coating her cheeks.

He'd never get sick of that smile.

* * *

A/N: And there it is folks, the scene you've all been waiting for. Hopefully it was enough to satisfy you XD ha! Okay I don't have much to say this time around except updating from my phone sucks! But hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always thank you for the reviews, follows, favs and of course reading!

Luv~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 12**

A year passed quickly.

King scurried around, checking on the last minute preparations. Diane watched him float around with a fond smile. After he passed her for the third time, she grabbed his foot and yanked him to the chair next to her.

"We're going to be fine, King," Diane told him as she rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Just go and have fun. They're all waiting for you outside." She kissed him quickly and then winked, "we'll hold down the fort."

"What did I ever do without you?" He sighed before kissing her gently.

Diane giggled when he pulled away. "I ask myself that all the time. Now come on," she tugged him up with her. "If you forget anything, just call for Oslo. He likes me well enough by now that I should be able to send whatever you need or vise versa. That or I'll just let Elaine handle it."

"I suppose," he gave in. Oslo really only responded to King's commands, but on occasion he listened to Diane and Elaine almost as well. It was like the black hound knew who King cared for deeply enough to listen too. Even Elizabeth had managed to get a few commands to the dog without him biting her hand off.

Others, like Ban, haven't been so lucky.

"It's going to be okay," she gave him a smile. "Merlin, Elizabeth, Elaine and I can take care of ourselves! Plus we'll have Gowther and Hawk here."

"Can't believe he didn't want to come on the guy's trip," King paused and shook his head. "Never mind, I can. Things will be much quieter here and he does prefer that."

Diane nodded. "Better for reading," she grinned, following his train of thought. She grew somber, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Diane," he kissed her again.

A tapping on the window forced the two apart. Ban rolled his crimson eyes at the pair. "We'll be gone for two days. You guys can make out when we get back!"

The giantess and fairy both blushed and walked outside. The rest of the Sins, Elaine, and Hawk awaited them. Merlin conversed quietly with a large Escanor. Meliodas held Elizabeth close with a hand around her waist as she talked with Elaine. Hawk stood near Gowther, shooting Meliodas dirty looks. The pig didn't voice his frustrations at the touching anymore, but that didn't mean he felt any better about them. Ban left the window and picked up Elaine. King's little sister rested her head against the Fox Sin's chest with a content smile.

"We good to go?" Meliodas asked.

King nodded, "say your goodbyes quickly. Once I call him we'll be leaving."

"Whaddya think we were doing?" Ban shook his head. He leaned over to whisper in Elaine's ear and the small blonde fairy giggled. King pointedly ignored them.

"I have given the best farewells," Escanor boasted. Merlin chuckled lightly next to him.

"Alright," King said. He took a depth breath before he whistled.

A black hound appeared out of thin air next to King. He smiled and patted the hound's snout affectionately. Hawk took a step behind Gowther.

"He's gotten over the pig thing right?" Hawk asked timidly, shaking as he used Gowther's legs as cover.

"Is that a special ability Oslo has? From what I've read, predators don't just stop liking their prey," Gowther commented interestedly.

"Eek!" Hawk dashed out to huddle behind Meliodas and Elizabeth instead.

"You're alright Hawk. He knows to leave you alone. Isn't that right Oslo?" King asked his hound who barked excitedly back. "He'll leave after we are through," the fairy assured the pig.

"Good," Hawk mumbled as he bravely took a step out from behind the pair.

"Oslo, portal to Danafor outpost please," King commanded.

The black hound barked enthusiastically. He jumped from King's side to an empty spot in the clearing. He grew four times his size.

"What an impressive pet," Escanor praised. "He shall be just big enough to fit me."

King decided not to comment on how Oslow could grow big enough to fit Diane in her giant form. It would take too long to convince the Sin of Pride that Diane was larger than him. He didn't want to delay the trip any further, he'd probably get cold feet and end up not wanting to go.

Escanor stepped through the portal first. Ban hugged Elaine tightly giving her a gentle kiss to the forehead before setting her down and following after the Lion Sin. Meliodas squeezed Elizabeth close and she placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned over to kiss him and that's when King looked away. He observed Elaine and Diane, worry suddenly washing over him.

"You sure you guys are going to be okay?" His amber eyes flashing between the two.

Both women rolled their eyes.

"We'll be fine Harlequin," Elaine smiled at her older brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "You worry too much. Go have fun."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Diane agreed with her. King shook his head as Elaine pulled back and beamed at the giantess.

Sometimes he wished they didn't get along so well.

"Hurry it up King!" Meliodas called out with one foot in Oslo's mouth. "I'm ready for a beer!"

"Just a sec!" King floated up to Diane's level and gave her one last kiss. "See ya later," he told her with a smile. The next thing he knew he was being yanked away by his hood. The four women giggled at his retreating form.

"Sheesh, Ban wasn't kidding when he said you took forever with goodbyes," Meliodas grumbled as he dragged King towards Oslo.

"H-hey!" the Fairy King protested. "Let me go!"

"Sure thing!" The blonde demon beamed and then tossed him through the portal.

King landed on the other side with a huff. "Damn demons," he mumbled into the ground. Meliodas stepped out shortly after him. Escanor plucked King off the dirt path easily, placing him back on his feet, as Ban snickered.

King heard the newest Sin awe at their surroundings. Danafor, when compared to most of their locations, was far more remote. It was surrounded by mountains. A beautiful spot at anytime of year. The outpost offered a meeting place for those who didn't wish to communicate with humans but still wanted to keep in touch with the Fairy King's forest. There was only one building here.

The bar.

"Wouldn't it be weird if someone came here and found a lone bar?" Meliodas asked.

"This bar has been here for over a century. One of the first ones we set up actually," King answered. "That was back before we made it a requirement to be able to suppress their magic before leaving the Forest. This location was ideal to hide those who wished to leave. The mountains provide great coverage along with masking magic presence. The giant clan Diane came from isn't to far from here actually."

"She's not from the forest?" The blonde survived the surrounding area, trying to take it all in.

"No giants aren't big on socializing with outsiders. Diane is the exception." King explained. There hadn't been much need for Meliodas to learn more about giants yet. Maybe he could turn this trip into something educational as well.

"Stop with the chit chat! Let's get drinking!" Bam shouts making his way to the bar. "Hope the guy running this place is fun and not some stick in the mud"

"Well actually it's-" The Grizzly Sin attempted.

"Ban will not beat me!" Escanor proclaimed before racing the white haired man to the building. The Lion Sin of Pride grabbed the back of his red leather jacket and tossed him aside.

"Fuck!" Ban swore as he flew by the other two. Meliodas laughed while King shook his head before they both followed Escanor to the bar.

"Ah. It's you guys." Escanor said just as they stepped through the door.

There were three men. There was a tall, well built man with light pink hair and icy blue eyes. One who was built like a house with shoulder length brown hair and yellow eyes. The last had dark blonde hair and had purple eyes.

"Wow!" The blonde one, Howser, spoke. "You guys actually came! This is so awesome!"

"Uh, who are you guys?" Meliodas quirked a brow. "And why do you look so familiar?" He pointed at the tallest and biggest one with brown hair.

Ban burst through the door, cutting off King's introductions. "Well hey shit faces! It's been a while!" The Fox sin grins widely at the three.

The man with pink hair, Gilthunder gave him a small smile, "well hello to you too, Sir Ban."

Ban threw an arm over him. "Gilthunder, I told ya to drop that Sir a loong time ago~."

"Okay," Meliodas pipes up. "That's one name, who are the other two?"

"The fellow blonde is Howser!" Escanor boomed. "The three of them are druids. They watch over this outpost. How have you been lad?" Following Ban's example, he too throws an arm over the druid, the smaller man immediately shrinking down with the extra weight. "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Course we have!" Howser responded excitedly. "Gotta be able to take you on someday, right big man?"

Escanor chuckled, "you will never achieve such things, but dreams are good to have."

King shook his head before introducing the last member of the trio. "This is Griamore, his father is Dreyfus. You remember him?" He directed his question to Meliodas. "He ran the tavern with Hendrickson near the Forest."

"Right!" Meliodas snapped his fingers. "You look just like him! Though," he tilted his head slightly. "Gotta say you got a lot bigger build than he does. Seriously, what in the world do you lift bro?"

"Thank you Sir!" Griamore brightened at his slight praise. "The three of us spend a great amount of time training."

"Bout all we can do up here," Howser sighed heavily.

"It's not all bad, at least we're here together," Gilthunder pointed out.

"These three have been friends since they were toddlers," King explained to Meliodas. "They grew up together in the Forest."

"They seem a bit young to be in charge of an outpost don't they?"

"Hey!" Howser protested.

"We are very mature for our age," Gilthunder attempted to persuade the new comer. "Who are you to judge the Fairy King's decisions?"

Meliodas quirked a brow, "you put them here? They can't be much older then me."

Ban chortled, "these guys are like, what? Seventy?"

Meliodas' jaw dropped, "no way!"

"Indeed we are," Griamore puffs out his chest proudly. "This is actually our first job!"

The Dragon Sin rounded on King. "This is their first job and they're seventy? Talk about Millennial syndrome."

King laughed while everyone else is confused by his word choice. "Remember, time doesn't move so fast for them. Normally I'd wait to give something of this importance to someone well over a hundred. But these three have proved to be more than reliable enough."

"Yeah," Ban snorted. "That's why you gave them the most deserted outpost."

The Grizzly Sin easily redirected the conversation, "this is the newest Sin," he waved at Meliodas. "Meet the Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas."

"What?!" The young trio exclaimed.

"Yo," Meliodas waved.

"Well, that answers why you feel comfortable questioning the King's decisions," Gilthunder pondered thoughtfully. "Only a Sin would be so brass."

The blonde chuckled and then looked at Ban. "They've known you for a long time huh?"

"Who me? Question King? Noo~," he taunted with a large grin.

"Yeah, never," King grumbled. Ban reached over and mussed the fairy's hair.

Meliodas laughed as King pushed Ban's hand away with a scowl. The Fox Sin retaliated by putting the smaller man in a headlock. King struggled against the grip and called out for Escanor or Meliodas' help. The two blonde Sins exchanged glances, matching grins spreading across their faces.

"Na," Meliodas shrugged. "We're good."

"Drinks would be most welcomed," Escanor added.

"Right away!" The three druids eagerly went to behind the bar.

"Don't forget us!" Ban called after them.

"Hey! What about me!?" King argued, still in the headlock.

"We'll get ya drink! No worries Sir!" Howser answered excitedly.

"That's not what I meant!" The Fairy King tugged at Ban's arm. "Damnit! Let me go!"

The three were more then happy to cater to the Fairy King and the members of the Sins. They were truly ecstatic to have them decide to stay with them. They partied all night, staying long after the bar closed to get to know the young men. It wasn't like there were any other patrons anyways. The four Sins crashed on the floor of the bar, none of them able to make it to the beds upstairs.

It was a good thing they did.

The next morning came too soon, with a series of swift knocks to the locked bar door. All occupants of the room woke up in a rush. Their hands flew to their nearby weapons, ready for anything.

Gilthunder, the most responsible one there after King, answered the door, "what can I do for you?" His tone was annoyed from being woken up early, but he still managed to keep it kind. The remaining men shook it off as probably just some lost traveler. They made to go back to sleep.

"Is this the bar that serves as an outpost for the Fairy King?" A male's voice responded.

At this question the dozing men snapped back to attention. King's eyes quickly scanned the room. Ban's gaze was serious in a way that he only ever showed in battle. Meliodas' grip tightened around the sword he wore at his back. Escanor, now in his sun form, reached for his weapon, a large axe. Each ready for battle. King nodded his head, pleased at their quick response.

He was surprised when he heard Gilthunder's smooth reply.

"Excuse me?" The pale pink haired man said as he tried not to laugh. "Howser, Griamore, come here, you gotta hear this!"

King had almost forgotten about the other two men stationed at this outpost. He worriedly watched the pair join their friend at the door. Not an ounce of hesitation in the three of them.

"What is it?" Griamore asked as he arrived at the door.

A different male's voice responded, "is this the bar owned by the Fairy King?"

There was a stifling silence.

The the three friends laughed loudly. King almost collapsed at the blatant display of disrespect. Hands on his shoulders held him up. He looked to find Meliodas on one side, Ban on the other. Escanor just off to Meliodas' other side. Each looking like they wanted to laugh with the crazy kids at the door. King opened his mouth to protest, Meliodas shushed him with a single finger to his lips.

 _Watch,_ the demon mouthed to him, a mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

So King did.

Gilthunder, Griamore, and Howser's laughter finally died down when _another_ voice demanded, "are you done yet?"

Just how many of them were there?

"Listen," Howser said with a shake of his head, that easy smile still on his face. "It's a bit too early for crazy at this hour."

"Howser!" Griamore and Gilthunder shouted together at their friend's bluntness.

He shrugged, unperturbed by their scolding. "What? Coming to a bar at eight in the morning asking for a," he scrunched up his face, " _fairy king_ of all things? It's fucking mental."

A growl came from the other side of the door. Meliodas tensed to King's left. King raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction.

"I'll show you-"

"That's enough," one male voice sounded, only to be cut off by another. Neither of these voices were the ones from before. Meliodas paled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this morning."

King watched Meliodas, completely thrown off by the way the demon was behaving. Maybe if King had asked for more information on Meliodas back in the beginning, or hell, even last night. The following events wouldn't have taken place. They _all_ could have prepared better.

The Dragon Sin took a shaky step. He shook his head and steeled his resolve. He pushed back the trio and threw the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. A tall silver haired man and a younger short man with dark hair stood prominently forward, surrounded by seven others.

"Estarossa? Zeldris?" Meliodas whispered.

King exchanged confused glances with Ban and Escanor. Who the hell were they? How did Meliodas know these people.

"Little Brother?" The short man with dark hair's mouth dropped open. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

* * *

A/N: Boom! *mic drop* *walks away*...

...

...

*walks back* Sorry got a bit carried away there. XD haha But they're here! Zeldris and Estarossa are on the scene! What shall happen now that they found their little brother Meliodas? Good things of course! Or... bad things? Who can say.. *whistles innocently* Also I love the trio that is Gramore, Gilthunder and Howser! Those guys are so fun! I couldn't help having Meliodas make a joke about them not having a job until they're 70 XD This chapter was fun! Next chapter... well.. you guys will just have to wait and see!

I didn't hear to much from you guys last week, but I'll chalk that up to being the day before thanksgiving. Though maybe you guys didn't like the Elizabeth and Meliodas as much as the King and Diane? I know there isn't a lot of King and Diane out there so perhaps that's why you guys were more vocal on that chapter. I'd be curious to hear one way or another. :)

As always thank you to everyone who continues to read, favorite, follow and review!

Luv~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 13**

Meliodas couldn't believe it.

There in front of him were his two brothers, Estarossa and Zeldris.

Zeldris, the one with dark hair, laughed joyfully. "Finally!" he exclaimed and pulled Meliodas into a hug. "Is this where you've been this whole time?"

Meliodas didn't answer, completely shell shocked at seeing his family here.

And he didn't mean just his brothers.

His green eyes drifted over the other seven people there, four of them his cousins, the other three close family friends. Zeldris let him go. "Why are you all here?" Meliodas managed to get out after a few uneasy minutes.

"We were looking for you," Estrossa answered, eyeing Meliodas curiously.

Meliodas frowned at the obvious scrutiny he was under. "Why? You knew what I was doing. I never said when I was coming home," the green eyed demon continued to poke.

Something was wrong here.

"We were worried about you," a female's voice answered.

Meliodas looked at the pink haired woman. "Melascula," he spoke her name, said woman waving. Her presence only heightened his unease. "What the hell are you guys up to?" He studied each of them.

"We were worr-"

"Cut the shit," Meliodas held up a hand and Melascula stopped speaking. Her eyes widen in surprise at his flippant attitude. "I know you wouldn't come looking for me," he looked her dead in the eye before he examined the other six. "None of you would."

His eyes settled on the remaining two. His brothers.

Meliodas felt a calming presence behind him. A delicate hand came to rest on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a soothing breath. He opened them and looked behind him.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, stunned by her appearance believing her reassuring presence had been in his head. "How?"

She dropped her gaze from examining the nine people in front of her to look at Meliodas. Elizabeth gave him a gentle smile, "King," was all she answered with.

Meliodas nodded, his mind piecing together the bits of information he knew. _King must have the same bad feeling. He probably called them when I was talking. Oslo sure is handy to have,_ he thought to himself, a smile tugging at his lips. _Of course King would have a plan ready to execute._

"It's just my family," he tried to pacify the on edge Sins and himself.

But, Meliodas just couldn't fight the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The Sins had came armed and he wasn't sure how he could tell, but… his family had too. Everyone seemed ready to move at the drop of a hat.

It was utterly confusing.

"Well, you found, me," he laughed trying to defuse the tension that had settled in the air. "You can all go home now."

Zeldris frowned, "you're coming too."

"Huh?" Meliodas looked at him then Estarossa, their expressions the same. "No thanks. I'm good here."

"Your father commanded it," a man spoke up from the back, Galan.

Meliodas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well tell my old man that I'll come to visit when I'm good and ready." He was getting irritated with the lot of them.

Who sends a party of nine to find someone who was missing when they _weren't actually missing_?

"Visit?" Estrossa spoke, a brow rising to hide behind his hair. "You must be joking."

"Fraid not, Es," he unwound his arms to shrug at his taller brother. "You'll just have to handle the family business without me. I'm staying with them," he poked a thumb over his shoulder. He felt the air around the Sin's relax.

But the air in front of him got thicker.

"You can't!" Zeldris stomped a foot impatiently. "You have to come home with us Meliodas!"

Meliodas quirked a brow at his tantrum throwing older brother. "I don't have to do a damn thing Zeld," he told him calmly.

"Calm yourself, Zeldris," Estrossa placed a hand on top of his dark hair. His eldest brother eyed Meliodas and tilted his head cockily. "So you're going to stay with them? Where exactly do you fit in? What do they really know about you?"

Meliodas' face blanked. His mind reeled with possibilities at what his brother may be preluding to. "I fit in just fine thanks," he answered simply.

"Oh? So you found a place with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Estrossa grinned smugly as collective gasps sounded behind Meliodas. "Oh yes, we know who you are."

Not one to be bested, Meliodas rose to the challenge. "Not enough it seems."

Zeldris growled, "what's that suppose to mean?!"

Meliodas shrugged. "I think the better question is, if you know of the Seven Deadly Sins," he opted to use the title his brother had so willingly misused. "Who are you suppose to be?"

"We are The Ten Commandments!" Galan declared proudly.

Ban snorted and spoke up for the first time, "there's nine of you."

A tall man with purple hair and a thin mustache, Monspiet, answered. "Are you so sure about that?"

Each of the Sins tensed, including Meliodas. They looked over the group again, still only finding nine. It was Merlin who broke the silence.

"No," she breathed, her voice fragile. Meliodas had never heard her sound so defeated. "It can't be…"

"What is it Lady Merlin?" Escanor boomed from beside her.

Her gaze hardened as she met Meliodas' stare. "Why don't you tell us, Meliodas?"

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Just what are you implying Merlin?" King asked, his tone deathly calm. Meliodas looked at him helplessly, the fairy gave nothing away.

"You know damn well what I'm implying!" She snapped angrily before regaining her cool.

Gowther continued her train of thought, "this is his family. Obviously he's the intended tenth member."

A chill spread throughout Meliodas' body. His mouth dry as he attempted speech, "what?"

"Don't play dumb," she hissed at him. "You've been playing us from the start!" Merlin then spun on King. "This is all your fault!"

The fairy raised a brow at her anger. "How so?"

"You let him in! Damnit Sloth! Take responsibility for your actions!" Merlin cried desperately. Escanor placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, she placed her own over it.

Diane watched uneasily, unsure what to think. Gowther stood next to Merlin, Escanor on her other side. Ban stood in limbo, eyeing his demon friend carefully. Elizabeth stayed by Meliodas' side, her face set into a hard glare. Out of the corner of his eye, Meliodas saw the trio who guarded this post step away from Merlin.

King yawned in the face of Merlin's rage. The action only pushed her further, she took a step towards King but Escanor's grip stopped her. She glared at him but faltered at the normally boastful man's soft gaze.

"I've been studying Meliodas for over a year Merlin," King answered and gave her a disbelieving glance. He opened his mouth, ready to speak again as Meliodas interrupted.

"Wait, what?" The Dragon shook his head. "You've been watching me?"

"Merely observing," King shrugged. "Nothing out of my way I assure you."

Ban snorted as, "lazy bear," fell out of his lips. If Meliodas would have been in the right state of mind, he would have laughed;

But he wasn't.

"I don't understand, King," the blonde's fingers raked through his hair. "How can I - I didn't even know - I'm not -" Meliodas tried to relay his innocence. King held up a hand to silence him.

The fairy smiled, "I know."

"What?" Resonated through the bar. Some cries came from the Ten Commandments, others from the group of Sins.

"You aren't a member of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas," King paused, his smile faltering slightly as he spoke the words he didn't want to voice, "at least not right now."

"Not ever!" Meliodas growled out. He met each of the Sin's gaze, his own unwavering as he urged them to understand. He'd never betray them.

They were his family now too.

He turned back to the Ten Commandments. "I don't know what the hell you guys expected by coming here, but leave, please. I'll come visit when I can."

A silence fell over both groups, no one daring to breathe as they waited for the reply.

"Do you… do you even know what you are?" Zeldris shouted. "These people will never accept you!"

"They already have," Meliodas answered immediately.

Zeldris faltered in his tirade. "How?" He looked helplessly at Estarossa, silently begging for help.

"Do you really believe I wouldn't know?" King asked Zeldris as he he stepped up to Meliodas' right. Elizabeth still to his left.

"Ah, of course," Estarossa green eyes locked with King's amber. "The Fairy King Harlequin. It's a pleasure." The commandments behind the tall silver haired man gasped their surprise.

"He shoulda been dead a long time ago!" A voice shouted.

"Idiot!" Another replied. "He's a _fairy_!"

Estarossa held up a hand, successfully quieting the squabble. "So you have your suspicions about our family then?"

"I do," King nodded and Meliodas noticed the grip on his pillow tightening. "I had no way to be certain. Still don't actually," King smiled ruefully.

"You're smarter then he gave you credit for," Estrossa laughed darkly. "He'll be amused."

"I'm sure," came King's clipped response. "To be fair, I am older now. No longer the helpless _child_ he left behind in a burning forest."

Meliodas' mind failed to catch up with the insinuations. He frowned deeply. Zeldris' chuckles drew him out of his musings. He glared at his brother.

"What? Harlequin never told you?" Zeldris gloated. Upon Meliodas' blank stare he continued his laugh. "Didn't he ever tell you the name of his demon general?"

That simple question clicked everything into place.

"No," Meliodas took a step back. His green eyes snapped to King's amber. The sad smile he received from the fairy was all the confirmation he needed. "It can't be," he denied anyway.

The Ten Commandments all laughed. Meliodas was struck with how utterly _evil_ it sounded. Is that what he sounded like?

They were all demons. His father had been King's general.

The one who lead the revolt on the forest. The one who burned it down.

The one who killed the last guardian of the Fountain, Helbram, King's best friend.

It had all been _him._

His father.

"Come home with us Meliodas," Estarossa held out his hand. "You don't belong here with this team of mixed beings. You are a member of the proud Demon Clan."

"I didn't even know I was a demon until I found them," Meliodas mumbled, his gaze trained on the floor. His body was numb.

"You were supposed to only be gone for a few months. A half year max," Estarossa let his hand settle back by his side. "When you returned, that's when Father would explain things to you."

"What… _things_ ," Meliodas clenched his fists by his side. "That our family is a bunch of demons?" He spat, his green eyes flashing black. "He didn't think that was something I needed to know?!" He bellowed, his anger escalating.

So lost in his coming rage, Meliodas missed the way the Commandments took a collective step back. Power radiated from his small form.

"You weren't ready," Estarossa answered calmly as he studied Meliodas' eyes. "I see now that the transformation has been completed. Just as Father had hoped it would."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Meliodas growled,his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"I wonder who it was here that turned our little Meli into a man?" Estarossa smirked and the Commandments snickered. His eyes glanced from woman to woman until they finally landed on Elizabeth. "Ah, of course. A druid brother? You have quite the refined taste," Estarossa reached a hand towards Elizabeth, she didn't move an inch, unafraid of him.

A flash, then a hand on Estarossa's arm stopped him from reaching her.

"Don't you dare touch her," Meliodas' eyes narrowed, flashing to black once again.

The taller man held up his hands in mock surrender. Meliodas released him, eyes settling back into green as Elizabeth wove her fingers in his. Estarossa watched as a wave of calmness washed over his stubborn brother.

That just wouldn't do.

"It took you an extra few years than it should have, but finally your powers have awakened," Estarossa commented vaguely.

"I'm sick of these games Es," Meliodas told him, his temper calmed with Elizabeth by his side. "Either tell me what you know or leave." He paused for a second before he said, "actually, just leave."

"Now, don't be like that," Estarossa frowned slightly. "I only meant that while the rest of us went through our awakening at the age of eighteen as all demons do, you took an extra," he counted off the years on his fingers, "six years."

Meliodas furrowed his brow at what his brother was implying.

"I figured as much," King mumbled next to him a hand dragging down his face.

Meliodas looked at him horrified. "You _knew_ my powers hadn't been awakened yet? And you still let me-"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand, stopping him mid sentence. He looked at her appreciatively. He almost let it slip that he was a member of the Sins. From the look on King's face, it wasn't information they wanted out just yet. Meliodas had to agree, but still.

"What the fuck King," he swore at the fairy.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm a bit rusty on demon customs alright! I figured that was the reason you didn't know about being one, but I wasn't going to ask!" King explained himself, face red.

"Wait a minute," Ban spoke up drawing the Grizzly and Dragon's attention. "So you're telling me Meliodas was a virgin? And King knew that?"

Elizabeth and Meliodas' faces, along with King's, blossomed into crimson.

"That does explain the spike in his power the night after his first visit to an outpost," Gowther added thoughtfully.

He pulled out his notepad and wrote a few things down. A smug smirk pulled at Merlin's lips. Meliodas was glad she wasn't accusing him of deceiving them anymore, but that smile held nothing good for him.

"Indeed it does Gowther," Merlin commented slyly. "It was a curious thing. One night you go off to bed normal, well, normal for you anyways, and the next morning, your power was through the roof."

"Ah!" Elizabeth squeaked into her hands, mortified by the added information.

"Are you telling me… everyone knew when we… uh," Meliodas trailed off and looked to the ceiling, trying to regain his composure.

"Had sex?" Ban added helpfully, a wicked grin on his face. Meliodas gulped and nodded, his ears pink. "Apparently," Ban shrugged as if it was no big deal. To him, it probably wasn't.

Meliodas glanced at his fellow Sins and each one nodded. He dropped his head and grumbled curses under his breath. He really hadn't noticed anything different. Meliodas had been the happiest he'd ever been in his life, perhaps that had clouded his senses to his own growing power.

"So this druid slut was good enough for you but not me?" Melascula eyed Elizabeth up and down.

Elizabeth's brows knitted together at the woman's choice of words. While she didn't appreciate being called such things, she was well past responding to them. No, Elizabeth wondered more about the meaning behind the rest of her words.

Melascula blinked. She gasped as she felt the pressure of a blade pressed against her throat. The pink haired woman glanced to the blade's owner. She gaped as she stared at Meliodas.

"No one disrespects Elizabeth like that," Meliodas narrowed his now almost black eyes at her. He pressed the blade forwards slightly, a drop of black blood leaking out, to stress his point. "No one."

The Commandments looked at him in varying states of shock. Most of them hadn't even see him move.

"Mel!" Melascula spoke quietly, careful of the blade at her throat. "Come on now, this is me! Put that silly sword down."

Meliodas' eyes narrowed. No one dared to move. They were afraid one slight misstep would kill her. To the demons it was obvious;

Meliodas had no handle on his darkness.

Elizabeth gently moved between Zeldris and Estarossa, catching the two off guard. The Sins made noises of protest but she paid them no mind. She made her way to Meliodas and Melascula , ignoring the way the pink haired woman scowled at her.

"Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth's angelic voice broke through his haze. "It's alright."

"She insulted you!" He snarled.

"Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth repeated sadly. She dropped to her knees and hugged him from behind. "I promise you, it's all going to be okay."

A wave of relief coursed through Meliodas' veins. His grip on the sword eased. Melascula quickly seized the opportunity and backed away. The demons watched in awe as the black faded from Meliodas' eyes. His free hand rested on Elizabeth's wrapped around his chest.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," he whispered to her, his head looking up at the sky.

"Of course," she mumbled, her head resting between his shoulder blades.

"Please don't be scared of me," he said just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Never, Sir Meliodas," she told him confidently. Still he felt something was troubling her.

"What's wrong then, if not that?"

"Was… was Melascula who you were suppose to awaken with?" Elizabeth kept her voice low, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Meliodas nodded and loosened her grip. He turned around so he could hold her in his arms. He wrapped them around her waist as her hands rested on his chest. "Never had much interest in any of that before you," he looked at her and beamed.

Elizabeth blushed brightly and buried her face in his chest, hoping to hide. He chuckled.

"So this is how," Zeldris spoke, breaking Meliodas and Elizabeth's moment. The dark haired demon forced his mouth shut at the ridiculous display. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is how you were able to keep your darkness in check. Because of her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth.

"My… darkness?" Meliodas spoke lowly over the top of Elizabeth's head.

"Yes, the inherent power all those of the Demon Clan possess," Estarossa watched the pair warily.

His rage _had_ been quicker ever since Elizabeth and he had slept together. Was the darkness, his wrath, what awoke that night? Meliodas hadn't struggled so much since then as he was right now. The only thing keeping him sane;

Elizabeth.

Her grip tightened on his shirt.

And he knew.

King and Elizabeth had known almost everything about him as soon as he walked in that door. But they still accepted him, everyone did. There was no possible way Meliodas would, anywhere else, ever feel like these people had made him feel. This was his new home. His new family.

"It was especially strong in you, even without completing your ritual at the same age as the rest of us. That's why Father let you do your stupid little trip. He hoped you would unleash it," Estarossa continued his explanation. "Though we expected a call immediately after it happened. It's not usually so friendly afterwards, hence the first time is usually with another demon."

"He sent me into the world _knowing_ I would lose control?" Meliodas tried to figure out his father's reasoning behind it. "I could have hurt someone!" He shouted angrily.

"That was the plan," Zeldris stated. "You finding a _druid_ of all things wasn't."

Meliodas frowned, still angry but now confused. "What does Elizabeth have to do with this?"

"She calms the darkness within you," Estarossa sighed as if he was explaining this to a child. "Without her you would have destroyed a city block, easily."

"You would have been distraught, wondering what was happening and come home immediately." Zeldris added, ignoring Meliodas horrified expression. "Then you would have _finally_ been accepted into our ranks, our captain."

A silence fell as the occupants of the small bar tried to piece that all together. It didn't last long before Ban broke it.

"No dice buddy," Ban smiled crookedly. His grin contagiously spreading to the other Sins, and the druid trio, Meliodas had almost forgotten about them. "He's already our Capt'n, so you can't have him."

Jaws dropped on various members of the Commandments. "What?" A few voiced together.

Meliodas locked eyes with his year long friend. Ban's crimson eyes hid nothing. The white haired man felt no different about him with this new information. Meliodas' gaze shifted to the trio, the three men giving him encouraging smiles. His green eyes found the other Sins, each sending him reassurance in their own way.

Then he looked at King. The fairy nodded and then gestured to the woman in Meliodas arms. The blonde helped the woman he adored up and stared into her beautiful aqua eyes. Only her love shone through, no hesitance whatsoever.

Finally, Meliodas smiled too.

He turned to look at his brothers. "Didn't ya hear?" He smirked at them. "The Sins got a new member."

* * *

A/N: Because, even if the Sins are in a possible deadly situation, they are still cracking jokes XD haha Not sure if you guys have noticed this in my writing yet but I kinda love writing those awkward scenes that either make you laugh out loud or cringe in sympathy. Or ya know.. do both ;) But anyways, YES some secrets have been revealed! Hopefully you guys were able to catch them all! ;) There's still a few more that will be coming yet so hang onto your seats folks! This ride isn't over yet!

The reviews last chapter were wonderful! Seriously I love hearing from you guys! Please keep them coming! I will respond to each of them! Even if it takes me awhile ;) It's a busy time of year here but I promise I will get to them! Thank you everyone for the continued support! Luv you all!

Luv~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 14**

The Commandments looked at him in disbelief.

"No," Zeldris whispered horrified. "You can't! You're supposed to be our Captain!"

"Already told you short stuff," Ban frowned walking up to Zeldris. "He's _our_ Capt'n. No use whining about it. Can't be changed."

Estarossa's eyes widened as he looked at his blonde brother. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did," Meliodas grinned as he rolled up his sleeve proudly displaying his mark. "Dragon Sin of Wrath, that's me!"

Not a word is uttered for about a minute. Meliodas finally drops his sleeve and rolled his eyes, his easy attitude falling back into place.

"Seriously guys, what's the big deal? I know the Demon Clan probably hasn't talked with the beings in King's forest in a long ass time, but that was in the past. Let's start over fresh, we're a new generation after all," Meliodas holds out his hand.

King is stunned by his diplomacy. The demon may be tied to the Sins, but he is also dealing with his family. None of his reactions have been unwarranted thus far. But for Meliodas to so quickly slide back into that happy go lucky attitude and offer peace? He couldn't help but be impressed.

But King wasn't surprised when the Commandments laughed in his face.

"You have no idea of our plans, thankfully," Estarossa calmed his chuckles first. "Father has no wish for peace."

Meliodas quirked a brow at his brother's wording. "Yeah? And what about what you guys want?" He gestured around at his fellow demons. "His word ain't law ya know."

"Actually," Zeldris frowned, "it is. You were destined to take over so he wasn't nearly as hard on you. The rest of us aren't so lucky."

"So," King put the pieces together. "He did become a king for your clan," he stated already knowing the answer from that little piece of information. At least he could confirm that much. His old general was still alive and had a grudge.

Zeldris received collective glares for his misstep. He folded into himself, shying away from the others.

"I was hoping those rumors were false," King sighed.

"So you did catch wind of our search?"

"It's been almost a year hasn't it?" King mentioned dryly.

"It has," Estarossa confirmed. "We didn't realize you had so many eyes everywhere. We should have been more careful."

"Little tip: Don't go knocking on doors asking if this is one of the Fairy King's outposts," King rolled his eyes.

"A year," Meliodas scrutinized King. "You knew they were looking for me for a whole year?"

"I knew they were poking around. I had no idea what their intentions were, that's why I didn't say anything." King defended his actions.

"Enough of this," Zeldris demanded. "Meliodas come home with us now, or else!"

"Or else?" Meliodas hummed as he thought. "Suppose I'll have to choose the _or else_ , cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Then we shall take you by force. Father commands it." Estarossa spoke.

"Do your worse," Ban smirked pulling out his four sectioned staff. The rest of the Sins readied their own weapons.

"We intend to," Estrossa replied.

Then all hell broke lose.

Those nearest to the demon and druid pair launched for them. Meliodas quickly scooped Elizabeth up and out of the oncoming attack. The remaining Commandments went for the bar only to meet an invisible wall protecting the place.

"Perfect Cube," Merlin replied with a smug grin. "Let's take this outside shall we?" She gestured for her fellow Sins to follow her out, Griamore, Gilthunder, and Howzer joining.

King frowned at them, "you three should stay in the bar." The sound of metal clashing alerted him to the fact that everyone else was now engaged in battle.

"No way!" "This is our bar!" "We'll fight with you!" The three druids answered at the same time and King gritted his teeth.

"Fine!" He relented. "We don't have time to argue, just… don't die." They nodded and ganged up on the nearest Commandment.

King scanned the battlefield. He found that almost everyone had broken off into pairs and he was glad. It had been a long time since they had fought a battle of this magnitude. No one should be on their own. His eyes widened when he felt the earth shudder. His amber eyes immediately finding his girl.

Diane now stood at her natural height, towering over everyone save one commandment. He looked to be a giant as well, though larger than Diane by several feet. Their duel formed craters in the ground, the smaller demons and Sins incorporating the new terrain in their assault. A cry from the giantess shook his very core as she fell to the ground. King surveyed the battleground one more time before he made his choice.

Diane needed his help.

He zipped towards the giant Commandment readying his foot to crush Diane farther into the ground. King raised his hand, Chastiefol transforming at his side.

"Form five! Increase!" King bellowed as the multiple kunai impaled the large leg.

The Commandment cried out in pain, falling backwards as he tried to remove the tiny knives. King hovered by Diane's face. Worry etched in his features as he attempted to look her over without wasting too much time. That wouldn't keep their opponent down for long.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine King, really," Diane gave him a small smile as she stood. "Thanks."

King nodded, calling Chastiefol back, it reshaped into its original form, a broad headed spear. "Ready Diane?"

"Ready King. Let's kick this guys ass!"

* * *

Ban ended up fighting alongside Gowther. How he wasn't sure, but he had to admit, the guy had his perks. Gowther may be a guy who didn't particularly evoke much fear in a person but dammit if he wasn't actually terrifying. The Goat Sin could _invade_ one's mind. Making the poor soul who he ensnared see what he wanted them to while simultaneously gathering intel.

The man was seriously scary.

The two of them squared off with a demon by the name of Galan. He spouted nonsense about _truth_ and _consequences_ of lying. Honestly, Ban wasn't paying him much mind. He was more curious about what the pink haired woman behind him was doing. She seriously couldn't think that she was sneaking up on him?

If he wasn't mistaken, this was the one who had called Elizabeth a _druid slut._ He scowled at the thought. How could anyone call that girl such an accursed title? Ban would make sure to teach her a lesson on manners. He grinned wickedly and lashed out with his weapon, Courechouse.

She screamed as the strike caught her off guard and hit her square in the face. Ban chuckled darkly as she rubbed her nose. He glanced over his shoulder. Gowther stood still as he watched Galan fall to the ground.

"I'm going to start with this chick, Goatman," Ban told his partner. "Holler if ya need me."

"Acknowledged," Gowther replied without turning around.

The pink haired woman frowned, "you really think you can take me all alone?"

"Don't see why not," he shrugged. "Now, what was it you called Elizabeth?"

* * *

Merlin focused on keeping the fight contained as Escanor served as her protector. Thankfully Danafor was a more remote location, but that didn't mean two of the giant clan wouldn't draw attention. As soon as they had all stepped outside she had immediately erected a barrier to keep prying eyes away. As large as it needed to be, it took a great deal of effort to maintain.

Thankfully Escanor was more than enough to make sure no one bothered her.

The Lion Sin had already defeated one of the Commandments. She couldn't be sure which one, having no prior knowledge of the group's existence. Another thing she cursed King for. All of this could have been avoided if the fairy didn't hold on so tightly to secrets. She supposed she couldn't blame him though.

She had her own secrets as well.

Merlin's gaze landed on Escanor again, finding it easy to watch him while she maintained concentration. He fought the one Meliodas had called Estarossa. They seemed to be a rather even match. That wouldn't last for long though.

She glanced up and smirked. _The sun is still in it's early stages. Unless he finishes Escanor soon, he shall stand no chance._

* * *

Meliodas' sword clashed with Zeldris. The two brothers locked in a vicious duel. Elizabeth wasn't far away as she worked on healing an injured Howzer. Between him, Griamore and Gilthunder, they had her protection covered. He was impressed with the three's abilities. They proved masterful in combat. Griamore able to put up a shield while Elizabeth worked and Gilthunder's thunderous attacks were both extremely helpful.

When Howser jumped back into the fray, ignoring Elizabeth's instructions not to do so, Meliodas found his wind magic was amazing as well. _They must train together often_ , Meliodas thought as he watched the three of them move in perfect sync against Monspeet. Derieri had also joined his attacks against the druid trio and almost delivered a devastating blow to Gilthunder.

Elizabeth, thankfully, stopped her just in time.

A ball of light encased Derieri's oncoming fist seconds before it could get to Gilthunder. The pink haired man gave the Sin of Despair an appreciative nod. Elizabeth gestured towards his two friends, struggling against Monspeet without his help. Gilthunder quickly jumped back into the fray, leaving Elizabeth alone.

Derieri screamed as the hand engulfed in Elizabeth's magic purified. The flesh fell off her hand and to the ground. She glared daggers at the silverette. Elizabeth didn't waver, ready to fight if Derieri attacked. Meliodas couldn't help but be awed by her. He'd never known Elizabeth could fight like that.

She was incredible.

"Pay attention to this fight, brother!" Zeldris shouted as he landed a punch to Meliodas' jaw.

The Dragon Sin flung backwards into a nearby tree. It was lucky that the Commandments had found him in probably the most deserted outpost they had. Despite the deep scowl his younger brother wore and the seriousness of the situation, Meliodas still smiled at him.

"Sorry about that, Elizabeth's pretty distracting sometimes," he sent a playful grin her way. She met his gaze for a split second before looking away to focus on her own fight. She couldn't hide the blush that dusted her cheeks.

Zeldris gagged at the exchange. Meliodas only chuckled. "God, I'm glad you never warmed up to a woman before this. It's sickening to see you so enamored," Zeldris glared at him.

The blonde shrugged, "can't be helped."

"They've made you soft."

"They've made me strong," Meliodas countered immediately as he hunkered down ready to fight again. "Not once have they judged me. Well," he paused thinking of earlier. "Okay, maybe Merlin has but that was because she thought I was one of you in disguise."

"You _are_ one of us," Zeldris stressed, his voice holding a desperate twinge.

The sound halted Meliodas' thoughts of attacking. His face fell as he watched his middle brother, twenty-six and still convinced the world was only what his father told him.

 _I don't want this,_ Meliodas thought as Zeldris stood there waiting for his assault. _I don't want to fight him. To fight anyone,_ his eyes scanned the battlefield. He found in his brief survey, three of the commandments already out of commission. Their numbers dwindled to only six fighters. Galan had fought Gowther and lost, Escanor managed to defeat Gloxinia while Doleor, the giant that had fought King and Diane, laid uselessly to the side.

It sickened him.

His families were fighting.

Because of him.

"Stop," Meliodas said quietly and Zeldris paused in confusion. Everything clashed around him, the noise blaringly loud in his ears.

"STOP!" He bellowed.

This time no one moved a muscle. All eyes on him, every one of them confused by the order. Meliodas studied the state of his companions. They looked ready to keel over if they had to fight any longer. The Commandments too looked to be on their last legs. Three of their members already down, another two knocking on death's door.

"We don't have to do this," Meliodas pleaded with them.

"Yes, we do," Estarossa frowned. "Not only is it father's will, your fellow _Sins,_ " he spat out the word, "have injured our family. Your family Meliodas. Come with us and this will all be over."

"I can't do that," Meliodas insisted, his voice taking a hopeless plea. "They're my family too. They need me."

" _We_ need you too!" Zeldris shouted. "The only thing holding you back is that woman!" He pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth and Meliodas tensed. "You think they understand you? They keep your darkness at bay! We would teach you how to harness it! To realize your full potential!"

"I don't need the darkness!" Meliodas denied, truly believing he was better off without it. The darkness fed his wrath. It made him unable to think things through rationally.

"You're a demon," Estarossa reminded him. "The darkness is a part of you whether you want it or not. Embracing it will be easier than keeping it bottled up."

"I refuse to give into it," Meliodas told them stubbornly.

"Whether you give in to it or not doesn't matter. It needs to be let out. Come with us," Estarossa extended his hand. "We'll teach you how to wield the darkness for your own purposes."

"My _purpose_ is to protect people. Not hurt them."

"Then you leave me no choice," Estarossa tells him sadly. The look of doubt on his face made Meliodas pause, wondering what he meant.

His answer came a split second too late.

"Derieri," Estarossa ordered and the woman attacked. She had made for Meliodas, hoping to catch him off guard. Her actual victim;

Elizabeth.

The silverette had let her guard down as she watched Meliodas, but instantly recognized Derieri's movements. Elizabeth headed off the attack on Meliodas, crying tears for the man she loved, she knew he'd hate himself for this. Derieri easily landed the deathly blow, Elizabeth having no time to put up her normal defenses as she desperately threw herself in the woman's path.

Her aqua eyes, still filled with tears, found his green. She did her best to grant him one last smile, hoping he'd know she loved him and she had no regrets. Hoping for one in return. She couldn't close her eyes in time to stop from seeing the look of utter horror on his face. It would haunt her forever.

Elizabeth fell to the ground without a sound.

Silence.

No one dared to move. Each Sin in varying states of shock. None believing what had just happened before their eyes. It couldn't be. _She_ couldn't be…

 _Elizabeth can't be dead_.

The only thought coursing through the Sins' minds. So distraught by the sudden death of a comrade, only one of them noticed the ominous growl of power.

King snapped his gaze to Meliodas.

The Dragon Sin of Wrath pulsed with uncontained rage. Darkness seeped out of his being, so intense even his fellow demons had to take a step back. A flash was all King saw before Derieri's head dropped to the ground. His eyes widened. Meliodas didn't even look like he moved!

A second later and the other Commandments gasped.

"Derieri!" Monspeet called out desperately, taking a step towards her broken form.

The movement proved to be a mistake.

Meliodas sliced the man in half. His body landing next to Derieri's decapitated head.

King heard a gasp, immediately realising it was Diane, he sent Chastiefol to muffle the sound. Meliodas blank stare landed on them.

His eyes were as black as night.

 _No,_ King thought, petrified. _He's fallen into the darkness._

"We need to get out of here," the fairy heard Estarossa quietly tell his remaining party.

"What about Meliodas? We can't leave him," Zeldris demanded, but even he sounded unsure.

"He's gone, there's nothing else we can do for him right now." Estarossa answered and took a step back.

Meliodas launched at him. Estarossa barely got his sword up in time to deflect the attack. His heels dug in the ground as Meliodas pushed him back with nothing but his darkness wrapped around his arm as a weapon. The Dragon's sword was left forgotten near Elizabeth's limp body.

King kept his eyes on the battle while he searched for the Goat Sin. "Gowther," he whispered. The man in glasses straightened at hearing his name. "Please, relay this to Merlin and everyone," he kept his voice low as he thought of the plan he wanted to execute.

Gowther nodded as he pressed two fingers to his head. King's thoughts immediately flowed into the others. They all looked at him, surprised he would suggest such a thing.

 _We have no other choice,_ King thought sadly. The thought filtered to the others and their faces fell. Each knowing what he said to be true. King summoned Oslo, the black hound drifting from one person to the next and returning them to the tavern. Soon only himself and Diane were left. She had to take a pill to return to her small form and fit easily through Oslow's mouth. Diane gave him a desperate look before stepping through the portal.

Meliodas continued his barbaric assault on Estarossa.

The remaining Commandments watched, wide eyed as the strongest among them struggled to remain in control of the battle. King couldn't believe Meliodas harbored so much power within him. To think the only thing keeping that power at bay had been Elizabeth.

 _Elizabeth,_ King thought his eyes searching for her form. A hopeless dream filtered into his mind. _Maybe she isn't dead, perhaps we can still save her!_ There were other druids back in the forest, other healers. One of them may be able to help her. In the back of his mind, he knew it was a futile effort, but he had to try.

He owed it to his best friend.

King floated towards her cautiously with Oslo close behind him. As soon as he stepped down, Meliodas' soulless black eyes landed on him. The Commandments used it as an opportunity to capture the falling Estarossa. Carefully they began to remove themselves from the scene. They gathered the injured, neglecting the fallen Monspeet and Derieri.

Meliodas focused solely on King now.

The fairy gulped. "Meliodas," he tried reasoning. "I just want to take Elizabeth to the healers. Maybe they'll be able to save her." King reached for her neck to check for a pulse.

"Don't touch her!" Meliodas shouted angrily causing King to retract his hand.

King held back a sob. The split second he had felt her skin told him what he dreaded. He locked his eyes with the blackness that covered Meliodas.

"It's not your fault," King whispered. His fist clenched at his side uselessly. "I should have told you about this sooner!" King's voice started to rise in volume. "We could have prepared better. I should have recognized Derieri's plan and acted! Elizabeth shouldn't have had to-"

"Shut up," Meliodas quiet demand instantly seized King's self blame. His eyes flashed green and King almost believed he got through the darkness, to the Meliodas he knew. But the pain held behind those green eyes was undeniable. "Leave now," he warned him.

"But Elizabeth-"

"King! Go!" Meliodas clamored as his eyes reverted to black.

He didn't wait to be told a third time. King rushed through Oslo's mouth just as Meliodas' unstable power began to rise again.

King reemerged in the Boar Hat. His companions eyeing him all hopefully. He shook his head. Diane collapsed to the ground. Merlin sought comfort in Escanor's arms, trying to hide her tears. Gowther sat down in a nearby chair and Ban smashed a table.

"Meliodas?" Ban spoke. King knew they all wanted to know what happened.

"He may have been able to beat them, but…" King trailed off as he took a shaky breath. "I was stupid. I tried to bring Elizabeth back. At least then we could give her a proper burial. But Meliodas stopped his fight to keep me from touching her."

"So what happened to the Commandments," Gowther voiced.

"They left. Meliodas almost…" he couldn't bring himself to voice that Meliodas had almost killed his brother. "Estarossa was almost defeated."

A silence fell around the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Diane spoke up quietly.

King looked at her, his heart breaking at the thought of losing her. If it had been Diane to perish instead of Elizabeth, would he have done any differently? He wouldn't fault Meliodas for his actions. He couldn't. King sunk to the ground next to her, pulling the woman he loved into his arms. He held her tight as her tears began to fall.

"I don't know," he responded and he too, began to cry.

* * *

Power radiated around him.

The blonde demon now stood alone at the sight of Danafor. Only dead bodies surrounded him. King had just left and Meliodas would think later how it was a good thing the fairy had gotten everyone to leave when he did. That the single moment of clarity had saved him from possible years of even more guilt.

He wouldn't want anyone to see what he did next.

Meliodas stepped over Derieri's head, her body and the two halves of Monspeet. He paid them no mind as he made his way to Elizabeth's crumpled form. Her body didn't fall perfectly like he'd seen in the movies. No, her body was a mess. Tangled hair caked with her own blood and her limbs positioned in a way that would never be comfortable if she was awake.

 _If she was alive._

The thought collapsed him. He landed on his hands and knees as his stomach emptied itself not far from her body. He pushed himself back into a kneeling position and wiped at his mouth. Meliodas studied her again and reached out a shaky hand. He brushed her hair out of her face.

Her skin was cold.

A choked sob tore through his body. He reached out his other hand, still coated in darkness, and stopped. Anger coursed through his veins. Meliodas blamed himself for all of this. If he hadn't been a demon, if he had just gone home and hadn't become a Sin, if he never would have wandered into that bar.

Elizabeth would still be alive.

"AGHH!" He cried out as all his pent up frustration released in a wave of darkness. It tore through the bar. It disintegrated the dead bodies. It tore up trees in a mile radius of him. The destruction was total.

Nothing remained but him and Elizabeth at the bottom of a crater.

Meliodas sagged with the exert of power. He fell forwards, stopping himself from landing on Elizabeth's bloody chest. He rested his forehead on hers, missing the warmth and the sense of peace she always gave him. All he felt now was her icy skin. He bit his cheek to keep from crying out. Elizabeth was never cold. He pulled back, glancing one more time at her beautiful face and gave her a sad smile.

He owed her so much.

His words were only meant for her. "Thank you for letting me love you and loving me in return. I had only ever felt at home when I held you in my arms. When I was with you and the others, I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. I'm so happy that I had a chance to meet you. I didn't deserve your love, but you kept me out of the darkness and showed me the light." He prayed she would hear him.

"Thank you Elizabeth, for saving me," Meliodas breathed quietly.

And then he cried.

* * *

A/N: ... I don't have much words for this chapter. Hopefully it was able to make you feel. Even if it was anger, sadness or if it was cheesy, I'd love to hear it. I've never written anything like this before and I hope I did the overall idea of this chapter and invoked some emotion outta you guys.

Thank you guys so much for the support. I'll see you on the next chapter.

Luv~

EDIT 4/18/17: Just realized that all my line breaks had been deleted as I was going back through this chapter. They should help clarify the scene changes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 15**

Two days passed before anyone dared approach him.

King had tried to reason with him a few hours following the battle. His intentions were good but Meliodas was in no state to recognize that. King had taken a step too close to him and Elizabeth and the darkness had damn near taken his head off. After that, Meliodas didn't see anyone for two days.

He was thankful for their patience.

Meliodas had spent those days lost, trying to get a handle on his darkness. He wondered how he would ever survive now that he was without Elizabeth. He knew what it felt like to love and be loved, how could he move on knowing he wouldn't have that ever again? His answer came to him at the beginning of the second day, when the light broke the horizon.

The Sins.

They would be his reason to go on. None of them could offer him the same kind of love Elizabeth did. But hadn't they already offered him a different type? The love between family would be a strong enough reason for him to go on. It was a connection he had never felt with his own. The Sins had to be grieving just as much as him. She had been the guiding hand for all of them for so many years. Surely they would feel her loss just as deeply, if differently than he.

King arrived that afternoon.

Again he was alone, only Oslo accompanied him. A smart idea in case he needed a quick escape again. Meliodas sensed his presence but barely acknowledged him. His control on the darkness was getting better. Bitterly he knew that it would take him _years_ to get complete control, but this was already leaps and bounds better then when he had attacked King two days ago.

The cider haired man approached him cautiously. Meliodas couldn't blame him for being wary. The last time the fairy stepped foot in Danafor, he had found Meliodas and Elizabeth at the bottom of a crater. Hell, King had almost lost his life because of him. Elizabeth's death had been because he couldn't protect her, something that would haunt him forever. But if he had murdered King in his blind rage?

Meliodas didn't want to think about how lost he would be if two people he cared about died.

King stopped a few feet away. One of his hands on Oslo, the other gripping Chastiefol tightly. He was determined to bring Meliodas home this time. Even if he had to do so by force. King hadn't been surprised when the blonde demon had retaliated like he did the last time the fairy stepped in. Seeing as he couldn't do anymore damage, King had decided to let him be alone for awhile.

The battle would have had the greatest toll on him after all. Emotionally and physically. People he knew all his life, family and friends, had died. Elizabeth had died. Her death alone released the darkness inside of him. The added weight that his family had been the ones to initiate it all was sure to be crushing the Dragon Sin.

Elizabeth lay there. She hadn't been moved since two days ago. King took a step closer. Meliodas lifted his head to look at him and King almost dropped Chastiefol in shock.

He looked terrible.

Meliodas eyes were the first thing King noticed. Thankfully all traces of the darkness were gone from them. But in their wake they were left bloodshot and dry, as if he had already cried all he could. The pain held in that gaze was unmistakable. King had seen that very same look in his own eyes after the terrible events in the first Fairy King's forest.

"Hey King," Meliodas greeted him with a lazy wave. His eyes lacked their normal warmth. His voice was hoarse. King wondered if it was from crying or screaming. Probably both.

"Hey, Meliodas," King responded and almost smiled, but thought better of it. Meliodas wouldn't want his kind smiles or senseless words no matter how sincere they were. So instead King removed his hand from Oslo and placed himself on the ground by Meliodas.

Those green orbs widened momentarily at King's actions before settling back on Elizabeth's form. King too looked at her. If not for the gaping whole in her stomach and the unnatural bend of some of her limbs, she would look almost normal. Besides her skin being much paler than it should be and her silver hair a mess, he would think her sleeping. Before he could really stop himself, King spoke.

"Elizabeth never would let herself look so unkempt," he said stupidly but his mouth wouldn't shut. "She didn't particularly care for her appearance, but Elizabeth knew others looked up to her. She did her best to be worthy of their praise."

Meliodas drew his legs into himself and rested his chin on his knees. His gaze still locked on Elizabeth. "Tell me more?" He suggested hopefully, the sound almost causing King a heart attack. He hadn't expected any sort of positive response past silence.

"S-Sure," the Grizzly Sin agreed. If Meliodas wanted to hear stories of his past love, who was he to deny him?

So King told Meliodas stories of Elizabeth. He told him of a few of their early adventures together. Of her first opinions of each of the Sins, she liked them all of course. King told him how sometimes Elizabeth and Elaine, his little sister and Ban's girl, would gang up on him and tease him. Especially when Diane had shown up.

Meliodas began listening more intently, slowly his watchful gaze on Elizabeth switching to King as he told stories about her. The fairy was animated in his tellings, a rather good story teller when the topic was enjoyable. King hadn't offered him words of condolences and Meliodas began to wonder if he would. If he even wanted the fairy too. Because what were words in a situation like this anyways?

Meaningless, mostly.

But as he continued to concentrate on King's retellings of Elizabeth's teasings about Diane, his mind changed. Perhaps words weren't so meaningless when they came from someone you cared about. Someone who cared about you. Meliodas realized that King may be the only one who knew Elizabeth better than he and only because the fairy had had over a millennium with her.

Jealousy struck him.

His darkness flashed for a second and King paused in his story, one of Elizabeth scolding Ban for getting drunk at work, again. Meliodas' hands squeezed his arms in a death grip as he tried to reign in the anger behind the jealousy. It was so unfair. Meliodas loved Elizabeth and they only had a year together while King and Elizabeth had had some twelve hundred years. Her whole life. King had gotten to know Elizabeth for her whole life.

He gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into his skin. They were sure to leave marks.

"I'm sorry," King spoke softly.

The sudden apology caught Meliodas off guard. His darkness seized the lack of restraint. His left arm flew up and it escaped out through his outstretched hand in the form of a ball. A large hole formed from the impact within the crater wall. It almost seemed like a cave, natural, like it belonged there.

"Fuck," Meliodas cursed under his breath.

The jealously left him as soon as he let out the darkness, along with the anger. He couldn't fault King for knowing Elizabeth as long as he had. It wasn't the fairy's fault, nor was it Elizabeth's, or his for that matter. Meliodas brought his left arm back to wrap around his folded knees. Warily he looked at King, preparing himself for the fear that would likely come from his outburst. From his lack of control of the darkness.

Instead King's face was blank as he repeated himself, "I'm sorry."

Meliodas' temper flared again. He slammed his mouth shut, his teeth aching from the force.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to know Elizabeth longer. You two would have had a long and happy life together," King continued, unperturbed by Meliodas' growing lack of control.

"S-stop," Meliodas strained through clenched teeth.

"It's unfair," King stated plainly, ignoring the darkness flaring around him. "A year is hardly enough-"

"Shut up!" Meliodas bellowed. His left arm unwound itself from his legs and shot again into the hole in the wall.

Meliodas rounded on King, ready to pummel the fairy. His left hand was held back in a fist, his knees now on the ground. The Grizzly Sin placed his hands on the Dragon's shoulders and squeezed.

King's gaze was hard as he spoke, "but it _has_ to be enough."

Meliodas shoved King off him as he stood. He ignored the warning growl from Oslo. The demon took shaky steps away. He hadn't walked for almost two days.

"I said shut up," he repeated himself, his voice deathly quiet. He hoped it would be enough to alert the fairy of his already short temper.

"I can't," King answered as he, too, stood. Oslo brushed up against his leg, making sure his master was alright. King patted the black hound's head as he said, "you need to get a handle on this before I can let you around anyone else. Darkness is a dangerous magic."

"Fuck off King! Let me grieve!"

"You've grieved for two days," King responded. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Two days isn't enough time!"

"It will never be enough," King answered quietly. Meliodas spun around to look at him. "Two days won't be enough to grieve her. A year," King paused his amber eyes boring into Meliodas' green, making sure he was listening.

"A year will never be enough time to have loved her. But it _has_ to be, Meliodas," King stopped and Meliodas looked away, unable to take the sincerity of his words paired with his stare.

He was quiet for a moment as he clenched his fists at his side. "Will it ever stop hurting?"

"No. It won't. You will never stop grieving and you will never stop loving her. But you'll learn to live with it. Each day will make you stronger. Each day will be a test of control on your darkness."

"I don't know… I don't know if I can do this," Meliodas admitted. "The darkness, it, it wants to get out. Everytime I think of Elizabeth dying, of how unfair it is that she died for me, I just…"

Meliodas collapsed to his knees. Tears once again forming in his eyes.

"I'm so _angry_. It's so hard to contain King. I don't know if I can stop it," his fingers dug into the dirt. "What if I hurt someone again?"

"No one said the life of a Sin was easy," King responded as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone! Not with this." Darkness seeped out of his being and he expected King to retract his hand. He didn't.

"If you don't want to, then you won't," King told him kindly.

"How do you know!" Meliodas snapped. He glared at King and found him smiling. His anger fell at the sight. It was the first smile he'd seen since Elizabeth's last before she died.

"Because you aren't hurting me," King squeezed his shoulder drawing his attention to the lack of darkness on his hand. "And you didn't hurt Elizabeth. The darkness _is_ apart of you and bends to _your_ will whether you realize it or not."

The words snuffed out the darkness around him.

"It may not be easy, but it is yours to control," King told him releasing his shoulder.

Meliodas stood up, only to fall back onto his ass. His hands launching back to keep him upright. King settled down next to him, leaning back on his hands to prop himself up.

"How do you know so much," Meliodas mumbled, neither angry nor happy, merely curious.

"I've lived a long time," he answered looking up at the sky. "Though," he paused. King sat up straight, crossed his legs, and fidgeted uneasily with the string of his hoodie. "Everything I've been able to tell you about demons, came from my old general."

"My father," Meliodas frowned. King nodded. "Why didn't you tell me he was your general?"

"I honestly didn't know for sure," King sighed heavily. "When you first walked into the Boar Hat that day, I knew your power felt familiar. Surprisingly similar to my old general. I had a guess, but," King ran a hand through his hair. "I really had no way of knowing."

"You could have asked," Meliodas rebutted.

"I didn't want to know," King confessed. His hands grabbed his feet, anchoring him as he looked back at the sky.

"The question didn't seem important at the time. I reasoned that if you wanted to be a Sin, it didn't matter who your family was. Who your father was. If anything, it may have just created more animosity between us, so I left it alone," King explained.

Meliodas could understand his point, he always could, but that didn't mean he agreed with it. "Somewhere along the way you realized it," the blonde shook his head. "When? Why didn't you say something then?"

"I…" King's hands moved to clench the material on his thighs. "When we started training your magic," he lifted his gaze to stare at Meliodas. "Your father had something similar. It was still too soon to bring up."

"What?" His mouth dried. "That early?"

King gulped audibly as he nodded his head.

Meliodas' fingers dug into his hair. All those loose pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. A thought of when King had told his Sin all the way back then crashed into him. "I knew your story seemed familiar…"

"Huh?" King looked at him perplexed at the topic change.

"When you told me your Sin, I… I had heard it before. But from the opposite side. From my father's side. It was a story he told when I was young, I had always thought it was just a bedtime story, a fairy tale. But even back then I didn't much care for the ending," Meliodas let out a harsh laugh.

King paled, wondering just how many details Meliodas' father had shared with him as a child. "So you already knew of me?"

Meliodas shrugged. "Not really, just like you, he never said any names. Also left out the bits of killing your friend. Though he did talk about defeating the guardian of the fountain. The water was the treasure he took if I'm not mistaken?"

King nodded. "I had no way of knowing how much he had drank, but seeing as he's still alive, it must have been at least a full cup."

"I'm sorry," Meliodas spoke softly.

"For what?" King raised an eyebrow at his apology.

"This is all because of my father. The destruction of the Forest, the Commandments."

"What happened to them?" King redirected the conversation. He didn't want to hear Meliodas apologizing for that man, it wasn't his fault. One couldn't chose their parents.

"They fled during our… talk," Meliodas spat out the word. One wrong move and he could have very well killed King back then. "The rest of them," he glanced around the crater, "they're gone."

King nodded. The bodies of the dead Commandments likely perished when Meliodas formed this crater. Destruction was all around them. The only thing left untouched was Elizabeth's body. The place would be a pain in the ass to rebuild. He'd have to weigh the pros and cons of doing so. Perhaps the site wasn't needed anymore.

Perhaps _he_ wasn't needed anymore.

King's judgement had once again lead them down the wrong path. Once again a dear friend of his was lost. Maybe it was time he stepped down from the Sins. He'd been thinking about it for awhile. Even had a replacement in mind.

"We should be getting back," King finally said as he stood. "The others are waiting for us."

The reminder weighed down on Meliodas. He wasn't sure he was ready to see the others. Would they blame him for Elizabeth's death? He blamed himself and he could live with that guilt. But if they did the same, he wasn't so sure he could handle that burden.

"No one blames you," King answered causing Meliodas to scowl. That damn fairy was in his head again. "If anything this whole ordeal is my fault."

"What?"

"I should have told you about my suspicions. I should have asked you about your family. I knew people were poking around the bars and I should have told everyone about it. Instead I let it go because they hadn't caused any harm. I should have-"

"Shut up King," Meliodas commanded and the fairy' jaw went slack.

The blonde demon leaned back and laid on the ground, he stared at the blue sky. The color reminded him of her.

"Should haves won't change anything. All we can do is do better going forwards. Right?" Meliodas turned to him and gave him a small smile.

The first King had seen since before the terrible battle. It was a shadow of his former ones and perhaps it would be for awhile. Elizabeth's death still weighed heavily on the blonde's conscious. It weighed heavily on his own too. King merely nodded, choosing to ignore the unspoken grief that gripped him again when he thought of Elizabeth.

King didn't speak as he offered him a hand up. Meliodas took it, letting go immediately as soon as he stood. The blonde gathered the woman he loved into his arms. Neither spoke as they walked through Oslo's open mouth back to the Boar Hat. They arrived in silence, each Sin mourning the loss of one of their own.

They were greeted with broken smiles and unshed tears.

* * *

The funeral took place a day later.

The first time Meliodas saw the Forest he'd sworn to protect and it was for her funeral. There wasn't a cloud in the sky during the whole procession. Hardly anyone spoke as every being mourned their druid princess. The service was short, no one being able to keep it together long enough to say more than a few words. It ended by laying her atop dried twigs. Flowers woven in between to bring a hauntingly beautiful effect to the somber event.

It was tradition for the Fairy King to send off a fallen warrior by starting the flame. This time the honor was given to Meliodas. King insisted upon it and the other Sins agreed. Meliodas had almost broken down when King had told him. He barely made it back to their, _his_ , room before the sobs wracked his body.

Now as he stepped towards Elizabeth, readying to set flame to her alter, he paused one last time. Their time together flashed through his eyes and he smiled. He leaned forwards and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. A sense of calm coursed through him and a sudden feeling he couldn't help but put into words.

"I'll see you again Elizabeth," he whispered lovingly.

And then he set her platform on fire.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the words from last chapter! I'm glad I was able to invoke some feels! XD For real, when my beta Jenarla told me I should consider continuing this after the two chapters, I came up with the idea of last chapter on the spot. So yes, that Elizabeth dying has been the plan all along. I felt bad when I wrote it, but it needed to happen. In fact, my cover art kinda depicted that whole idea. Can you see it? ;) I told Dom what I wanted and she delivered that beautiful piece and it's just perfect for what's happened!

Now, this chapter. Honestly it was one of my favorites to write, as odd as that may seem. I loved doing the interaction between Meliodas and King here. I enjoy exploring their friendship, especially since there isn't a lot out there at this time. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it too!

Next chapter is the last one folks, so buckle up.

Luv~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **Goldilocks and The Sins**

 **Chapter 16**

Years passed, Meliodas quickly lost count of how many.

Ban hadn't been kidding when he had said it was hard to keep track of them.

Meliodas took over the bar in Elizabeth's place. He wanted to be able to do that for her, to take care of something she loved and devoted her life too. The transition was easier than he thought it would be and no one objected to his decision. The Sins already knew what their jobs were and had long before he stepped in, so that helped.

The biggest surprise had come when King stepped down as leader of the Sins.

His choice was met with outrage from everyone. They demanded he stay and King laughed, catching them all off guard. "I'm not actually going anywhere," he explained with a chuckle. "I just believe it's time for a change in leadership." His eyes landed on Meliodas.

"No," the Dragon had denied. "What in the world makes you think I'm capable of leading anyone?" While the Sin of Wrath continued to spout the reasons why he shouldn't be allowed to manage them, the other Sins mulled over the notion.

Ban, of course, instantly liked the idea. "He _is_ our Capt'n!" He had reasoned. The others followed shortly after.

Meliodas had the feeling that King had been planning this transition for a long time.

King still offered guidance when he felt Meliodas needed it. He also frequently accompanied the new _Captain_ on the occasions he needed to visit the outposts. The Grizzly Sin was still the Fairy King after all. It was his duty as much as it was Meliodas' to see to it that everything was running smoothly.

Even more time passed and Meliodas grew more comfortable in his role.

Soon the Sins were moving like a well oiled machine. Meliodas had a knack for analyzing a battlefield and sending just the right group to help, never leaving the bar unattended. While there was no shortage of cries for help over the years, nothing was ever so serious as the events that had led to the destruction of Danafor .

But that was okay with Meliodas.

He would like to go his whole life without ever having to witness or cause such destruction again. As time had passed, his control over the darkness grew. Meliodas found the more he was able to keep his emotions masked by an aloof attitude, the more his demon heritage stayed dormant. He relied solely on his own magical power, refusing to use the darkness in battle.

So far there had never been a need.

King often warned him that there may be a day when the need for that power would have to be unleashed. That he should train it while he can. Meliodas laughed it off and told the former leader of the Sins, "you worry too much."

Secretly he prayed it would never happen.

The Sins had noticed the slight change in his demeanor. His more easy going attitude and letting certain things roll off his back. Most appreciated his change, finding him more level headed this way and able to think things through clearly. The only ones who ever questioned him on it were Ban and King.

Ban only asked once, a drunken night when it was just the three of them. He told Meliodas he didn't mind the change, he seemed more relaxed and in turn, more fun. The Fox Sin did confess that he missed how easy he could read him though. He explained to the Dragon his eyes were shaded to him in a way they hadn't been before. It caught Meliodas off guard. He hadn't realized he had changed that much.

Ban passed out after that.

King, on the other hand, bugged him about it more. Meliodas really didn't mind, which probably had more to do with his relaxed attitude than anything else. The younger him would have blown up at the anxious fairy after the third time of asking. The Grizzly Sin would mainly comment that his new disposition made him detached from those around him. Despite what King had thought, this slight change in Meliodas' attitude was for the best.

It had to be.

The Dragon Sin knew King was only worried about him. That his constant nagging was actually the fairy's way of showing he cared. It warmed Meliodas' heart more than it bothered him. He doubted King would ever really know how much he appreciated the badgering.

It reminded him of Elizabeth.

The first few years after her death were hard. Meliodas struggled daily. If it hadn't have been for his fellow Sins, he probably wouldn't have made it through. He wouldn't have had a reason to without them. King's words that day had embedded into his very being, getting him through some of his tougher times.

 _A year was hardly enough. But it had to be_.

Because a year was all he got with her.

And it was enough. Did he want more? Of course he did. Everyone wants more time with a loved one. He was thankful for the time that he did have with her. The time he got to know her and love her. To let someone so fully into his own heart that it was scary and he often feared rejection. Elizabeth soothed his very soul. She kept the darkness from consuming him.

She still did.

He silently prayed to her, and whoever else was listening, to lend him the patience King had often found in the early days of dealing with his younger self, to deal with the Sin of Sloth.

Sure, Meliodas could handle King's occasional nagging about his aloof attitude that somehow made him seem a step away from the rest of the world. Hell he may even be right about that. What Meliodas couldn't stand was the random bouts of micromanaging he went through. They were few and far between and honestly they did put the Sin of Wrath back on track, but this one was getting ridiculous.

"Have you made plans to check on Gilthunder, Howser and Griamore yet?" King asked as Meliodas served the patrons ale. The fairy lounged on his pillow behind the bar.

"I'll do it tomorrow," the blonde rolled his eyes wishing the fairy would get back to work. They were especially busy tonight. King's time would be better used helping wait tables rather than nagging Meliodas.

"You always say that," King scolded lightly.

Meliodas threw a pointed stare over his shoulder. One King had become very familiar with during the years. The look was a warning to let the subject drop. Nothing particularly bad happened when King pushed too far. A flick of the nose or to the forehead, sometimes a tug of the ear or even just a smack to the back of the head were his form of punishments. While they weren't very severe, they were rather embarrassing.

The new leader of the Sins had long since stopped caring that he was the Fairy King. He treated him just as he would any other Sin who got under his skin. It both irritated King, and made him proud. King landed on a barstool and dismissed Chastiefol back to his room.

"Fine, fine," King held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll get outta your hair. We'll talk later."

Meliodas said nothing to that topic noticing the moment of silence that passed over the bar. Instead he pointed towards the door. "Someone just walked in, go help her."

King's brow furrowed, "from outside?"

"Where else would people enter from?" Meliodas replied and King instantly knew the stranger had made their way to the bar.

"Oh wow," a feminine voice awed. "This place is so busy!"

Meliodas watched as King quickly jumped off his chair and offered it to the woman. She wore a large winter jacket, gloves covering her delicate hands. _Right,_ Meliodas thought as he aimlessly cleaned a mug. _Forgot it's winter._

King's eyes widened and he shot Meliodas a meaningful look. The blonde merely quirked a brow, unsure what his old friend was trying to say. He didn't get much of an opportunity to decipher it before King fled.

Literally, he ran away from the woman.

Meliodas' jaw fell open slightly as he watched the fairy retreat in disbelief. Was this woman another demon or something? Occasionally they had found the bar in the past, but all had been friendly so far. He didn't sense anything from her. He watched as King yanked on Diane's arm and whispered fiercely into her ear. Her amethyst eyes studied the woman and her mouth dropped. The two separated and went to talk to the other workers.

"Huh," Meliodas let out. He shrugged and reached for a bottle to fill the newcomers glass. If it was something important, the crew would tell him eventually.

"Did I… offend your friend?" The woman's sweet voice spoke up.

"Na, he's always like that," he dismissed her concerns with an easy wave of his hand.

He set the mug down in front of her. She fidgeted with her hands, her gloves now stowed away in her coat pocket. The hood she wore shielded most of her face as she looked down at her lap. She bit her lip and he wondered what was bothering her so much.

"Want me to set your stuff behind the bar? Gotta be hot in all that gear," he tried to prompt a conversation. It'd taken a while, but now he was well versed in small talk.

"Oh yes! Thank you!"

Meliodas furrowed his brow as she unzipped her coat. _Why does her voice sound so familiar,_ he thought to himself. It wasn't often he couldn't put a face to a voice, but hers was alluding him.

"It is getting rather warm," the woman responded as she pulled back her hood.

Silver hair spilled out and his breath hitched.

"I wasn't sure what exactly to do with my coat though. Normally I'd just set it on a chair, but it's so busy in here!" She looked up at him with a slight blush to her cheeks as he said nothing. Just stared at her. Bangs covered one of her aqua colored eyes.

"Ah! I'm rambling aren't I?" A small hand found it's way to her heated cheek and she continued her babble. "I get like this when I'm nervous. Not that y-you're making me nervous! I mean you're very handsome... AH! I meant I've never been here before and new places make me anxious!"

Meliodas cracked a grin and the girl's blush deepened. "I figured you were new here," he pushed her mug a little closer.

She eagerly grabbed it and took a large swig. He used the chance to find King, the bastard must have noticed the likeness. A little warning would have been nice. _Right, he did attempt to warn me,_ he remembered the fairy's meaningful look when he had seen the woman's face.

She sputtered after few seconds and placed her drink back on the counter. "Oh, goodness," she coughed. "That's rather strong!"

"Hmm?" Meliodas hummed and glanced down at what he had poured her. Vanya ale, the very first drink he'd had in this bar. "Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll grab ya something else."

He cursed himself for his mistake. Why was he acting so weird? Like a flustered kid who just developed a crush. He hadn't felt this way since…

Since Elizabeth.

Words he spoke long ago at her funeral came crashing back to him, _I'll see you again Elizabeth._

"Oh no! That's okay, really!" The silver haired woman sitting in front of him insisted. He studied her again, the likeness uncanny. "It's honestly rather good, I just wasn't expecting it!"

"You sure?" Meliodas wanted to bang his head against the counter as she pinked even more before nodding.

He usually wasn't so hospitable. Yes he knew small talk and he bantered well with the patrons but this? He never took back a drink he already poured, let alone ask if they were sure they didn't want him to get them another one! Hawk would have a fit about the wasted money!

 _Speaking of the pig,_ he glanced around looking for the pink swine.

It was the perfect distraction to seem uninterested in the way the woman in front of him folded her hands gently on top of the bar. How she leaned forwards on her arm slightly to study the selection of alcohol that was just behind him. He definitely wasn't watching her large breasts push together as she did so.

 _Damnit!_ He cursed mentally.

Meliodas swore he heard a chuckle and swung around to see Ban grinning lethargically at him. The blonde was tempted to kick him in the face, push him down the stairs and lock him in the basement. But the Fox Sin did remind him of something. This woman was messing with his senses.

"Did ya want anything to eat?" Meliodas asked the mumbling woman in front of him. He couldn't tell if she had been talking to him or herself.

"Yes! That would be wonderful, thank you," she beamed brightly at him. The girl wasn't lacking in manners, that's for sure.

He walked over to Ban and resisted the urge to push him down the steps in sight of that cocky grin. Normally he'd just give into the temptation, knowing he'd never really hurt the man, but the woman at the counter wouldn't know that. Most people tend to freak out when they see someone attempting to murder a coworker.

Meliodas hunched down and asked his cook, "get her some food would ya?"

"The resemblance sure is something ain't it?" Ban grinned.

"Hmm?" Meliodas played dumb, keeping up with his aloof attitude. He'd been playing this game for a long time. What could it hurt to keep it going a little longer?

Ban merely rolled his eyes, seeing through his ruse. "I'll get cooking," he answered taking a step down. "Oh, and Master's down here with me," he called over his shoulder.

 _So that's where the pig went,_ he thought and nodded his head. King probably went around telling everyone of the look alike and getting the pig to hide.

The fairy really was more helpful than harmful.

"How long has this tavern been here?" The woman at the bar asked. She tucked a piece of her silver hair behind her ear. Her aqua eyes shined in wonder.

"Not really sure," Meliodas distracted himself by cleaning up the empty mugs from the bar. It was an honest statement. He didn't know when exactly the bar had been built. Only that, "it's been here a long time."

His mouth just wouldn't stop talking to her.

Meliodas was about ready to call in the cavalry. Escanor would be a suitable replacement. The Sins would be fine without his help until the woman left. Maybe he would feign a stomach bug for the rest of the night even. No one ever questioned loose bowels. Though, he'd never been sick before. They may suspect him.

"It's amazing how busy you guys are with a location this remote," she commented innocently. She took another sip of her ale and set it down on the counter. A small bit remained on her lip.

He wondered if it would be wrong to taste it.

 _Yes,_ he decided immediately after and pinched himself where she wouldn't see. _Get it together Meliodas, you're losing it!_ He scolded himself all while keeping up that aloof facade.

"How'd you find us?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I walked," she responded and he damn near dropped the bottle he had been holding.

Meliodas schooled his features. "How'd you hear about us?"

"A rumor from the local bar, actually. Said you served the finest ale, said to be magic even!" she beamed brightly. She took another drink. "Actually, I've never really cared for ale," she confessed sheepishly, a blush once again on her face.

Those pink cheeks were driving him crazy.

"But I've never really done anything out of the norm," she confided in him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out _why_. "Finding a mysterious bar in the woods seemed like fun."

"It's winter," he argued, an irrational anger gripping him. He soothed it before he said, "you could have gotten lost out there."

"But I didn't," she protested crossing her arms under her chest in defiance. Her stubbornness calmed him and he didn't bother deciphering why before he chuckled.

"Guess you didn't. You sure are something miss…?" he gestured at her vaguely, signaling that he wanted her name.

"Elizabeth," she blushed brightly and he did his best not to reach for her there and then.

It was her. He didn't know how, or which God had granted him another chance, but this was _her._ He couldn't help grinning. Elizabeth responded with her own sweet smile. He couldn't stop himself.

 _Screw it,_ he thought as he reached for her.

"Eep!" Elizabeth squeaked as his hands felt up her chest.

The sound was like music to his ears. "Meliodas," he introduced himself.

"N-nice to meet you M-Meliodas," she struggled to keep her voice even as his hands moved against her.

"Well you two sure have moved fast," Ban commented lazily as he set her food down in front of her. Meliodas retracted his hands, he and Ban sharing a pleased glance. The Fox was thrilled for him. His Captain deserved some more happiness and a second shot at love.

"N-no!" Elizabeth quickly denied. "We weren't doing anything!" She squeaked her face still burning.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing," King commented as he arrived at the bar.

Meliodas didn't give her a chance to deny his claim as he grabbed her hand. Elizabeth's eyes locked with his and she admired the way the green danced joyfully. She got lost until she felt her hand come into contact with smooth muscle.

An unmistakable spark was felt throughout the room.

"There!" The blonde man beamed at her. "Now we're even!" He chirped as he continued to move her hand around his bare chest.

"I don't think it works like that," King grumbled and Meliodas released her hand. "I'm King by the way," he offered his own hand and a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you King," she returned his smile and shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm Ban!" The Fox Sin eagerly introduced himself.

"Good to meet you too Ban," Elizabeth nodded her head in greeting.

Meliodas knew that he'd probably get in trouble but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "do you need a place to stay tonight Elizabeth?"

A silence fell over the room.

It went unnoticed by the pair as Elizabeth eyed him curiously. "It's already pretty late and what kind guy would a be if I let someone travel alone in the dark?" Meliodas offered up as an explanation.

"That does sound rather nice," Elizabeth offered after a while. She stifled a yawn. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble?" She blinked innocently at him.

"No trouble at all," he assured her. A teasing grin worked it's way onto his lips, "I know just where you can stay."

Ban snorted. King groaned.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Meliodas couldn't help but laugh at their reaction. His heart hadn't felt this light in a while. He felt almost… giddy.

Ban grumbled uselessly under his breath as he returned to the kitchen. He answered calls for more food as he went. King took his time, leaving Meliodas with an interested glance. The blonde shooed him away. The fairy complied, giving his friend one last smile before disappearing back into the crowd.

"It's very kind of you to offer me a spare room Meliodas," Elizabeth thanked him in between bites. A bright spark lit up in her eyes and he had to fight to ground himself.

"Not a problem. I don't mind having your company."

Elizabeth paused at the way he phrased that. He was hoping she would. "Wait… I'd be staying… with you?" She blushed brightly and he nodded.

"Sure. Why not," he couldn't stop smiling at the sight of her pinked cheeks. They were like a beacon calling him home.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Neither of them moved as a loud squeal stopped all conversation.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!"

"Master, stop!" Ban called from the basement.

"Shit," Meliodas grumbled, already knowing what was coming.

Hawk tackled him to the floor. "Damnit Meliodas! Have some dignity would ya!" The pig shouted as he stomped on his chest. "I'm sorry about him lady. He's-" Hawk stopped mid sentence as he met Elizabeth's wide eyed gaze. "Elizabeth?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Talking pig?" She replied equally unbelieving.

The bar waited on baited breath for her reaction. They didn't have to wait long as Elizabeth leaped over the bar counter to rub Hawk's back.

"Oh my god! A talking pig! This has to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" She squealed gleefully.

Hawk puffed out his chest proudly, "the name's Hawk!"

The patrons laughed while the workers all sighed with relief. That couldn't have gone any better. Well it could have for Meliodas, Hawk was still standing on him. Though the view of Elizabeth was quite nice from here. Even if her legs were covered in jeans.

"You mind?" The blonde gruffed to the pig.

"Oh Hawk, you're on Meliodas!" Elizabeth answered and guided the pig gently off the blonde man. "Are you alright Meliodas?" She placed her hands on his chest.

A familiar calm washed over him.

Her hands gently prodded his chest as she checked him over. There was no magic in the way he was used to. No fluttering of her hair. No flash of her orange eye with the insignia.

But Meliodas felt the magic all the same.

He doubted she even knew she had it. He placed a hand over hers and she stopped. Elizabeth's wide eyes met his gaze and he smiled. She returned it sweetly and he felt himself melt. Perhaps King had been right when he said Meliodas had been disconnected lately. He couldn't help but feel that it all lead him up to this moment.

It was eerily silent, Meliodas noticed. As much as he didn't want to stop deciphering the look in Elizabeth's eyes, he tore his gaze away. Each of the Sins had gathered around the bar. They stared at the pair on the ground with varying levels of interest. A happy twinge settled in their gaze that he couldn't deny seeing. He felt himself flush for the first time in a long, long time.

"Get back to work guys," he mumbled, half embarrassed about his moment with Elizabeth and half upset that it was ruined so soon.

"No one's here," Merlin replied with a smug smirk she attempted to hide behind her hand.

"Sent them home," Escanor added.

"Following the regular protocol and what not," Diane winked at the pair. Elizabeth squeaked and pulled away from him. A hand to her hot face.

Meliodas scrunched up his nose as he tried to figure out what she meant. The last time this had happened, it had been him. He stumbled upon the bar and Elizabeth offered him a place to stay. Well he may as well play up the nostalgia of the moment. He sprung up and turned to Elizabeth as he held out his hand.

"Ready for bed?" Meliodas suggested cheekily as Elizabeth's hand settled in his. She licked her lips anxiously and opened her mouth to respond.

"No way bub!" Only to have Hawk answer. "She can sleep by me in the basement! I got fresh straw for her!"

"Hawk," King frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you can't make her sleep on the ground."

"It's okay King," Elizabeth answered. "I don't want to be a bother." She followed the excited pig down the stairs into the kitchen. She laid down and tossed and turned. "Actually, it's kinda hard."

"No problem! You can sleep next to me," Diane quickly offered. "King can take the spare bed in Ban's room. Oh and I'm Diane!" She smiled brightly as she shook Elizabeth's hand.

Meliodas and Ban snickered at the fairy's silent cursing. The group moved up to King and Diane's room. Gowther, Escanor, and Merlin splitting off to go to bed. They said their goodnights to Elizabeth and looked forward to chatting in the morning. Elizabeth climbed into King and Diane's bed and sunk in.

"It's kinda soft…" she trailed off not wanting to be rude. Meliodas grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Don't worry, I know which bed will be perfect for you," he grinned and she nodded sleepily. He wondered how long she had been looking for the tavern.

King and Diane stayed behind in their room. King gave Meliodas a knowing look before shutting his door. Meliodas didn't want to decipher the meaning behind that tonight. More pressing matters demanded his attention. Ban and Hawk lead the way down the stairs, Elizabeth behind them and him taking up the rear.

It struck him how the roles had been reversed. Elizabeth now played the part he had so long ago in the story. Trying to find the perfect place to sleep. He already knew the next one would be what she was looking for. It was originally hers after all. She collapsed on the bed just as he entered the room. He chuckled as she instantly fell asleep.

"Are you going to make her a Sin?" Hawk asked cautiously as he and Ban studied her sleeping form.

Deja vue washed over him and it made him want to vomit. Instead he shook his head. "Na, I think the Sins are good at seven. But if she wants to stick around, I won't say no."

The Sins would stay as they were. The Seven Deadly Sins had quite the ring to it anyways. When a happy smile stretched across her face, he knew he made the right call. Meliodas couldn't help but grin at the sight.

He had missed that smile.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: And this is it guys. Whoa, I can't believe that we made it to this point! This is officially the first story that I completed! It's both wonderful and sad. As some of you may have guessed, yes, Elizabeth did come back. In a way. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and the longest one of the story! It's fitting that it was the last one. I can't tell you guys enough how much I have appreciated your continued support! It means the world to me and I hope that you guys will continue to give my work a chance!

That all being said.. I have an announcement..

The story WILL CONTINUE!

(Probably not a surprise to some of you.) It will be it's own story and a squeal of sorts. I'm still working on outlining with my beta and some other details but it's in the works! I'm not sure when that first chapter will be published, but keep an eye out for it! You guys are the absolute BEST and I can't wait to hear from you all on this chapter AND in the future!

Best wishes everyone and happy (early) New Year!

Luv~


End file.
